What's Left Unsaid
by Just call me Blue
Summary: AU Tohru Honda is a maid in the Sohma Palace. Her life has always been that of simple happiness, but things are about to change. She will encounter people who are not what they seem and uncover a scandal that could jepordize the future of the kingdom!
1. An Eventful Trip

Hi there! This is Blue here with my first fanfic ever!

Ivey: First fic my ass! This is just the first one you've had the guts to post.

Blue: Ivey! Watch your language! Everyone this is my muse Ivey… she's not exactly nice… or helpful… or sane. Come to think of it what do you do around here anyway?

Ivey: ::flicks Blue off:: I'm the one with all the ideas bitch!

Blue: So I guess this means if we get bad reviews its all _your_ fault right?

Ivey: ……

Blue: Just say the disclaimer so we can get on with the story already.

Ivey: Fine but you owe me soda and some snow caps or I won't talk to you for a month. Blue does not own Fruits Basket. If she did she wouldn't be driving a '92 Saturn and dressing like a bum.

Blue: HEY!

What's Left Unsaid

Servants employed in the Sohma palace are expected to be silent, obedient, and efficient. It is not acceptable to run late or leave dust on a shelf. For a mistake to be made warrants either dismissal or extreme reprimand. It was for such an incident that a young maid found herself being yelled at in the middle of the hall by the head servant Makoto. She had been carrying a basket piled high with freshly washed linens and rather expensive silk tunics when she stepped on the hem of her skirt, tripped, and fell down the marble steps dropping everything.

"You stupid little girl! What did you think we were doing?! Did you even think at all? Now all of the prince's things have to be re-washed and hung to dry! It'll take half the day!" Makoto was on a roll with his lecture while the girl was on her hands and knees frantically gathering up the sheets with trembling hands. Tears welled up in her eyes and she bit her lip in a vain effort to hold them back. The head servant's face twisted into an angry scowl and he backhanded her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! You're lucky I don't fire you on the spot! You're the more useless than your mother was! At least that tramp could cook!"

"MAKOTO!"

The head servant whipped his head around with an annoyed "WHAT?" Makotos eyes widened and he paled slightly as he realized just whom he had snapped at. Leaning against a doorframe to the right of the stairs with his arms crossed was a man in his late twenties with longish black hair and a mischievous smile. It could easily be discerned from his high quality olive green tunic with gold embellishments that he was a man of importance. Makoto cleared his throat and bowed.

"Lord Shigure-" Makoto began but was swiftly cut off by the aforementioned man.

"My, my, my… Makoto what _are _you screeching about? I could hear you half way across the castle," he inquired with a tilt of his head.

"Forgive me my lord I didn't mean to disturb you. However I was dealing with an inept servant." he replied shooting a disgusted look at the girl who was now kneeling with her head bowed in respect and to hide her tears. The lord's eyes narrowed slightly at the man before him.

"I see… Why don't you go supervise the cooks or something? I'll take care of this."

"But milord-!" Shigure raised an eyebrow with a bemused expression as if to ask if he was questioning him. Withering slightly for being deprived of his tirade the head servant turned on his heel and departed in a huff. Once he was around the corner and out of sight Shigure knelt in front of the girl and lifted her chin with his finger. Tears stained her cheeks and she hiccuped from the effort to hold in her sobs.

"Poor little flower… Whatever did that mean Makoto do to make you cry?" he asked wiping her face with the edge of his sleeve.

"I-I'm so sorry (hiccup) sir it's all mmy fault (hiccup). I always get in everyone's (hiccup) way and I broke one of the really nice teacups this morning and just now I fell down the stairs and ruined the sheets and-" Shigure took the finger under her chin and placed it on her lips shushing her.

"Now, now don't you worry your pretty little head. We have plenty of teacups and the wash isn't ruined just slightly dirty. Whose are they?"

"Prince Yuki's sir." Shigure grinned and chuckled.

"Yes, well his highness isn't as uptight as some so he won't mind waiting for you to rewash them. Besides he'll probably get dirt on his clean clothes soon enough. Are you all right? You didn't hurt yourself coming down those stairs did you?"

"No, my lord, just a few bruises," she replied.

"You can call me Shigure. And does my clumsy little flower have a name?" The young maid blushed slightly at the endearment.

"Tohru Honda… It's very nice to meet you." Tohru gathered up the laundry with Shigures help. "Thank you for all your help," she said with a smile as she curtsied and then hurried off down the hall. Shigure stared after her for a moment and thought to himself 'what a strange young girl.'

Blue: Ok so there's the first chapter! I hope it doesn't suck too bad. Don't forget to review. I'll try and update as often as I can. I already have chapter two mostly done so you won't have to wait too long!

Ivey: You know your not going to get any reviews, right? No one likes you. You don't even know what a Beta Reader is.

Blue: ::Buries head in hands:: Why are you always so mean to me?!?


	2. The Noble Gardener

Lookie its chapter two! No reviews yet but its only been like four hours since I posted the first chapter.

Ivey: I told you no one would review your story!

Blue: Yeah well who's the moron who misspelled Sno-Caps?

Ivey: ::glares at Blue:: Whatever.... By the way Blue did not obtain the rights to Fruits Basket in the last four hours so she is still a bum and still stingy on the soda and snow caps.

This is dedicated to my best friend Josh. You're missed and loved.

What's Left Unsaid

by blue

It took Tohru two hours to rewash the sheets and she sang to herself as she hung them to dry near one of the many vegetable gardens. "I was so happy when you smiled…your smile breaks through the clouds of gray… far from the sunny days that lie in sleep…" Hearing the gate slam shut she squeaked and dropped all of the clothespins. 'At least it wasn't the laundry this time,' she thought with a sigh as she dug through the grass.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked behind her. Tohru sat up on her heels and looked over her shoulder. Standing by the gate was a man around seventeen wearing a smock over a rather simple blue tunic that looked anything but plain on him and carrying gardening supplies. His gray chin length hair glinted in the sun giving off a silver hue and his lavender eyes seemed to draw her in. Everything thing about him from his slight stature to his pale complexion seemed ethereal. Tohru shook herself out of a daze when she realized she was staring.

"I was just hanging the wash sir," she said with a blush. The man's intense survey of her was making her nervous. She became suddenly aware of her drab brown dress, dirt stained slippers, and the fact that her hair was falling out of the simple upsweep she'd put it in that morning. Next to him she felt out of place and extremely plain.

"You are aware that this is the prince's private garden, are you not?" he inquired. Tohru visibly paled.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry sir I didn't know! I was just looking for a place to hang the line and it was just so nice here so I thought… Oh but I didn't mean to trespass!" she said in a panic. She frantically gathered up the clothespins into her apron.

"You think it's nice?" he asked softly.

"Of course! It's the nicest one I've ever seen. The vegetables all look so fresh and delicious and the flowers around the gate are just so colorful and well cared for! There's not a single brown leaf to be seen. Oh but the other gardens are very nice too… I'm mean…. I'll go now," she finished softly. 'I'm such a fool why can't I do anything right?' Tohru thought as she started to take down the wash.

"Thank you." Tohru turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"Um, for what?"

"For the compliment. I'm the one who grew this garden," he answered with a half smile. She beamed at him in return.

"It really is pretty here. I'm sure that the prince must enjoy it very much." It was now his turn to look confused.

"Huh?"

"I mean I've never seen the prince, but I'm sure he loves it here. How could he not? Well I better go now I'm already late with the chores," she said picking up the basket. The man grabbed her wrist gently as she started to undo a clothespin.

"Wait… you can stay here if you want… I mean you're already here so…" The young girl looked torn and a bit afraid.

"But I don't want the prince to be even more mad at me," she said.

"Why would I- he be mad at you?" he inquired still holding her wrist.

"These sheets are for his bed and I was supposed to have them ready for his servants this morning. The tunics are his as well and well," she lowered her voice to a whisper and a blush crept across her cheeks "you see I had a little accident on the stairs this morning and dropped everything so I had to rewash them."

"Well, they'll get dry sooner if you leave them there. Why don't you help me weed the garden and I'll make sure you don't get in trouble," he asked with just the slightest bit of hope in his voice.

"I don't want you to get into any trouble either," she said anxiously. He gave her a reassuring smile and told her not to worry. Blushing she nodded her head and with his help hung the last of the tunics still in the basket.

"My name is Tohru Honda," she said with a smile as she started pulling weeds near one end of the small garden.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Honda. I'm Yu … ah well you can call me Tomo. It's not my first name, but uh… its what my mother called me… I prefer it to my first name." Tohru smiled brightly as she set a dandelion next to her basket.

"Tomo… that means 'twin' doesn't it?" she mused, "Does that mean you have a twin?" Tomo fidgeted slightly and curtly nodded his head.

"Yes, my mother called him Tamasine… It means twin also."

"How long have you worked her Tomo?" Tohru asked cheerfully. 'Tomo' chose his words carefully.

"I've taken care of this garden since I was seven. And you? How long have you worked here?"

"Well my mother worked for my father until he died, I think I was three then, and then she came here and worked as a cook until a four months ago. I started working as a maid when I was five so I've worked here for eleven years."

"Where does she work now?" he questioned. Tohru smiled sadly as she pocketed several dandelions and stood.

"She died." Tomo froze as he watched her fold the dry laundry into and place it in the basket. She tucked a strand of her honey colored hair behind her hair as she picked up the basket and turned back to him with a cheerful smile.

"I better be going now. Thank you so much for letting my help you with the garden. Goodbye."

"Miss Honda!" he called out suddenly as she opened the gate. She looked over her shoulder at him quizzically. "You can hang the laundry here again sometime if you like." Smiling brightly she nodded her head and hurried off to her other chores.

Blue: Well that's chapter two for ya! Please read and review... well actually if you're reading this part then you probably already read thechapter so... um... just review then. Or re-read the chapter if you want!

Ivey: You are such an idiot. What was with all the dialogue? You said this was supposed to be an adventure story?

Blue: I'm getting to it! You know what's going to happen so you know this chapter was important to set up the plot! Besides the conspiracy is coming up soon and its about to get really exciting.

Ivey: Yeah right...


	3. Enter Hana the Mysterious Maid

Blue: Wow three chapters in just one day! I'm on a roll!

Ivey: That or you just don't have a life.

Blue: ::glares at Ivey:: You know you're really starting to get on my nerves.

Ivey: Ya? What of it? ::puts feet up on desk and leans chair back:: And where's my soda anyway? I'm on strike till I get my soda!

Blue: ::narrows eyes, picks up a can of dr. pepper and lobs it at Ivey's head hitting her in the face and knocking her over backwards:: Here's your damn soda you string bean!

Ivey: Now who has the filthy mouth! Fine I'll say it bitch! Blue does not own Fruits Basket or anything else for that matter...

This is dedicated to my best friend Josh. Never has there been anyone as much like Shigure as you.

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue 

That night Tohru sat on her bed mending a tear in one of her other dresses. It was a simple green frock with a yellow sash at the waist, but it was her favorite. Her mother had made it for her as a Christmas present the year before. Every month on her day off she donned it with care and walked the three miles to the churchyard to visit her mother's grave. Pushing the needle through the cloth Tohru accidentally pricked her finger drawing a small drop of blood. Dropping the needle and dress in surprise she put the injured digit in her mouth.

"Tohru, you should be more careful." She sat up straight and turned towards the doorway through which a girl with dark hair clothed completely in black stood watching her with a neutral expression. Seeing the mysterious girl Tohru removed her finger from her mouth and broke into a cheerful smile.

"Hana, I didn't see you there!" Saki Hanajima was a young woman of few words who shared a room with Tohru in servants quarters. Most of the other servants avoided Hana like the plague while Tohru had instantly befriended her when she came to the palace with her mother. Despite the fact that Hana was four years older than Tohru and that Hana was rumored to be a witch Tohru had toddled up to the other girl at the age of three, handed her a dandelion puff and asked if she would be her friend. Before Tohru Hana had never had a friend and didn't quite know how to react. The other servant's children scorned Tohru for talking to the witch, but Hana just took the dandelion in one hand and Tohru's tiny hand in the other and walked off with her giving the others a cold glare that sent shivers up their spines.

Hana walked over to Tohru and taking her hand she tied her own handkerchief around it as a bandage. Tilting her head to the side she looked at the younger girls face with curiosity sparkling in her gray eyes.

"You met someone important today," she said knowingly. Tohru was used to Hana's puzzling comments and nodded her head in affirmation. While Tohru wasn't sure if Hana was a witch or not she did know that Hana could see and do things other people could not.

"When I was doing the laundry this afternoon I met a gardener named Tomo. It turned out that I wasn't supposed to be there since it was a private garden, but he was very nice about it. He even said I could come back if I wanted to," said Tohru. An emotion Tohru couldn't identify flickered in Hana's eyes, but it was gone so quickly she wasn't sure if it was actually there.

"I wasn't aware that there was a gardener named Tomo employed here."

"Well he said that it's what his mother called him. Oh and he has a twin brother! Maybe you know him by his first name? He has gray hair and lavender eyes and I think he's a little older than me." Hana's mouth twitched into the faintest of smiles.

"I see. Now that you mention it I believe I have met this boy. I know his brother quite well in fact."

"Oh really? Small world huh? How was your day?" questioned Tohru. Out of all of the maids into the palace Hana had probably the most difficult job of them all. She was the personal maid of one the two princes, Prince Akito. Prince Yuki and Prince Akito were brothers, twin brothers, who had been born rather sickly. As they grew Yuki became stronger while Akito's health remained poor. When they left adolescence behind Akito's mind began to slip as well. He became bitter, both loving his twin and resenting him for being able to do things he could not. The only people Prince Akito ever tolerated were his doctor Hatori, his younger brother (by two minutes) Yuki, and his personal servant Hanajima.

"Prince Akito was not happy today. I fear that tomorrow his highness will be of the same disposition. It's late Tohru you should go to sleep. I'll blow out the candle shortly." The two girls changed into their nightgowns and said their goodnights. As Tohru drifted off to sleep in her small bed Hana sat at the rickety desk in the corner with the candle, her ink set, and medium sized leather bound journal. With a steady hand she recorded the events of her day and her suspicions on what had yet come to pass. As she put away her things she glanced over at her peacefully sleeping friend with a sorrowful expression. 'If only I could change the future instead of just seeing it,' she thought and blew out the candle.

Blue: Ok people thanks for reading! Now please review! Pretty please! Pretty please with a cheery on top!

Ivey: You are so pathetic. Readers you can even leave bad reviews. I could use a laugh.

Blue: Hey constructive criticism only! You don't have to like it, but I would like advice. Thanks everyone!


	4. Fib Found Out

Blue: Yay I finished chapter four! I'm having so much fun writing this fic! Oh and I'd like to give a big thanks and a batch of cookies to my first two reviews! Thank you **Pebbled Sky** for the compliment about my characterization! I am so flattered that you like my story and thanks also for letting me know about the slip up in chapter two. I'm always doing stuff like that hehe.

Ivey: ::Hits Blue in the head with the TV remote:: That's for the soda can to the head earlier. Hurry up Fullmetal Alchemist is on!

Blue: Ok that hurt! Besides it comes on again in a couple of hours. Anyway thank you also to **nilfheim** as well! Don't worry I'm defiantly going to continue. Ivey you're up!

Ivey: Blue doesn't own Fruits Basket or the guest character in this chapter.

This story is dedicated to Josh. Wherever you are I hope you like it.

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

Over the next week life continued as normal for Tohru. Every day she woke up an hour before sunrise, dressed in one of her two brown frocks, choked down a bowl of pasty lukewarm porridge, and then performed her chores until supper and bed. In no time at all it was laundry day again Tohru was once again scrubbing away with a bar of soap that smelled lightly of lilac. Stacking the damp clothing high in the basket she headed down the corridor stepping carefully to avoid repeating last weeks incident. The pile in the basket was so tall that she could barely see over it. Balancing the basket on one hip she blindly reached for the banister with her right hand. She was making her way slowly down the first of the steps when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Now what do we have here? I think I've seen this before. Is that the same little flower I encountered not one week ago?" Tohru turned carefully and peeked over the bundle to see Lord Shigure.

"OH! My lord!" she said as she started to curtsey. Shigure chuckled and held up a hand to stop her.

"You don't want to take another tumble, now do you?" Tohru blushed in embarrassment.

"Here let me get that," Shigure said moving to take the basket from her.

"Oh, but sir I couldn't let you do that. It's my job to carry it just like its your job to...uh… well I don't really know what you do," she admitted.

"Actually I'm the king's advisor. But I insist on escorting you to where ever it is you're of to right now."

"But-"

"What's this? Don't you want me to accompany you? Oh dear well I suppose you wouldn't want an old man like me bothering you. I can see I'm not wanted…" He interrupted putting on a mock pitiful expression. If the royal advisor was anything it was manipulative. Poor Tohru Honda was not wise to his ways of course and began to panic.

"Oh no that's not it at all! I just didn't want you do go out of your way is all. I'm very sorry! I never meant to insult you your not old at all! I would love it if you'd accompany me to the garden!"

"Well in that case," he said taking the basket from her. He faltered under the weight of the wet clothes. 'Maybe I shouldn't have offered to care them after all,' he thought with a mental sigh. The duo strolled down the hall towards the servant's entrance to the gardens. As they passed guards who bowed in respect to Shigure, one guard in particular who seemed to be on friendly terms with the lord cocked a suggestive smile at the pair.

"Hey there Shigure isn't she a little young for you?" joked the guard. Tohru turned tomato red at the implication. Shigure feigned an innocent look and grinned at the man.

"What ever do you mean, Sano?" The guard gave a disbelieving 'hmph' at the lord and grinned at Tohru.

"You'd do well you watch out around that one little missy. He's a sheep in wolf's clothing," said Sano. Shigure him an annoyed look.

"That's wolf in sheep's clothing." The guard shrugged, muttering a "same thing", and opened the door for them. Tohru smiled and thanked him as she passed through. Shielding her eyes at the bright sun Tohru led Shigure down the path to the prince's garden. Noticing where they were headed Shigure wondered if Tohru knew that this particular garden was off limits.

"Ah, Tohru?"

"Yes?" she replied as she walked over to undo the latch on the gate.

"Did you know that this is Prince Yuki's private garden?" he asked casually.

"I didn't at first, but Tomo told me when he came to tend the garden." She explained as she passed through the gate. "I would have left right away, but he said I could stay if I helped him weed the vegetable patch. He even said I could come back if I liked. He was very nice about it. Oh, there he is!" Tohru said with a smile. Over near the opposite wall of the fence was Tomo watering a bush of damask roses. "Good morning Tomo!" she greeted. Tomo turned at the sound of her voice and seeing Shigure he dropped the watering can.

"Shigure?" he exclaimed.

"'Tomo'?" he replied with a raise of his brow. 'Well isn't this interesting?' Shigure thought. Tohru was looking back and forth between Shigure and Tomo confusedly.

"Um, do you know each other?" she asked seeing the look of amusement on Lord Shigure's face and the one of panic on Tomo's. Tomo cleared his throat and picked up the now empty watering can.

"Y-yes Miss Honda. It's nice to see you again Shigure," he said sounding rather strained. "Miss Honda would you be so kind as to please refill the watering can for me?" Tohru nodded with a smile as she took the watering can from him and left the garden heading towards the near by stream. Shigure set down the basket and smirked at the younger man in front of him.

"My dear Prince Yuki it seems you've told a fib…"

Blue: Here's chapter four for your enjoyment! Whoever guesses what anime the guard is from gets Ivey's soda and sno-caps!

Ivey: HEY!!!

Blue: Please review thanks! Oh and can someone please tell me what the heck a Beta Reader is? Yes, I know I'm ignorant. My apologies.


	5. Deal with the Devil

Blue: Wow six reviews! Can you believe it?!

Ivey: ::banging from inside the closet:: Let me out of here you bitch! If you even think about giving away my sno-caps I'll pound your face in!

Blue: Calm down no one's even guessed it yet. All right **Amelie Rae Lanhoss**gets an extra special thank you and a box of sno-caps for the four detailed reviews she wrote.

Ivey: YOU DIRTY WHORE! THOSE ARE MINE!!!

Blue: And a six pack of soda for knowing Tomo was really Yuki. Your encouragement inspired me to go ahead and write another chapter already.

Ivey: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!

Blue: ::laughs nervously:: Hopefully my muse won't murder me before I finish the story.

This story is dedicated to my best friend Josh. You're imagination put mine to shame.

What's Left Unsaid 

By Blue

"Shigure…" began Yuki.

"Oh this is just hilarious! And I always thought you were so honest and virtuous Yuki or should I say Tomo?" Shigure interrupted. "Oh that poor naïve little flower! How did she miss the fact that you're the second in line for the crown?" The prince closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"She's never seen me before," he said steadily. "Shigure please don't tell anyone about this." The lord was beside himself with glee! He had something to dangle over Yuki's head and there wasn't anything his highness could do about it.

"Yuki don't be so serious! Hmmm…well I suppose you could just owe me a _favor_… My silence does come at a price you know." Yuki stifled a groan. Being in Shigure's debt was like selling your soul to Satan.

"What kind of favor?" he asked with resignation.

"That is yet to be seen my dear prince. By the way, why did you tell little Miss Tohru that you were a gardener? And where have I heard that name before?" the royal advisor mused and tapped a finger against his chin.

"Its my middle name you idiot! And I didn't exactly tell her I was a gardener," exclaimed Yuki. He was quickly losing his patience with the comical lord.

"Yes, well what's left unsaid is just as bad as a lie and you still haven't told me why you did it." Yuki frowned at his subordinate. Not only did he not like to be under Shigure's thumb, but he also didn't care to share his motives with the sly man. The lord had too many tricks up his sleeve for his own good. Unfortunately, seeing as how Shigure held the upper hand in this little scenario he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I thought it would be nice to have a real friend for once instead of someone trying to get in my favor. Someone, who liked me for something other than my station," he answered. The creaking of the garden gate drew their attention to Tohru who had just returned with the water. She was holding the heavy watering can tightly and taking small steps so as not to spill it. Yuki was quick to relieve her of the burden and thanked her with a small smile. Shigure observed them thoughtfully. 'This my be more interesting that I thought.'

"Well, Tohru as fun as this has been I must be going. And Tomo I'll call in that favor soon enough. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said with a wink and closed the gate behind him. Tohru stared after Shigure, blinked, and then looked to Yuki in confusion.

"Um, Tomo, what did he mean by…"

"Never mind him Miss Honda he's always saying things like that. It's nice to see you. How have you been?" he interrupted attempting to change the subject. Tohru smiled and hung the line with his assistance.

"Oh I've been fine. I've been working hard and I'm looking forward to Sunday. It'll be nice to have the day off. My friend Hana and I are going to visit mom's grave," she responded cheerfully. "And how have you been Tomo?"

"Alright I guess. Uh… Miss Honda may I ask you what happened to your mother?" Tohru hesitated for a moment.

"She um… My mom was a cook so twice a week she always went to the market place in the village to buy spices. I usually went with her but that day I was sick with a fever and she went by herself. When she didn't come back that night someone went to look for her. They found her next to the carriage and she had a wound on her head. No one's quite sure what happened, but the horse was probably spooked by something and started rearing. The best anyone can guess is that she went in front of the horse to try and grab his reigns and calm him, but he must've… he must've kicked her in the head." Seeing Tohru's saddened face Yuki felt a wave of guilt.

"I'm sorry Miss Honda I shouldn't have asked. It was none of my business," he stated. Tohru looked up at him with a smile and shook her head.

"No, it's alright I don't mind. I miss her, but I still have my memories. And it's ok to be sad sometimes. I want to remember everything about her even if some things make me sad," she told him. Yuki was struck dumb. 'How can someone who seems so innocent be so wise?'

Ivey: Not so clever now are ya?

Blue: I'm sorry! I'll buy you some more sno-caps just please untie me!

Ivey: Why would I do that when I have your wallet _and_ your keys?

Blue: Because you're in my head so you can't actually drive my car or buy stuff at the store!

Ivey: Hm… You have a point… I'll think about it!

Blue: Readers please help me! Oh and review!


	6. What a Tangled Web We Weave

Blue: I finally convinced Ivey to untie me and finished chapter six! Hurrah! Thank you **Amelie Rae Lanhoss** for trying to save me and for the review of course! Thanks to **faerie-kittie306 animelover** for the encouragement here's another chapter for you. Merci (thanks in french!) to **Sangdi Chen **for the review. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer but if I try to make each of them really, really, really long it'll take me longer to update. Right now I'm churning out two to three chapters a day so I think I'm doing pretty good. I don't know…. Anyway, Thank you **BubbleWheel**forsaying this is good for my first fic. I've actually written a lot of poems, I've started an original story that I have writers block on at the moment, and a Trigun fic half done in my closet somewhere. If anybody likes Trigun I'll be posting that one after I finish this fic. Thanx **Pebbled Sky**for another review. Hana plays an important roll in the story, but I'm afraid I'm not writing her in character. She's a great character and one of my favorites so I'm going to work really hard on her parts. Merci (more french! Saying thanks over and over again is getting really redundant.) **Jessica** I'm glad you like it. Also thank you **Kute Anime Kitty**Enjoy! Oh and thank you **S.B. Kisses **who just posted a review not two minutes ago! And now everyone put your hands together for our winner **AnimeFreaks13**who correctly guessed that the guard in chapter four was Sagara Sanosuke form Rurouni Kenshin! She gets a can of soda and two boxes of sno-caps!

Ivey: HEY! What did I just f-ing tell you?

Blue: Calm down Ivey I bought some specifically for the winner. I'm not taking any of yours. By the way I think you forgot to say the disclaimer for the last chapter.

Ivey: ::narrows eyes:: That would be because you locked me in your closet you bitch. Blue does not own Fruits Basket and she didn't last chapter either.

This is dedicated to my best friend Josh. Wherever you are you better not watch me when I'm in the shower!

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

The clicking of her heels on the stone flooring echoed loudly in Hana's ears. In her hands was a beautiful tray carved from cheery wood on which was laid a platter of the best cheese, ripe fruit, and bread still warm from the oven. A meal fit for a king… or in this case a prince. However getting Akito to eat was the trick. His moods changed with the blink of an eye and not knowing how to deal with them could land a person in need of Hatori. Fortunately, for Hana, she'd been Prince Akito's personal servant for ten years and was quite well versed in his care.

Upon entering Prince Akito's study she spotted him draped across a couch with his head propped in one hand and a book in the other. He watched Hana as she proceeded to set the tray down on the desk in front of the window and opened the shutters. With steady hands she poured water from a pitcher already on the desk into a silver goblet and then set both back in their place. Straightening his tunic that seemed too big for him with his frail frame he got up and sat at his desk. If Hana was relieved at his compliance it didn't show. She remained neutral as always.

"Where is Yuki?" Akito asked calmly. Hana expected this often-asked question. As children Yuki and Akito spent every waking moment with each other, but when Yuki's health began to improve he would venture outside more often leaving his twin by himself. When they were ten Yuki made friends with the stable boy and Akito became jealous. The two argued and at Yuki's claim that the stable boy was more fun than him Akito struck him across the face with strength he hadn't known he possessed. As Yuki lay on the floor clutching his reddening cheek Akito told him the only reason the boy would play with him was because he wanted something. Akito had the boy dismissed and after that day Yuki's visits became fewer and fewer.

"He is watering his garden," she said briefly. Akito's mouth twitched into a frown and he looked over at Hana standing to the side of the desk.

"Why?" The line of questioning was the same every day.

"So that the plants do not die."

"So they don't die?" he repeated hotly. "He cares more about the plants dying than his brother dying?" Hana did not answer. It wouldn't do any good for she knew what was about to take place. It was the reason why she brought a silver platter and goblet instead of crystal. With a sneer he pushed the tray off of the desk spilling the contents onto the rug. As he stormed from the room, crushing grapes in his path beneath his bare feet, Hana knelt down and began to clean up the mess. 'And so it begins…'

Hurrying down the garden path Akito didn't feel the warm pebbles beneath his feet or hear the wind blowing through the leaves. All thought was bent on his traitorous sibling. As he neared Yuki's garden he heard voices from within. 'Yuki never lets anyone in there,' he thought as his interest peaked. Creeping silently like a spider towards the fence he listened to the conversation on the other side.

"What kind of favor?" Akito heard Yuki sigh with exasperation.

"That is yet to be seen my dear prince. By the way, why did you tell little Miss Tohru that you were a gardener? And where have I heard that name before?" 'Shigure!' Akito thought in surprise. 'What's he up to this time? And who's this Tohru person?'

"Its my middle name you idiot! And I didn't exactly tell her I was a gardener." Akito's brow knit with annoyance. 'So he's been flirting with some little wench has he? Why would he tell her he was a gardener though? Any simpleton with half a brain could tell he's royalty.'

"Yes, well what's left unsaid is just as bad as a lie and you still haven't told me why you did it." He heard Shigure quip.

"I thought it would be nice to have a real friend for once instead of someone trying to get in my favor. Someone, who liked me for something other than my station." Akito was burning with anger. Why would he need anyone else when he had Akito. What was so special about some little girl anyway? Suddenly something clicked in his mind. This Tohru girl didn't know who Yuki really was. 'If she were to find out the truth she would either hate him for lying to her or try to get on his good side. Either way Yuki would see that the only person he needs is me,' he thought with excitement. With a smirk on his face and plan in his head Prince Akito headed off to set things in motion.

Blue: I hope you enjoyed it! I'll to get another chapter done tonight. I've got some really great ideas!

Ivey: I think you mean I've got some really great ideas. I'm the muse remember?

Blue: Fine, fine Ivey has some great ideas. Anyway please review! Oh and thank you everyone who let me know what a Beta Reader is! And thank you once again for reading what started out as a way to zone out during English class and still look like I was working.


	7. Flowers for Wishing

Blue: SUCCESS! Chapter seven is now complete thanks to a sugar rush and Ivey working over time!

Ivey: Can I go sleep now?

Blue: Sorry, Ivey, but I want to get started on chapter eight. Here have some more Dr. Pepper.

Ivey: There is sucha thing as child labor laws you know!

Blue: Which is why I'm glad we're both eighteen!

Ivey: Damn it!

Blue: Thanks **AnimeFreaks13** for another ego-boosting review! I hope this is soon enough for you! And an extra special thanks to **Amelie Rae Lanhoss** who always leaves me paragraph length reviews. You are such an inspiration and even though my wrists feel like they're gonna fall off I'll be sure to get chapter eight out sometime tomorrow… or um today since its 1:27 am over here. Anywho, Ivey you're up!

Ivey: ::zzzzzzzzzz::

Blue: IVEY!

Ivey: ::falls off the bed:: I DIDN'T DO IT! ::notices Blue's icy glare:: Oh right… Blue doesn't own Fruits Basket ::rolls eyes:: like anyone actually thinks she does…

This is dedicated to my best friend Josh. You better not be watching me at any naked time! Not just shower time!

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

As Sunday dawned it brought clouds as well. Tohru woke to the muggy morning with a smile and hurried off to take a quick bath. With her face pink from scrubbing she combed her hair enjoying the feel of it falling passed her shoulders. Having her hair pinned up practically everyday of the week got old fast. With that done she donned her green dress and tied the sash carefully into a bow. Smiling softly she walked over to the desk and plucked the half a dozen dandelion puffs out of the clay vase. 'Maybe I should stop by the garden on the way and pick a few more before I go,' she thought happily. 'And maybe Tomo will be there.' She blushed brightly at the thought. She'd only met him a few times but he seemed like such a nice boy. 'I really do hope we can be friends.'

"Tohru something has come up… an errand… I won't be able to join you today. I apologize," Hana said from behind her. Tohru turned around in surprise to see her friend wearing a regretful visage.

"Oh Hana I didn't hear you come in! It's all right! I'll be fine. Please enjoy your day off!" she said not wanting Hana to worry about her. Without warning Hana embraced her. "Hana? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. I only wish I could go with you…" Little did Tohru know that the older girl was not referring to the visit to the churchyard.

With dandelions in her pocket and her brow knit with worry Tohru walked down the path towards the private garden. 'I wonder if Hana's all right? She said it was nothing so I shouldn't worry, but still… Oh well there's no use worrying. If Hana says it's nothing then it must be nothing. Besides it's a beautiful day!' She looked up at the sky and saw the clouds gathering. A sure sign that it would rain that night. 'Well maybe not beautiful, but certainly a nice day…' she thought latching the weather worn gate behind her.

"Miss Honda what a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see you here today. Weren't you going to visit your mother today?" Prince Yuki was once again on his knees waging war with the weeds. Tohru gave Tomo a warm smile and kneeled across from him careful not to get her dress too dirty.

"Yes, but I thought it might be nice to stop by to say hello and maybe pick a few more dandelions if its alright," she answered.

"Dandelions? But Miss Honda those are weeds," he replied a little confused. Why would anyone want to pick weeds? Tohru blushed slightly and wrung her hands together.

"I know its silly, but my mom always said that dandelions were wishing flowers. She said that even weeds have good in them. So I always take them to her when I visit and make a wish," she said looking down at the ground. Yuki suppressed a grin with difficulty. He didn't want her to think he was laughing at her, but she was just so… there wasn't really a word for it. She was just so Tohru.

"You know now that I think about it your right. Everything has at least a little good in it. Though it seems you're better at seeing it than I am. You know my mother took care of this garden before she died. At first I didn't want to come here, but then I remembered how much she loved it. She wouldn't want it to wither so I decided to take it on. But…" Yuki stood up and walked over to one of the yellow rose bushes. With a pruner (A/N: in case you didn't know a pruner is a tool used for gardening to cut stems and stuff.) he cut off rose that was just beginning to bloom and pulling off the thorns held it out to Tohru. "It would be ungentlemanly of me to let you leave without something for yourself." Tohru was thoroughly flustered. Never in her life had anyone, especially a handsome boy, ever given her a rose or any other flower for that matter.

"Tomo, I-I can't take that! It wouldn't be right!" she said as her face began to match the bell peppers. Yuki chuckled at her highly amusing behavior.

"I insist. Besides yellow roses mean friendship and we are friends, right?" he said softly. Tohru nodded. It would be rude to refuse a gift and she really did want to be friends. As she took the rose from him their fingertips brushed lightly and they both blushed.

"Thank you so much Tomo. It's really very kind of you. Well, I better be going now. Goodbye!" She hurried toward the gate, but turned when Yuki called out to her.

"Yes?" He walked over to her with several dandelions in hand.

"You forgot these," he said and handed them to her. She blushed at her own foolishness. Red was becoming a regular color for her. Laughing lightly in embarrassment she tapped the side of her head with her fist.

"Oh right! Silly me! Thank you again," she exclaimed and waved goodbye as she disappeared through the gate. 'She really should wear her hair down more often,' he thought and went back to work.

While the royal family normally dinned alone most days it was tradition that Sunday dinner was eaten together. It was a tense affair between the Sohma men, but it was one none of them ever missed. It was with this in mind that Akito devised his plan to get rid of this Tohru woman. However he would be unable to execute his scheme without the help of his ever-dutiful servant. Once again lounging in his study he waited patiently for his breakfast. Hearing the tale-tell clicks of Hana's heels he sat himself at his desk. If it suited his needs he could be agreeable. He kept his back to the servant as she entered and crossed the room. When she set the tray on the desk he grasped her wrist firmly. Hana didn't flinch; instead she turned her dark eyes on him. Akito loosened his grip and took her hand in his stroking it with the other.

"Did you know Yuki has made a new friend? A little servant girl named _Tohru_. She has taken my brother away from me and we must show her for what she really is." He took his eyes off her face and examined her hand as he traced the lines of her palm. Her skin was almost as pale as Akito's own and for servant's hands they were exceptionally soft. Letting her hand drop he stood and leaned towards her, brushing his cheek against hers as he whispered into her ear. "Will you help Saki?" Hanajima showed no outward reaction to his intimate coercion.

"Yes, Akito."

Blue: I bet your all wondering what Akito wants Hana to do. Actually some of you probably already figured it out… I hope not but oh well.

Ivey: Amelie Rae Lanhoss was right you are evil. Why did you cut it off there?

Blue: It's called a cliffhanger. Anyway, I really don't know much about gardening although my grandpa's probably glaring down at me from heaven and wondering why I never paid attention to him the summer I stayed with him and grandma. Sorry gramps I was probably playing with dirt or picking grapes. Say hi to Josh for me!

Ivey: You know that everyone's probably wondering about the dedication at the beginning of each chapter. No one knows who this Josh guy is.

Blue: Oh right! Well if anyone would like to know his full name is Josh Ivey (that's where Ivey gets her name hehe) and I knew him since third grade. Last year he was hit by a car and due to some hospital negligence he got a head injury. He was a crazy guy who always had a smile on his face. Lots of people thought he was weird and I always got annoyed with him, but he was still my best friend. He always liked my poems and said he loved me so I thought I'd write this story to show how much I loved him.

Ivey: Wow… That was depressing…

Blue: Nah its ok. I'm still grieving but that's why I'm writing this story. I really believe what Tohru says in this story. "It's ok to be sad sometimes. I want to remember everything about (him) even if some things make me sad." Sorry if I brought anyone down. Whenever I read a dedication I always wonder about it, but I never ask cause I don't want to be nosy. Anyway please review! You guys rock!


	8. Calm Before the Storm

Blue: This is the longest chapter I have written to date. Unfortunately it also took me way longer than I expected because I'm really, **really**, **really** tired! I stayed up all night last night fixing all the little typos and grammar mistakes I could find and then I went to breakfast with my mom. When I came home I could not for the life of me fall asleep! I even tried reading a Fruits Basket manga; But that only made it worse cause I kept getting ideas! So thus my period of insomnia stretches into thirty-six hours. This is very bad I have gone for four days without sleep before and its is NOT pretty!

Ivey: It's true she looked like crap!

Blue: ::opens her mouth, sighs and closes her mouth:: I'm too tired to yell at you right now. Moving on then… Oh, **Amelie Rae Lanhoss **you know I can't answer your question about Hana! It would ruin a LOT of good plot twists. Lets just say that you shouldn't give up on her just yet! And thank you for your comments on grieving. It's such a relief to be able to relate to someone about it. Ivey do your thing so we can go pass out!

Ivey: Never have, never will. Peace out!

This is dedicated to my best friend Josh. I have your sweatshirt hope that's cool!

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

Tohru walked through the tiny graveyard behind the one room church with its dirt caked windows and peeling whitewashed walls to the most recently placed marker. On the simple wooden cross was carved the name 'Kyoko Aoki'. Sitting down on the grass she crossed her legs and placed a few of the dandelions in front of the marker.

"Hi mom it's me Tohru. I'm sorry I haven't been to visit more often, but it's been really busy at the castle. Hana said to tell you hello since she couldn't come today. She seemed like something was bothering her this morning, but she said it was nothing. I hope it's nothing at least. I've been practicing my reading and arithmetic like you wanted and I think I'm getting better. Oh and I made another friend! I met him a while ago and he's very kind. His name's Tomo and he gave me this yellow rose! He said that yellow roses mean friendship. Isn't it pretty?" Tohru picked up one of the dandelions and closed her eyes tightly. 'I wish that Tomo and I will become good friends.' Taking a deep breath she blew as hard as she could and all the puffy white seeds scattered and were carried off by the wind. "It looks like its going to rain doesn't? I guess I better start heading back. Please, watch over Hana I know there's something bothering her. I love you and I'll come visit again soon," she finished. Hopefully she would reach the castle before the downpour.

Yuki was finished tending his garden soon after Tohru left the castle grounds and found himself with nothing more do than wait around until dinner. As usual the young prince was absolutely dreading the evening. Every week it was the same. Yuki's father, King Yukio, whom Yuki was named after, was always the first one in the banquet hall no matter how many times Yuki tried to beat him there. When they were children Yuki and Akito made a game of it that both father and sons enjoyed. This ceased however after Queen Keiko died. King Yukio was consumed with grief withdrawing from his young sons. With the loss of his mother and the negligence of his father Akito clung to Yuki desperately. The sickly prince feared his little brother would abandon him as well and demanded all his attention. However, this only drove Yuki away. He spent more and more time in his mother's garden where Akito could often not follow.

Sunday after Sunday Yuki delayed his arrival as much as he dared. The meal was served promptly at seven and lately he had sauntered in as the last chime struck. The same four maids served the five-course meal like clockwork. First the soup, then the salad, next the meat (usually some new delicacy), afterwards cheese and fruit, and lastly a light dessert. Few words were shared between the royal family. "How is your health of late Akito?" and "Yuki, has your progress in fencing improved?" were the most common. Aside from that the only sounds made were of utensils clinking and the servants' careful steps upon the marble floor. The only break from the monotony was Lord Shigure's occasional attendance, which, thankfully, was rare.

Perhaps a trip to the market would coax him out of this Sunday afternoon stupor. Besides he hadn't been out of the palace in what seemed like forever. Having decided Yuki went to his room to find his cloak and grab a few gold coins. Entering his room he was startled to see Akito sitting by his window with his arms draped over the sill. Over the years Yuki had made a point to avoid being alone with his sibling as much as possible. While Yuki was physically stronger he was hindered by a deep seeded fear of Akito. Whether it was from his easily sparked temper or the memory of that first strike across the cheek Yuki wasn't sure, but no matter the cause it was a fact that he never lifted a finger against Akito. Not even in defense.

"Yuki, there you are." Akito looked over his shoulder at his fraternal twin. They were as different as night and day in features as well as personality. The only thing they shared was their willowy frames, pale complexion, and softness of speech all of which they received from their mother. They were nothing like their father in looks. King Yukio's fiery coloring and powerful build was the polar opposite of his heirs. Akito gained the explosive temper their father was known for, although the King had exercised more control over the years as Akito let his own slip.

"Akito," Yuki greeted as neutrally as possible. With hurried steps the gray haired prince approached his wardrobe and took out his brown hooded cloak. His dark purple cloak was in much better condition, but he wanted to avoid attention in town. Purple was a royal color. Yuki could feel his twin's eyes boring into him as he fished a few coins from the box on his nightstand.

"Where are you going?" asked Akito. Yuki didn't look at him when he answered trying to appear busy with securing his bootlaces.

"Into town."

"You'll be late for dinner."

"I'm never late for dinner." Yuki tensed as he felt Akito's arms wrap around his chest from behind.

"Will you bring me something?" he inquired with the slightest hint of excitement in his tone. Despite how twisted he'd become every once in a while the little boy who made up stories with Yuki and watched the birds in fascination would venture out from wherever it was he'd locked himself away.

"Of course Akito…"

When Tohru arrived back at the castle it was just starting to sprinkle. Nearing the servants' entrance she saw that someone was leaned against the wall with their arms crossed and appeared to be chewing on something. The something turned out to be what looked like a fishbone and the someone was the guard Tohru had meet only a few days ago.

"Hello!" Tohru said with a smile. To Tohru both the guard and Lord Shigure seemed a lot alike. They liked to tease, but she could tell that both men had good hearts. The guard looked up from the arduous task of drawing in the dirt with the toe of his boot and grinned back at her.

"Hey, there little missy! You're Tohru, right?" Tohru blinked and nodded her head. She had of course seen him, however they hadn't had the chance to be properly introduced.

"That creepy chick that's always seeing ghosts or visions or whatever was lookin' for ya. She said that one of the servants was blowin' chucks so they need you to help the other servers with that hoity toity dinner thing tonight. Ya know the one the chief always has with those two scrawny pale kids he calls his heirs.

Tohru stared at him speechless for a moment. It took another moment for Tohru to processes what the man had just said to her.

"Um, ok!" she said with a weak smile and bidding him goodbye she made her way to the kitchens.

Blue: I'll work on chapter um…. What are we on now eight? Nine? Never mind. I'll work on it once I take a ridiculously long nap. Don't forget to review. Night!


	9. Ribbons and Robins

Blue: Hey guys. Well I tried to go to sleep I really did, but did it happen? No, no it did not. So I used my time to write chapter nine. I forgot to mention this last chapter but there is a reason that Kyoko's and Tohru's surnames are different which you will eventually find out. Just to let you know I'm not even half way finished with this story. It's going to be long and very mysterious. Next chapter is when the REALLY big stuff starts happening.

Ivey: You mean I have put in more effort than I have been? ::Blue nods. Ivey groans:: But I'm TIRED!

Blue: Get over it… And now to the reviews: Congratulations **AllHailSophietheQueen **for correctly guessing Sanosuke, however someone else already guessed it so you win second place! ::presents a bag of M&Ms as a consolation prize::** AnimeFreaks13** thank you for the review… I think… Actually I couldn't really figure out if it was a _good_ review or a _bad_ one. So um… yeah…

Ivey: Hey if it was a bad review does that mean we can quit?

Blue: ::props head in hand:: I'm not really sure… I guess if we keep getting good reviews then, no, we can't quit.

Ivey: But we didn't get any good reviews for the last chapter… 

Blue: Oh…. Hold on! Stop the presses! We just got another review! Eureka! **faerie-kittie306 animelover **just gave us a "great" review! Thank you very much! I guess we _have_ to continue now Ivey!

Ivey: Ah man! Fine! Fruits Basket is owned by much more fortunate people than either Blue or myself… Hey I sounded all sophisticated just now! Cool!

This story is dedicated to my best friend Josh. I still have that awesome snow globe you gave me in middle school!

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

His Royal Highness Prince Yuki was feeling extremely out of place at the moment. Despite wearing his most drab and tattered clothing with his hood pulled up he still stuck out like a sore thumb. The poor prince couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong. He was dressed only slightly better than the peasants were, he didn't have any guards with him, and he wasn't bothering anyone. Unfortunately for Yuki, he didn't realize you can take the prince out of the palace, but you can't take the palace out of the prince. It was clear to everyone that he was nobility even if they didn't know quite who he was. With his refined posture and polite mannerisms he practically screamed royalty and those around him nodded, bowed, or even curtsied in respect.

"Well, if it's that obvious I might as well not bother with this stupid hood," he muttered under his breath. With the muggy weather the wool fabric was clinging to his sweaty neck and itching like there was no tomorrow. The market place was certainly a source of entertainment for solitary young man. Everywhere around him was a plethora of interesting sights, sounds, and smells. Vendors shouting their wears, stands with pastries baked fresh that morning, the tinkling of coins exchanging hands it was all so interesting. Oh, how he longed to be just like everyone else with a normal family and a simple life… But then again he wasn't so sure he could live without taking a nice warm bath every day and the simplest of domestic tasks daunted the sheltered boy.

Yuki paused as he passed a rather small booth being run by a mother and her teenage daughter. All across the counter lay dozens of ribbons in every length, color, and design imaginable.

"See anything to yer fancy, sir?" the older woman asked.

"I'm not sure… I wasn't looking for anything, but these reminded me of someone," he replied. The woman grinned knowingly.

"Ah, I see! You've got yerself a sweetheart!" Yuki's eyes widened and he blushed furiously.

"NO! It's nothing like that-" he tried to interrupt but the woman would not be deterred. She reached under the counter and pulled out a dark stained wooden box. Her daughter cleared a place for it and the woman carefully laid out several ribbons.

"These m'boy are only for the most specialist of customers! Now which one would ye be getting for yer lady friend?" It seemed this woman was a salesman than she appeared at first sight. Yuki felt like he was caught in a trap which only means of escape was to purchase his way out. Sighing, he looked over the merchandise highly doubting he would see anything worth the pocket change. However, his eye was caught by one particular ribbon. It was yellow satin, the same yellow as Miss Honda's sash, and the ends had tiny clear glass beads stitched onto it. The woman followed his gaze and smiled at the selection.

"A fine choice sir, indeed that 'tis. Mary would ye be so kind as to wrap that up for the gentleman? That's a good girl." As her daughter wrapped the ribbon up in a piece of brown paper and tied it with some twine the prince found himself handing over a few coins to the woman. "Thank ye for yer patronage yer highness," she said with a wink handing him his change and the tiny package. Yuki was too flummoxed to speak so he gave her a nod and a weak smile. Walking away he looked down at the bundle in his hand. 'What just happened…?'

Hana stood from her chair as Akito slipped into the room with a stoic expression on his face. While his face remained passive she could see that his eyes were glittering with excitement. The twisted prince trailed his hand along the wall as he approached his ever-enigmatic servant. He stopped three feet from her leaning with one shoulder against the wall and looking at her expectantly.

"Is it done?"

"One of the servants has fallen ill." Akito smirked.

"And who will be taking her place in the banquet hall this evening?"

"Tohru Honda," she answered without emotion.

"Good…" he dismissed her with the wave of a hand and entered his bedchambers. Hana exited quietly and headed down the corridor to the room she shared with her only friend. She had preparations of her own to be completed.

Once Tohru had changed into one of her work frocks she raced to the kitchen to see how she could help. Everyone was running around in a tizzy putting the finishing touches on the extravagant meal. She tried to ask one cook how she could help, but was snapped at and told shut up and stay out of the way until she was called for. Placing herself out of the way in an empty corner of the kitchen she tried to quell the nervous feeling in her stomach.

Yuki knocked on Akito's door and then let himself in without waiting for a reply. In his right hand he help a cage that housed a robin. He set it on the desk in front of the open window and Akito's eyes lit up. Akito looked at his brother in mild interest.

"You've brought me a bird…" Yuki nodded and his eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"Come on Akito we don't want to keep father waiting."

King Yukio sat at the head of the table sipping absently from his wineglass and mulling over the important issue he had yet to come to a decision on. The creaking of the banquet hall door drew him out of his daze and towards the two young men. They walked the length of the hall and took their usual seats at the table. Akito to his left and Yuki to his right. The first chime sounded and the king clapped his hands together twice signaling to the servers that they were ready to begin. The second chime sounded as the four maids entered. The first girl filled their glasses with a finely aged white wine that would go nicely with this evening's courses. The third chime sounded and another maid set a basket of sourdough bread between the three men. The fourth chime sounded and the first maid reappeared with a bowl of soup that she placed in front of the king. The fifth chime sounded and a third maid served Prince Yuki a bowl of soup. The sixth chime sounded and the final maid appeared with the remaining bowl of soup. As the seventh and final chime sounded Yuki locked eyes with Tohru Honda. His breath caught in his throat and Tohru promptly dropped the soup. "Tomo?!"

Blue: That's it for now! I'm going to go eat Japanese food now! I am so hungry! And tired! But more hungry than anything. Don't forget to review!

Ivey: DUDE! We have to get onigiri at Sushi Yoshi!

Blue: Oh we just got a review from **saiyuki-cat**! I'm ecstatic that you're enjoying my story! I'll definitely check out your Inuyasha fic(s) as soon as I get back from dinner!


	10. Splatters and Spills

Blue: Hey guys! This was the hardest chapter for me to write so far. I started it after I got back from Sushi Yoshi. I had just eaten a tsuru bento and I was ready to go (although Ivey was just a tad bit grumpy cause they didn't have onigiri). However the inspiration was just not there. Finally I got over a page written when my computer froze up. Of course I hadn't saved since the second paragraph so Ivey said several rather creative obscenities. They were all aimed at me, but I couldn't blame her. So at that point I cried a little, took three sleeping pills and watched Witch Hunter Robin until I passed out in an awkward position on my bed. I slept from two a.m. until five p.m. and then restarted this chapter. It actually turned out better than what I had originally written.

Ivey: I'm still pissed at you though. You really are a stupid bitch you know that?

Blue: I know. Well onto the reviews! **AnimeFreaks13** left me a very nice review as usual. I'm glad I'm not the only one who gets confused on what happened when. I keep going back through like three chapters just to find what someone said so I could refer to it. This would have been out sooner, but well I was recovering from lack of sleep. **S.B. Kisses **I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this one too! **Amelie Rae Lanhoss **Yay two reviews! I'm sorry that you can't figure out if Hana is evil or not, but that's kind of the point. It's leading up to a suspenseful moment in the next chapter. About the bird… Akito used to watch them when he was little (in my story) and in the anime/manga he has birds so yeah… And yes Akito is responsible for the servant being sick. He sorta, kinda had Hana poison just a little. But she doesn't die or anything… I don't think… Anyway! **West FullMoon** Akito is more than just a depressed prince, as you will see in this chapter! Hehe! **Pebbled Sky **you will soon find out why Hana helped Akito. But for now I can't tell you if she's good or evil. Sorry! And thank you so much for adding me to your favorites list! I feel so loved! **saiyuki-cat **I was happy to read your story! Well there is defiantly going to be a little romance in this story but I still can't decide on pairings! And, yes, Kyo WILL be in this story as well as Hatsuharu and Uo! I'm not sure about any of the other characters though. Kureno and Rin will not be in it though cause I only have the anime and manga vol. 1-5. I would have no way to get them in character since I don't even know anything about them. **Kute Anime Kitty** I'm sorry for being mean, but it'll probably happen again. Forgive this humble servant. Thanks everyone! Enjoy chapter ten!

Ivey: You're a moron if you think Blue owns Fruits Basket. Actually you're probably a moron anyway.

Blue: Ivey don't insult the readers!

This is dedicated to my best friend Josh. If you were here it would take me so long to play Silent Hill 4.

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

For Tohru time seemed to stand still… Everyone in the banquet hall was staring at her. Her jaw was slack as she struggled to comprehend what had just happened. 'Why is Tomo… He's a gardener so why would he be…' The confused maid's eyes suddenly widened and she quickly looked down at the mess she had made. At her feet lay the shattered remains of the china bowl and splattered across the front of her dress and the king's boots was the soup. Her head jerked up and her horror stricken face was visible to everyone. Tears welled up in her eyes and she dropped to her knees.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried as she frantically tried to gather all the fragments into her apron. One of the other maids suddenly snapped out of her daze and wretched Tohru up by her arm and yanked her out of the banquet hall. Another maid started cleaning up the mess while the third maid dashed to the kitchen for another bowl of soup. The king snapped his fingers at the remaining maid to gain her attention.

"You! Leave that for now and get me Makoto. You two!" He called his sons' attention to him and frowned. "I'd meant to inform you about something of importance during dinner, but perhaps it would be better if I spoke to each of you separately. I seem to have lost my appetite. Akito, come with me. Yuki I'll send someone for you later." Makotos hurried entrance drew all eyes to the door.

"My lord you sent for-"

"Makoto get that incompetent wench and bring her to my study. I will deal with her myself," King Yukio interrupted. Makoto bowed and scurried off to collect Tohru. Yuki's mouth had suddenly become dry as a desert. He swallowed reflexively which only seemed to stick his tongue to the roof of his mouth. It felt rather like trying to eat peanut butter without any milk. His nails dug into his thighs as he struggled for something to say. If Miss Honda was beaten or fired it would be his entire fault.

"Father I… It's not Miss Honda's fault! Please don't dismiss her!" he pleaded. Kind Yukio raised a brow at his son.

"Oh really? So who was the one who shattered the bowl and ruined my boots then?" Yuki had no response.

While all the hustle and bustle was occurring in the banquet hall Hana was busy packing. In a satchel she placed an extra frock, a heavy cloak, a small purse filled with coins, a loaf of bread, and two apples. With quick movements she tied the bag closed and slung the strap over her shoulder. Hana was half way out the door when she quickly turned around and grabbed a letter on the desk with "Tohru" written on the front. Slipping it into her apron pocket she abandoned her noisy shoes and walked swiftly down the hall. She didn't have much time left.

The maid had left Tohru seated in the kitchen with instructions not run off if she knew what's good for her. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and she clasped them together in an effort to stop them. 'I'm such an idiot! I made a fool out of myself in front of the royal family! But why was Tomo…' Tohru suddenly gasped as the pieces clicked together. It was the prince's private garden. The look on his face when she'd said she'd never seen the prince before. Lord Shigure's reaction when she'd called him Tomo. It finally made sense. Her eyes widened in horror. 'He's really Prince Yuki and I've been so disrespectful! But did he let me think that he was a gardener?' Prince Yuki's words suddenly popped into her head_. Yellow roses mean friendship and we are friends, right?_ "He just wanted to have a friend…" she realized. "Someone who didn't just think of his as the prince." An overwhelming sadness washed over her. 'He must be so lonely… Poor Yuki, it must be so hard to make friends when everyone is so afraid of offending you.' The kitchen door was yanked open and Tohru jumped to her feet. Makoto was standing framed in the doorway with a rueful little smile on his face.

"Come with me."

In the king's study the atmosphere was tense. King Yukio sat at his desk while Akito was calmly standing in front of the bookshelf reading the various titles. The king watched his son with hardened eyes. The sound of the rain hitting the windows filled his ears. The sound, which usually soothed him, was currently nothing more than a nuisance. What he had to say his son would not like.

"Akito, how have you been?" The boy didn't answer at first and let his fingers trail over the spines of the books.

"How am I always father?" he responded.

"Hatori has told me that you've grown weaker of late. That you haven't quite recovered from your last bout of illness. Your health is something I've ignored for far too long and I have come to a decision." Akito stilled his hand that was tracing the smooth edge of a marble bookend. The King stood and strolled over to the window and stared out into the darkness.

"In most cases the eldest son is chosen as the successor to the throne, however you are a twin and your constant illness is something that must be taken into consideration. As such I have spoken with Hatori and he has informed me that the advances in medicine in the neighboring kingdom of Pinnath far surpass that which has been achieved here in Angmar. In two weeks time there shall be a ball at which I shall announce Yuki as my heir. After which you will be taken to Pinnath in the hope that whatever it is God has cursed you with can be cured."

Akito felt like he couldn't breathe. Yuki would take the crown which by all rights should be Akito's and he was being sent away. The prince's features twisted into a snarl and he grasped the bookend firmly in his hand.

"NO!"

Makoto led Tohru most of the way and then pointed her down a corridor with instructions to go through the third door to the left and don't bother knocking. He left with a look of glee dancing across his features. If her klutzy performance earlier didn't get her sacked then entering the king's study without showing proper respect certainly would. 'Finally that little wench will get what's coming to her.'

Tohru watched him leave slowly walked over to the door. She couldn't recall ever being more terrified in her live and felt as if she was going to be sick any moment now. With a deep breath and a quick prayer she opened the door. Tohru froze at what she saw. Akito was standing over his father's body splattered with blood and a look of malice about him.

Ivey: You are so evil. You know the reviews are going to kill you, right?

Blue: Yes. That is why I'm working on chapter eleven right now and have locked my door.

Ivey: Wait… I'm on the other side of the door.

Blue: Yes… yes you are…


	11. True Nature Revealed

Blue: See? I told you we'd both be fine.

Ivey: Only cause I picked the lock before the mob came.

Blue: Yeah well…. HEY LOOK ITS LUTINET COLONEL ROY MUSTANG!

Ivey: WHERE?!?!

Blue: ::snickers::

Ivey: That wasn't funny!

Blue: ::whispers:: Ivey has a crush on that guy Mustang guy from Fullmetal Alchemist. It's pretty funny since he's not even real.

Ivey: Yeah, well neither am I and besides I'm not the one drooling over that drawing of Miroku that Amanda did for you for your birthday. I swear every time she looks at the damn thing she giggles.

Blue: Moving on then… Thanks **S.B. Kisses** here's another chapter for your reading enjoyment! Also thank you **AnimeFreaks13** I really do hope you enough this chapter. I only want to continue if people actually want to read it. If I just don't have the talent for something I don't bother. Like ballet for example. I'm too awkward for ballet and it takes me twice as long to learn the moves then everyone else. Plus I felt extremely awkward wearing something that tight fitting. I don't even like to be in a bathing suit in front of people, yet I love to swim and go to the beach. It's a mystery really…

Ivey: The mystery is how you managed to survive this long. ::receives glare from Blue:: What? Whatever Blue doesn't own Fruits Basket. Or even her car Daddy paid the tab on that one.

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

This is dedicated to my best friend Josh. Ivey says hi.

Akito stared down at the corpus of his father panting slightly as the adrenaline rush began to ware off. The king was clearly dead. He hadn't been expecting Akito to react so violently and had made himself an open target when he'd turned his back on him. Akito's cry had caused him to turn slightly and the blow hit him in the left temple. The force threw him back so the right side of his face hit the windowpane creating a spider web like crack. King Yukio crumpled to the floor too incoherent to think of a way to defend himself from him mad son. The last thought that passed through his mind was 'His finally gone mad…' The deranged prince brought the black bookend down once more and it was over. Poised over the man who created him sneered and he dropped the murder device with a thud.

All he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears as his plus raced. Akito jerked his head up when he caught the sound of a sharp gasp. Both prince and servant stood stone still as they stared at one another. Tohru had forgotten how to breathe as her knuckles turned white on the hand clasped around the doorknob. All it took was flash of lightening to rip a strangled cry from her throat and she fled. Akito, however, did not give chase. Instead he gave a cry of his own.

"GUARDS!"

Yuki sat slumped in the library in an overstuffed chair with his eyes slightly glazed picking the twine of the tiny package sitting in his lap. It had remained in his pocket since that afternoon and before dinner he had been planning on how to give it to Miss Honda. He thought he might have someone find out when her birthday was for him. Christmas was several months away and it seemed such a waste to let it collect dust while waiting for winter. Then again the summer solstice was only two weeks away. Every year villages celebrated the longest day of the year. Festivals were held in every town in Angmar while a grand ball was held at the castle. He could give it to her that morning. But now… now he'd probably never see her again. She'd be sacked and there was nothing he could do about it.

Hurried footsteps echoed through the corridor drawing Yuki from his brooding. Shouts reached his ears and the young prince abandoned his comfortable position in favor of finding out what all the bloody noise was about. He pulled the double doors open and strode out.

"What's going on?" he asked one of the guards that was running pass. The guard in question was a few years older than Yuki but very tall and scrawny. His face was perspiring and he bent over resting his hands on his thighs trying to catch his breath. After a moment he went ramrod straight and then bowed deeply.

"Your highness…(gasp) your father has been murdered! A servant attack his majesty and the whole castle is looking for her!" he managed to spit out. Yuki stared at the man with wide eyes.

"Who has done this?" he asked in shock. What girl could possibly best the king who was taller than his sons and hardened from years of training and battles?

"She had an odd name sir. A boy's name I believe. Something Honda… Oh, that's it! Tohru Honda!"

Tohru Honda ran blindly down the hallway and rounded a corner bumping into someone who wrapped their arms around her to keep from falling. She struggled and drew in a breath to scream when the person released one hand and clamped it over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Tohru, silence!" The person whispered urgently. Her eyes, which had shut tight on impact, suddenly snapped open as she recognized the voice as that of her friend. Hana removed her hand.

"Hana! The king-!"

"I know you must follow me and be quiet. Everything depends on you now," she interrupted as she grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall. They ran for long distance before Hana entered a sitting room that appeared not to have seen use in quite some time. The couches were covered in cloth that was yellow with age, thick dust covered every surface, the drapes were drawn, and the tapestries on walls were fraying at the ends. Hana went behind one of the tapestries and after a moment it seemed she had disappeared into the wall. Tohru walked over to the tapestry and pulled it back revealing a panel missing from the wall that was about two feet wide by four feet. A scratching sound was heard and the Tohru blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light of the lantern Hana had lit.

"We must hurry… yes… They're coming," she said softly. Footsteps could be heard in the hallway and Tohru scrambled into the passage letting the tapestry flap closed behind her. Hana then slid the panel back into place grabbed Tohru's hand once again dragging her down the winding stairs at a fast pace.

"Hana, where are we going? What's going on?" she asked with worry.

"They are searching for you. You will be executed if you're found." At the end of the corridor was a tunnel with clay walls dug out beneath the palace. Moisture dripped from the ceiling and turned the ground into mud. Tohru had been keeping her balance pretty well so far, but when Hana said, "executed" she slipped and landed on her knees and one hand. Hana still tightly held the other and pulled her onto her feet.

"Executed? Why?"She asked with a tremor in her voice. First she had been ordered to serve at an important meal at the last minute. Then shattered what she figured was a rather expensive bowl spilling soup on the king in the process. Realized she'd made a complete fool of herself in front of a prince. Was in the process of being dismissed and walked in on Prince Akito right after he'd killed his own father. And now she was going to be executed? Despite her earlier thoughts this had _no_t turned out to be a nice day. Never in her life had she ever wanted her mother so badly as she did at that moment.

"Akito told the guards you were the one who killed the king."

"But I didn't!"

"I know. That is why you have to escape. You must find the boy with fire in his eyes and lead him back to that from which he was cast out." At the end of the tunnel was a wall that stood roughly twelve feet high with a ladder secured to it. Directly above the ladder was trapdoor, which Tohru guessed led outside since she could hear raindrops hitting the wooden surface. Hana stopped in front of the ladder and turned around to face her friend. The bottom half of her dress was caked in mud that had also splattered on her hands and arms. Her hair that had been so smooth and glossy that morning was now tangled and clung to her pale, sweaty face. With her scared blue eyes filled with tears and confusion and her lip trembling she looked more like a little girl than a young woman. Hana took the satchel from her shoulder and hung it across Tohru's.

"Hana… I don't understand," she said as tears finally welled over and spilled down her cheeks. Hana pulled a letter from her pocket and handed it to her friend. Then she pulled Tohru into a tight embrace.

"I have seen what shall come to pass if you fail," she whispered into her ear. "But you are strong Tohru. You find good where others see only darkness. And you shall come through this tribulation the victor. Now go. Run west as fast as you can until dawn. We shall next meet again."

Blue: Please review I really want to know what you think! I'm gald that's done it took me about five hours to get it just right.

Ivey: Whoopdy frickin' doo! ::rolls eyes::

Blue: Why do I keep you around?

Ivey: The question is why do I stay…


	12. Into the West

Blue: Well, we've certainly worked hard today, haven't we Ivey? Ivey…:sees slacker muse sleeping in chair and drooling on Fruits Basket vol. 2: IVEY:falls out of chair: What are you doing?

Ivey:looks at Blue and then looks at slightly moist comic: Uh… research?

Blue:sigh: Never mind. Let's see the reviews for chapter eleven:checks stats page: Oh… one… Well, it's better than none at all!

Ivey: I say we quit! There's a pint of strawberry ice cream and two brand new games with our names on it!

Blue: But… we can't let **saiyuki-cat **down, can we? Patrick said he liked it. And what about Amelie Rae Lanhoss? She still likes us even if she hasn't reviewed… for the last… two chapters… Oh dear lord you're right they hate us!

Ivey: Well, maybe you. You're the polite boring one while I'm the amusing sarcastic one. Everyone likes me.

Blue: It's the middle of the week so maybe people are just busy. Let's post this chapter and see what happens… Hey Pebbled Sky put us on her favs. list so we must still be wanted!

Ivey: Whatever. Blue didn't create Fruits Basket and she doesn't own it. If she did it wouldn't have made a cent. :smirks as Blue sobs into her pillow:

This is for my best friend Josh. Is there anyway you can get rid of Ivey? She puts me down a lot and hogs the PS2.

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

As the royal palace was being searched from top to bottom the entire guard, including those that had been off duty and sleeping before the murder, a bedraggled figure crawled out of a long forgotten passageway hidden between the palace wall and the massive hedge that encircled it. Pushing her way out of the bushes she ran as fast as she could through the pouring rain praying that she wouldn't fall and break her ankle. Every so often the lightening would flash and the thunder would crack causing the girl to shriek in fright, but still she continued. Cold and wet, afraid and alone she pressed on. To what end she didn't know.

When the morning sun finally peeked over the horizon Tohru wept with relief as well as exhaustion. She had run for hours keeping to a straight line for fear of getting turned around in the dark without the North Star to aid her in finding west. Branches ripped at her clothes and skin, but still she ran on until she was barley able to stand. Thankfully the rain ceased not long after midnight, however her clothes were wet and muddy. She had long ago lost her cloth shoes that were made for walking along stone not traipsing through the woods and fields. A quarter of a mile off she could see bridge built over a large river she vaguely thought must be the Angern River. 'Safe… If I can just make it to that bridge I'll be safe…' she thought. Her muscles felt like they were on fire, the cuts covered her arms and legs stung, and the soles of her feet left bloody prints in the dirt that seemed determined to imbed itself in her injured feet. Finally she reached her destination and crawled under the bridge. It was only moments later that she finally gave into unconsciousness.

* * *

Miles away Prince Yuki had locked himself in his room. He watched the sun raise and ignoring the incessant knocking on his bedroom. After his conversation with the guard he had gone to see Akito. This had to be a mistake. Not only was Tohru physically incapable of overpowering a man of his father's caliber, she was also the most kindhearted person he'd ever encountered. It just simply wasn't in her to take a life. Yuki had stormed into Akito's study to find him speaking with the captain of the guard.

"Yuki…" Akito acknowledged at his brother's entrance.

"Akito what's the meaning of this? Why are the guards searching for Tohru?" Yuki demanded.

"Surely you must have heard. That wench has murdered our beloved father," he said with anguish that didn't reach his eyes. Akito's eyes were filled with satisfaction. Lord Shigure was sitting near one of the windows with his head resting against the pane and he mentally scoffed at the prince's blatant lie. As one who liked to twist the truth himself he could smell a lie a mile away. Many of the guards found Akito's story to be full of holes as well, but they were in no position to question the boy. Shigure watched the storm rage outside with little interest as his mind focused on his little flower. A bolt of lightening flashed lighting up the gloom outside momentarily and he thought he saw someone disappear into the dense forest that lay beyond the castle.

"It's not possible! Miss Honda isn't capable of murder! She's wouldn't be strong enough for one and besides she isn't that kind of person!" the younger prince protested. Akito's eyes narrowed at his sibling.

"I saw her do it," stated evenly. Yuki's hands balled into fists and he desperately wanted to punch something. He knew Miss Honda couldn't have possibly done it, but he hadn't any proof and Akito claimed to have seen her commit the act. Lord Shigure took that moment to clear his throat.

"Well there's not much we can do now except let the guards do their job. Que sera sera! Akito you need your rest and Yuki you need your beauty sleep if you want to keep making the ladies of the court swoon at the mere sight of you. Ta ta!" he said grasping Yuki by the elbow and leading him from the room. Yuki let Shigure lead him around the corner before he wretched his arm from him.

"What do you think you're doing!" he demanded. Shigure gave him a pointed look and hurried down the hall towards Yuki's sitting room with Yuki following reluctantly. Once inside Shigure locked the door and then took a seat. Yuki stood where he was glowering at the older man.

"Really, Yuki you shouldn't make that face. What if it sticks!" Yuki rolled his eyes and then sat across from the lord. "Much better!" he commented with a wry grin. "Now, on to business then, shall we? I just saw sight that brought tears to my eyes! Our dear princess… well I should say heroine since she actually happens to be a peasant, but that doesn't matter. Where was I? Oh yes… I spotted our little heroine fleeing through the forest far away from our prince into the dark, cruel world that lay beyond…" At this point Yuki stood and smacked Shigure on the forehead.

"Speak like a normal person!" Shigure rubbed his forehead and frowned at the prince.

"You have no sense of the dramatic, Yuki. Very well… As you were busy making a fool of yourself I saw poor, sweet Tohru escape. Are you happy now? You killed all the eloquence of it. Well, I'm off to bed then. Do try to figure a way out of this mess. Sweet dreams!" With that Shigure slipped out the door as feelings of both relief and worry overwhelmed Yuki. Through out the night he sat staring out the window trying to think of a way to help Miss Honda. If he tried to find her she would certainly be caught, but she was out there all alone. Watching the sunrise he wondered where she was and if she was watching the dawn of the new day as well…

Blue: Please, please, please review!

Ivey: You are so pathetic…

Blue: Why must you torment me so?


	13. Two New Faces

Blue: **AnimeFreaks13** thank you very much for your review and chatting with me earlier this evening! However I knew you were on Ivey's side! ::glares::

Ivey: That's right I'm the life of the party! You're just the loser who refills the punch!

Blue: Shut up! No one asked you! Anyway here's another chapter for you with some familiar faces popping up! **Pebbled Sky** your response is appreciated as always. Oh course Shigure reappears! He still has a favor to call in. **faerie-kittie306 animelover **I'm so glad you like the story! It really makes all the hours in front of the computer worth it. Also, Akito killing his father was a crime of passion/insanity. He just wanted to get Tohru fired, but blaming her for the King's murder is like icing on the cake. **Jessica** its ok that you weren't able to review lately I'm just so paranoid. So after receiving three to seven reviews for like six chapters in a row and then getting only one made me afraid I screwed up somewhere and scared everyone off. It was my own fault for posting chapters so fast that I didn't give anyone a chance to review. Hmmm maybe I shouldn't update so often… ::evil grin::

Ivey: No wonder people are on my side. I may be rude, but at least I'm not sadistic.

Blue: La la la… I'm not listening… **saiyuki-cat **second season of Fruits Basket? As far as I'm aware there's only the one season, but then again I'm not really in the know about these things. I have the four dvds and manga vol. 1-5 (6 comes out this month! Hurrah!) If I'm mistaken please let me know so I can ask for more furuba stuff for X-Mas. **S.B. Kisses **I feel so special. Thank you everyone!

Ivey: Blue owning Fruits Basket? That's almost as funny as the time Blue had to scream for her part during a play rehearsal and all other people in the cafeteria (cheerleaders and the dance time) all got quite and stared at her. She squeaked and ran off stage! Hahaha…

Blue: I told you not to talk about that!

This story is dedicated to my best friend Josh. What till you see what happens next!

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

Tohru slept and as she slept she dreamt of things long passed. A man who's face she couldn't recall though she knew it was reflected in her own. He was a collection of feelings and fractured memories. A rough hand patting the top of her head. Sitting snuggled up in a cozy lap while learning prayers. Sneaking toffee from the pantry while the cooks weren't looking. A woman unlike any other who's past was filled with exciting adventures. Stories by a fireplace and shadow puppets. Daisy chains and dandelion wishes in the summer. It was a dreamscape filled with love and protection, but that was all it was. A dream… and like all dreams this one too would end.

When she awoke it was to aching muscles, stinging cuts, and two people standing over her. She blinked and then bolted up.

"I'm sorry!" Both of the strangers took a step back and glanced at her. One was a rather tall girl with long blonde hair covering one eye and wearing a man's tunic and a pair of brown leather boots. The other was a boy, an inch or two taller than his companion, with strange hair and a blank expression. The top of his hair was white as snow while the lower half was solid black. Odd, but it didn't look bad on him. Both of them seemed to be around Tohru's age. The girl cocked a grin and looked over at the boy!

"HA! See? I told she wasn't dead! You owe me ten bronze pieces!" she declared with no small measure of excitement. The boy, on the other hand, just made a noncommittal noise and shrugged his shoulders. He seemed to be neither glad nor disappointed that he'd lost the wager. Tohru didn't know how to react to them. Should she be glad that the girl won or sorry that the boy lost? She looked up at the girl first.

"Congratulations?" then she looked at the boy "I mean… um sorry?" The girl burst into laughter while the corner of the boy's mouth twitched upward momentarily.

"What happened?" the stoic boy asked. Tohru stared blankly at him until she followed his gaze and looked down at herself. She gasped then covered her mouth with one hand and looked around her frantically.

"What you get in a fight or somethin'?" The girl asked looking around for any sign of trouble. She shook her head quickly and held out her hands in a placating manner.

"Oh, no it wasn't anything like that. Thank you for your help, but I should be going now. I have to find someone," she said and crawled over to her bag since her feet still hurt to badly to put pressure on. The boy put his hands in his pockets and looked over at his friend.

"Hey, what did we help her with?"

"I dunno…" The girls eyes widened as she saw the condition of the other girl's feet. "Christ almighty! What the hell did you do your feet?" Tohru froze and looked over at her with a mixture of nervousness and embarrassment.

"I…uh lost my shoes…" she answered finding the ground particularly fascinating at that moment. The girl stared at her as if she'd just grown a second head.

"So what? You decided to play 'lets walk on broken glass' for the hell of it?" Tohru rung her hands together and wouldn't look at either of them. "What's your name, doll?" She looked up slightly panicked. 'I haven't even introduced myself!'

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My name is Tohru Honda," she said with a deep bow.

"I'm Uotani and this here's Hatsuharu," Uotani replied gesturing with her thumb at the boy who seemed slightly dazed. Tohru bowed deeply again.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Miss Uotani. And you too Mr. Hatsuharu." Both Uotani's and Hatsuharu's jaws dropped slightly. Never before had they been addressed so formally.

"Well… that was new," Uotani said with a smirk. Once again Tohru misunderstood and began to panic.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! Should I address you as lord and lady?" Hatsuharu's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, while Uotani just stared at her for a moment before laughing.

"You're a piece o' work, aren't ya?" Uotani said and Tohru just sort of wilted a little. "Don't get so worked up. You can call me Uo."

"Haru is fine for me." Tohru smiled bright at them and nodded. The two exchanged glances and then looked back that the rather pitiful looking girl. "So what happened?" She slumped again… She'd hoped they'd forgotten about that.

"Well… you see it's sort of complicated and I don't really understand everything myself and-" Tohru paused and then pulled her satchel into her lap digging through it frantically. After a moment she found the letter from Hana that she had still not yet read. Quickly breaking the seal on the slightly dirty paper she held it barely an inch from her nose and read.

_My dearest Tohru,_

_By the time you read this letter many events will have occurred that shall change the course of your life. I have seen what will happen if Akito is made king and it cannot be allowed to transpire. My part in your journey has been that of betrayal and I can't ask you to forgive me though my intentions are good. It is said that the path to hell is paved with good intentions, but I will gladly burn in those eternal flames if it is my fate. My actions led to you're witness of King Yukio's murder, but you are strong. Your heart holds more kindness and understanding than I have ever known and I have often wondered how someone so loving and forgiving could be born of mortal men. _

_I can't reveal your entire task for much of it you must learn for yourself but I can tell you this. The rightful ruler is neither Yuki nor Akito, but a young man with fire in his eyes. He likeness is that of the king and his heart holds hatred and bitterness. You must heal the hurt within his soul Tohru and return him to that from which he was cast out. You must make haste for if he does not claim that which is his by the summer solstice all shall be for naught._

_ My fondest wishes,_

_Saki Hanajima_

Tohru's face scrunched up in an effort not to cry, but the tears fell anyway. 'How can Hana think I wouldn't forgive her? She's the best friend I've ever had and I still trust her no matter what. But how can I hope to find this boy? And will I ever see Hana or Yuki or Shigure or Sano the guard again? Does Yuki believe that I killed his father?' Uo was surprised by Tohru's sudden display of emotion and asked her if everything was ok.

"No," she answered with a smile that was heartbreaking combined with her tears. "Everything thing is not ok. So I'm going to be sad for a few minutes and then I'm going to make sure everything will be ok!"

Blue: Don't forget to review!

Ivey: How can they when you mention it in every freaking update!?!


	14. Hope and Memory

Blue: This chapter is late… very late…

Ivey: That's because you were reading fan fics when you should have been writing.

Blue: I know but…

Ivey: And then you were playing Jak 3.

Blue: Yes but…

Ivey: After that you were instant messaging people. And people think _I'm_ lazy…

Blue: So I procrastinated for once! Big deal! At least I made the chapter longer this time!

Ivey: True, but we're still gonna pelt you with rotten tomatoes.

Blue: ::sigh:: I figured as much. Darn it and I just got all fixed up to go hang out with Suzanne and ogle cute boys. Anyway, let's get on to the reviews shall we? **saiyuki-cat** I'm glad you thought it was funny! I tried really hard to make it a comical encounter.

Ivey: You think you can tell _me _to go away?!? Let's take this outside bi-::Blue covers Ivey's mouth::

Blue: I may let you get away with calling me that, but you will NOT call the readers names or I'll never buy you sno-caps ever again! Do you understand me?

Ivey: Fine…

Blue: That's better. **Renyun **I can't tell you at this point if it's going to be a yukiru or not, however, I can say there will be a little romance in the story. To be honest I've never been about to pick whom I want Tohru to be with, but I am leaning toward one character at the moment. **faerie-kittie306 animelover **thanks its good to know I'm improving! **Mike** I'm glad you like it. I didn't think it would be this popular. My jaw dropped this morning when I saw I had over 50 reviews. **AllHailSophietheQueen** no worries! This story will not be abandoned! **lena-jade** I really am trying hard to make this as unique as possible. About the grammar mistakes… well I don't have a beta reader so all I can only use spell check and fix the mistakes I catch. I also make more mistakes because half the time I spend writing I'm sleep deprived. My apologies. **AnimeFreaks13 i**t'll be two or three chapters till she meets him. That's so much for the review! **Jessica** enjoy!

Ivey: Blue does not own Fruits Basket. She doesn't even own the crappy computer she writes this on.

Blue: I've don't call the laptop crappy or the technology gods shall smite us! 

This story is dedicated to my best friend Josh. Wherever you are I hope they have cable.

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

"Uh… What are you doing?" Uo asked with a raise of her brow. Uo and Haru had stood by uncomfortably not knowing what to do while Tohru had cried. She'd finally wiped her face with the back of her hand and was now tying her bag. Getting to her feet she grimaced as she put her weight on her sore lacerated feet and then turned to them with smile.

"It was very nice to meet you both, but I have be going now," she said with a courteous nod of her head.

"Going where?" Haru asked with a tilt of his head. She clearly needed to fix up her wounds and take a bath for that matter. Tohru opened her mouth to answer, paused in realization, and then slumped with a sigh. How was she supposed to find this boy when she only had the faintest idea of what he might look like and no idea whatsoever of where to look?

"I'm not really sure… I'm looking for someone, but I don't know where he is."

"Well, what does he look like? We might've seen him," he commented.

"I don't really know what he looks like, either…" Tohru blushed with embarrassment at the incredulous looks they were giving her. She suddenly felt very foolish in front of them and shifted her weight in attempt to relieve the pain in her feet.

"So let me get this straight… You're looking for this guy and you don't even know what he looks like or where to start searching?" Uo inquired with not just a little bit of disbelief. Tohru nodded reluctantly. Uo and Haru exchanged glances and then they both shrugged.

"Sounds interesting," she said.

"Mind if we join you?" he added. Tohru was flabbergasted.

"Huh? But w-why?" she asked in utter confusion.

"Nothing better to do," Hatsuharu shrugged.

"Besides, you look you could use some help," Uo interjected. Tohru began to panic. They could get into trouble if they helped her. After all troops would be looking for her since people thought her a murderer.

"But you can't! You might get into trouble, maybe even arrested, and I wouldn't want you to go out of your way for me and besides your parents would worry about where you are!" she exclaimed waving her hands frantically in front of her.

"I'm a runaway," Uo stated.

"Orphan." Haru supplied.

"And they haven't caught us for all pick pocketing we've done. Anyway, you might want to get cleaned up so we'll take you to our place for a while. Haru why don't you carry her? I don't think she can walk more than two steps with those cuts. I'll get her bag."

"Wait you-" she tried to interrupt as Uo took her bag and shouldered it, but there was no arguing with those two.

"Sure thing," Haru agreed as he leaned over to wrap Tohru's arms around his neck. When he hoisted her up piggyback style she squeaked and tightened her arms around his neck. "Let's go."

Haru' and Uo's place turned out to be an abandoned shack at the edge of a medium sized town a mile away from the bridge. On the way they told Tohru about themselves. Hatsuharu had been on his own since he was twelve. His father had been a trader who'd been mildly successful until an investment went south. He'd taken out a loan with some rather shady men and when he couldn't repay them on time he wound up beaten to death. Haru wouldn't say what had happened to his mother and Tohru didn't pry.

Uotani was a year older than Haru and had runaway from home when she was fourteen. Her parents were tenant farmers who had agreed to have their daughter married off to their master's youngest son in exchange for the deed to the five acres they worked. Uo described the boy as a "snot nosed little whiner who was dumber than a post." Needless to say Uo was notinterested in being traded for a bunch of dirt. So one night she up and left taking with her a purse filled with coins she'd pilfered from her parent's bedroom. It was a skill she'd learned from some gang of girls she'd met in the nearby town that came in rather handy.

A few months after Uo left home she was celebrating the day's spoils by indulging in a hot meal for once at a noisy inn. That was when she first met Haru. He was working as a busboy and Uo didn't notice the seemingly meek boy at first. Haru was going about his business clearing a table when an intoxicated customer yelled at him to bring him another ale. The boy was off in his own world and didn't hear the man. This particular customer didn't like being ignored and roughly grabbed the boy's shoulder, spinning him around, and asked him if he was deaf or just stupid. About half a second later Haru caught the customer across the face with a right hook, which sent him crashing into the table where Uo was just lifting a spoonful of her beef stew to her lips to enjoy. The table collapsed under the man's weight sending the stew across the room splattering the contents onto the wall.

"YOU CLUMSY IDIOT! I WAS GOING TO EAT THAT!" she yelled and kicked the man who was still lying on the floor in the ribs. Both Hatsuharu and Uotani were thrown out and told not to come back unless they wanted to get arrested. And that was the beginning of their friendship. Uo taught Haru the art of thievery and they did as they pleased.

The one room shack was drafty, but since it was summer the breeze was welcome. It was bare except for a few blankets, a cracked cup, a towel, a wooden bucket, and a broken chair in the corner. Uo went off to get some water from the well while Haru went off to scrounge up some bandages. They left Tohru by herself in the shack on one of the blankets. Having nothing to do but wait Tohru decided to see what else was in her bag besides the letter. First, she pulled out something wrapped in white cloth that turned out to be a loaf of sourdough bread. Beneath the bread she found two shiny green apples. After that she was pleased to find the small purse of coins she'd kept saved underneath her mattress. 'Oh thank you Hana!' she thought cheerfully. 'Now I can buy a pair shoes!' Next she discovered what turned out to be one of her dresses, which would be very useful. She wasn't quite sure that the dress she was currently wearing could be saved with all the mud and rips in the fabric. Lastly, she pulled out a black cloak she guessed had belonged to Hana since the only one she owned was brown.

As she was re-packing the last of the items Uo turned up with the water. Tohru thanked her with a smile and set about scrubbing the dirt from her face and arms. She left her feet till last since they were the filthiest and would hurt the most to wash. After that she changed into her other dress and retied her hair which had half fallen out of the usual upsweep during all the excitement the day before. Haru showed up not long after with a jar of salve and an arm full of bandages. Tohru bit her lip as he applied the stinging salve to her cuts and wrapped her feet with the bandages.

"All done," he said as he replaced the cap on the jar. Despite the initial stinging her feet felt much better and she thanked him. Uo, who was sitting in the corner picking absently at her bootlaces, spoke up after a moment.

"So what's with this mystery guy? He owe you money or somethin'?" Tohru tucked one leg under her and hugged the other one to her chest. She didn't want to lie to them, but if they got hurt because of her she'd feel awful. Sighing, she told them about working at the palace, meeting the prince, and the disaster that followed. They listened quietly as she spoke of seeing the king murdered by his own son and her escape with the help of her friend Hana. Then she showed them the letter and fell silent. She was so afraid that they wouldn't believe her or that they would turn her in. Uo stared at her stunned while Haru, on the other hand, looked on impassively. Finally Uo spoke.

"So… what's the plan?" Tohru smiled in relief.

Back at the palace Shigure was sitting in Akito's study watching the elder prince. Akito had called for him to report on the guards' search for the girl and to obtain his advice on several rather important matters. Now that the king was dead Akito was next in line for the throne, however, before he could officially claim the title there would have to first be a coronation. The royal court as well as several foreign dignitaries would have to be in attendance and the event would take quite a bit of preparation.

"Have they found her yet, Shigure?" Akito asked not bothering to look at his advisor. He was carefully stroking his robin that was perched on his index finger and admiring its red and brown feathers.

"She must have escaped somehow last night and unfortunately the rain washed away any hint of which way she might of gone," the lord replied lightly.

"Perhaps she was really a faery disguise. It would explain how she so easily bewitched Yuki," Akito commented with mirth. Shigure rested his head in his palm and chuckled.

"Well, then I suppose it's for the best Midsummer Day is almost upon us and the bonfires will keep all the brownies and pixies and sprites at bay. And speaking of the solstice what do you think of holding your coronation at the ball? It'd be terribly festive and all of those stuffy lords and ladies with be here anyway?" This caught Akito's attention and he grinned.

"How interesting… Very well see to it then."

Yuki had still not yet left his room. He'd ignored the servants who tried to get him to eat. They all knew he hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day and we concerned he'd make himself ill. Thoughts of Miss Honda filled his mind and he couldn't for the life of him figure out how to help her. His instincts pointed to Akito as the culprit, but he didn't quite have a motive not to mention evidence. What he needed was some sort of proof or a confession, but whom would Akito confide in? 'Perhaps Hatori? No, Akito hates anyone who orders him around. Last time he had a fever and Hatori insisted he rest Akito threw a vase at him. I wonder if Hatori can still see out of that eye…" Yuki, groaned and collapsed on his bed. First, he couldn't think of anything and now his mind was wandering. What kind of prince couldn't save the damsel in distress?

Blue: That's all for now. I'm going to see the Polar Express with my best friend Suzanne tonight and I have to decorate the Christmas tree so the next chapter won't be up until really late tonight (like after adult swim late) or late tomorrow morning… I think…. Ok so I'm really not sure when I'll get it done. Please don't hurt me (or if you're going to hurt me at least wait until after I watch Fullmetal Alchemist tonight).

Ivey: Roy Mustang is MINE! Back off bitch!

Blue: Can't we share?

Ivey: Did you share the PS2 with me last night?

Blue: Um… no?

Ivey: Then the answer is no.

Blue: ::sigh:: Please review!


	15. So what's next?

Blue: Yay! Chapter fifteen is finally done no thanks to Ivey.

Ivey: LIAR! You're the one who didn't write a single sentence yesterday! All you did was play video games and read fan fics! Next time this happens I'm not gonna help you when the readers come to maul you! No, I'm gonna laugh!

Blue: You know for someone who never wants to do any work you certainly do complain a lot when I take a break. By the way I came up with an idea for another Fruits Basket fic yesterday! It's really good and I want to start it, but then updates for this story might not be as often. Should I wait until I finish this story to start the other one?

Ivey: NO! You have to finish THIS one first!

Blue: ::pouts:: You're no fun… Oh guess what!

Ivey: What?

Blue: We're getting a new laptop tomorrow!

Ivey: Score!

Blue: Yup! Daddy is taking us to pick out our Christmas present tomorrow so I can type the next chapter on our brand new computer! Hurrah! Anyway, I'll get on to the reviews now! **S.B. Kisses** Here's another chapter! It's not as long as the last one, but it's still pretty long! **Jessica **I agree Ed is drool worthy! Thanks for not punishing me with rotten tomatoes! Oh, and lookie what's in this chapter! **AnimeFreaks13 **Tada! I hope you like it! I'm still not sure if I'll do the contest or not. But that doesn't matter for you and Jess! **faerie-kittie306 animelover **My sincerest apologies for taking so long to write this chapter. Enjoy! **renyun **I live to serve! Well… actually that's not true. I live to read, write, and play video games… and ogle boys… and watch anime… what was I talking about again?

Ivey: About how you'd probably sell your soul for good reviews.

Blue: Ah, yes… **Sami the archangel **Hi, I don't think you've ever reviewed before! Thanks for reading my story! **Sangdi Chen **Thanks! I really wanted Uo and Haru to have interesting pasts! **kitsunedemon **You love my story? ::wipes away tears:: You make me so happy!

Ivey: The moron whose nose is running doesn't own Fruits Basket.

This is dedicated to my best friend Josh. You would have been a great soldier.

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

Tohru didn't have the faintest idea of where to start looking for this mysterious young man, so she first tried to figure out what he might look like. Uo and Haru sat across from each other gambling with dice, while Tohru was by the doorway taking advantage of the waning light to comb over the letter for clues. _His likeness is that of the king and his heart holds hatred and bitterness._ She read and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. 'Well, what did the king look like?' She asked herself, tying to recall every detail she could remember and sat down perpendicular to her two new friends. Uo noticed Haru's eyes narrow slightly as he lost yet another round.

"Evens, two and four," he said and Uo rolled the dice, which landed on odds, one and six. Haru's hands balled into fists and he jumped to his feet with a snarl on his face. "You think you can cheat and I won't notice, Arisa? I know all your damn tricks you dirty whore!" Tohru gaped at Haru who looked like he wanted to hit Uo. What had just happened? Uo gave him a challenging look.

"Just cause you suck at this game doesn't mean you can go black on me! If you're gonna be a sore loser than don't play!" She said as she tossed the dice. Haru snatched them out of the air and flung them out the open door. "HEY! You wanna make somethin' of it?" She jumped to her feet and raised her fists. Haru smirked and cracked his knuckles then drew his fist back. At that moment Tohru panicked and got between the two of them.

"No, wait don't-!" Unfortunately, Haru wasn't expecting this and his fist collided with her left eye, sending her to the floor. Then Uo sucker sucker punched him and he went reeling backwards and tripped over Tohru's bag, thus falling on his rear end.

"Christ, Haru, look what you just did!" she said standing over him. Tohru was picking herself off the floor with one hand covering her eye.

"It's ok! I'm fine! It's my fault I shouldn't have got in the way!" Haru sat up and rubbed his head

"Ow." Tohru knelt next to him with concern on her face

"Are you ok?!"

"What do you mean is he ok? He hit you!" Uo said with disbelief as she sat next to her and pulled her hand away from her eye. Both Haru and Uo grimaced at the sight.

"Don't worry about me! It was an accident!"

"Well, I don't think its gonna swell, but it's gonna be a nasty bruise. Next, time stay out of the way. I can handle him if he throws a punch at me. You though… you haven't got a chance. Anyway, it's getting dark. Let's go to sleep and we can figure out what to do tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning Tohru awoke alone in the shack with a blanket covering her that hadn't been there the night before. She sat up and was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when Haru opened the door. He was carrying a box and when he saw her awake he grunted a "morning". Tohru smiled brightly in return.

"Good morning Hatsuharu! Did you sleep well?" she asked cheerfully. Haru nodded and sat down in front of her then placed the box in her lap. She gave him a confused look and he nodded to her to open it. Tohru gasped at the contents. In side the box was a pair of knee length brown boots made of the softest leather she'd ever felt.

"I had to guess your size, but I think they should fit. I got you some stockings too," he said pulling them from his pocket and holding them out to her.

"Haru! This is too much I can't accept this!" she said awestruck.

"You don't like them?" he asked blankly. Tohru's eyes went wide and she shook her head frantically.

"No! They're beautiful! It's not that its just you've done so much for me already and these must have cost a lot of money!"

"Well, you can't go around barefoot. Anyway I figure I owe you for yesterday." Tohru looked at him gratefully and smiled.

"Thank you so much! I insist on treating you and Uo to breakfast."

"Okay."

* * *

A bell tinkled as the door to the Rosewater Tavern opened, admitting three young figures. The barmaid looked up eyeing the newcomers. Two of them were clearly female, though one was dressed in male clothing and the other had the hood of her cloak pulled up to hide her features, and the other was an intense looking boy. They took a seat at the table in the far corner away from the few other customers in the tavern. Wiping her hands on a towel she walked over to the whispering group who hushed up at her approach.

"Morning, I'm Lana. What can I get you?" the brown hared waitress asked in a bored tone. The hooded girl smiled up at her.

"Good morning! I'd like orange juice, toast, and jam please." Lana found her extreme cheerfulness at seven in the morning to be rather nauseating.

"Whatever floats your boat, sunshine. And you two?" she asked the girls companions. They placed their orders and Lana went off to fill their drinks.

"So what do you think this guy looks like again?" Uo asked her in a hushed tone. It would be unwise to draw too much attention since they didn't know who here might be looking for Tohru.

"Well, in Hana's letter she said that he looks like the king. I only saw him twice, but I remember that he was sort of tall with a darkish complexion and the most unusual red hair I've ever seen. It almost looked like an orange!" she said. Uo tapped her nails on the table while she thought.

"Well I've never seen anyone matching orange top's description in Erebor, Khand, or Lebennin. What about you, Haru, seen anybody in that town you used to lived in? What was it called?"

"Harad. No. Not in South Harnen either. The only other big city we haven't been to Tolfalas. That's about a three day walk from here," he said.

"We only have eleven days left so, aside from searching every backwater town between here and Pinnath, that's probably our best bet." Uo commented. The bell chimed once again and the three companions glanced at the door. A girl with a similar face structure and hair to the barmaid hurried in and removed her shawl. The two were clearly sisters since the only difference was that Lana's hair was slightly straighter and her eyes were green as opposed to the other girl's brown.

"Your late Miaka," Lana said not looking up from the orange juice she was pouring.

"I know, I know I'm sorry. But you won't believe what I heard! I was talking to the baker and he said that King Yukio was _murdered_!" confessed Miaka as she walked behind the bar. In the corner Tohru stiffened.

"What?" Lana looked up in surprise as she set three glasses on a tray.

"It's true! He said that some servant girl beat his head in with a rock or something. Half the royal guard is out looking for her and they'll be here by noon to search the town." The bell was heard once again and the three strange teenagers left.

"Hmph… What was their problem?"

* * *

"Oh, Yuki?" Shigure called merrily as he poked his head through the door. Said prince walked out of his bedroom into the sitting room with an annoyed look on his face.

"How'd you get in here?" Shigure grinned mischievously and held up a small metal device of some sort Yuki didn't recognize.

"I picked the lock of course." Yuki rolled his eyes and flopped into a chair.

"What do you want?" the prince inquired.

"You've been in here for two days you need to eat and probably a bath…" Shigure wrinkled his nose slightly. "Besides if you keep yourself locked in here your plants will die!" He said in a singsong voice.

"I don't care," Yuki sighed.

"You know you do, Yuki! If even one flowerbed shrivels up and dies you'll be even less fun than you are now!" The prince ignored the persistent lord. "You know I am an advisor. Why don't you try taking my advice for once?" Yuki gave him a look that said, "you've got to be kidding." Shigure groaned and then a look of amusement flashed across his features. "Fine, suit yourself. Anyway, I've made you an appointment for tomorrow to have your measurements taken… with Ayame."

"WHAT?"

Blue: Just so there's no confusion Ayame is just an annoying tailor in this story. Not Yuki's brother as he is in the manga/anime, however, Yuki still very much wants to hurt him whenever he sees him. Please review!

Ivey: I'm so going to play the Sims tomorrow when we get the computer!


	16. Shigure the Evil Advisor

Ivey: Yo, Ivey here… There has been some major set backs over the last few days. After reading a review Blue made me go back and fix a lot of chapter fifteen. She said Haru was so outta character it wasn't even funny. So yeah **everybody re-read chapter fifteen**. So there we were at her dad's house and we went to pick out the laptop, but then "daddy" said we couldn't have the damn thing until Christmas Eve so we had to share the desktop with the four other people in the house. It majorly sucked. Then we came home yesterday and she forgot to e-mail what we had written to herself so we had to start over. What sucked even worse was that once we finished the computer froze up and we had to reboot it. I thought everything would be fine cause we saved like a zillion times, but… uh… for some reason everything except for the first two paragraphs were gone. Blue kinda freaked out and she's been sobbing under the covers since yesterday so I had to re-write this chapter. She keeps muttering things like "if I can't even write in character then why should I bother?" and "I'm never going to write another chapter ever again!" I tried to cheer her up, but I think I made it worse. All I said was that even though she can't write to save her life I still have good ideas. I didn't know a person could cry so much… I guess I have to do the reviews today too. Um ok then… **AnimeFreaks13 **looks like I get to use the PS2 all day now! Score! **Sangdi Chen **No curse in this story, but I've got this great idea for another AU fic that will have the curse. Blue just can't take a joke. Oh and where's Amelie Rae Lanhoss been anyway? She hasn't reviewed in forever. She get arrested or something? **faerie-kittie306 animelover **good thing you don't care cause it took forever to get this chapter out. I don't like Ayame. He's freakin' annoying and I really want to punch him in the face. **Pebbled Sky **Blue was saying how she hopes you do well on your exams… of course that was before the nerves breakdown so she's not saying much of anything right now. **Jessica **Yeah for the computer. The Sims rock! Oh you'll probably like chapter 15 better now so check it out. **lena-jade** if you didn't notice Tohru isn't the brightest bulb on the tree and how many guys do you see with red eyes? She'll get it eventually. **Sami the archangel** Blue always gets all stupid and excited when writers mention her reviews so she likes to let all her readers know how much she appreciates them. I think she just has too much time on her hands, but whatever. Alright that's everybody. Blue does not own Fruits Basket… I'd say something insulting, but I've gotta try to get Blue out of bed.

This is dedicated to Blue's best friend Josh. Peace out buddy!

What's Left Unsaid

By Ivey

He was going to kill Shigure. Yuki would rather be covered in honey and eaten alive by fire ants than spend time with Ayame. Yet, here he was in Ayame's studio… with Ayame… for the entire duration of the morning. Yes, Shigure would suffer greatly for this torture session he'd forced on Yuki.

"Your highness! How splendid of you to request my services once again for all your attire needs! You haven't been in for months! Ah, look that those trousers! And that tunic! It's so last season I don't know how you've survived! What have you been so busy with that you couldn't come in for a fitting?" the flamboyant tailor inquired with much enthusiasm.

"Avoiding you," the prince deadpanned. Ayame threw his head back and laughed heartily. Yuki tried not to flinch as Ayame whipped out the measuring tape and went to work.

"So your highness what do you think of the theme for this years ball? I've just been flooded with orders it will be a wonder if I manage to fill them all, but of course I am wonderful so no worries here! Of course, your order comes first!" Ayame chatted as he measured the width of Yuki's shoulders. The prince made a noncommittal noise since he was trying to tune out the sound of the man's voice by listing herbs in his head. 'Basil, rosemary, cloves, thyme…'

"You wouldn't believe my excitement when Shigure told me it would be a masquerade!" he continued. 'Parsley, oregano, lemon pepper… is that an herb?' Yuki blinked and looked at Ayame as his words registered in his brain.

"Wait what?" The tailor first looked astonished and then beamed with excitement.

"You mean you haven't heard? Everyone's going to be in costume and you're going to be a faerie! Isn't it marvelous?" The expression that dawned on the young man's face could only be described as pure horror.

* * *

Lord Shigure sat in his room reading a book and calmly sipping a cup of chamomile tea as he waited for the ever-composed Prince Yuki. He heard someone hurrying down the corridor and his bedroom door banged open. 'Ah, there he is now,' he thought as he looked up from his book in mock surprise.

"Yuki, what are you doing here? I thought you were having your measurements taken." The prince had an aura of cold fury about him and Shigure shrunk back in his seat slightly as he narrowed his eyes.

"You mean to have me go to the ball in a pair of wings and prance around like a fool?" at this Shigure covered his mouth with the back of his hand and snickered.

"The prancing is entirely up to you. All I want is for you to where whatever Ayame makes, although when I asked his to come up with something I didn't think it would be a fairy. You have to admit that it is rather fitting… you are quite a _pretty_ boy Yuki. In fact you'd probably look lovely in a gown." No one could blame Yuki for hitting Shigure after that comment. Fake tears streamed down the advisor's face. "Must you always be so violent?"

"Nothing you can say will make me go as a faerie," the prince said heading towards the door.

"Yuki I do believe you owe me a favor for keeping your little secret…" Yuki froze with his hand on the knob. Things were coming full circle and it didn't look for the gray hared prince.

* * *

As usual Akito was in his study gazing out the window with his chin rested on the crook of his elbow. His normally pale cheeks were flushed and his face was slightly sweaty. The elder prince didn't bother to move as the door opened with a creak and Hana, followed by his personally physician Hatori, entered the dimly lit room.

"Prince Akito how are you today?" the doctor asked as he set his bag down on the desk.

"Hatori… I didn't send for you," the prince said without looking at him.

"Hanajima informed me that you aren't well," he stated as he felt Akito's fevered brow. Akito looked over at his servant who was standing in the corner with her hands folded in front of her.

"Saki should mind her own business." Something flickered in her eyes, but was gone before Akito could identify the emotion.

"Another fever could delay your coronation. She only thinks of your well being your highness," Hatori told him evenly. Akito ignored him and addressed Hana without looking at her.

"Where is Yuki?"

"In his room."

"Why?"

"He wants to be alone." Akito's mouth twitched into a frown and he pulled his wrist from Hatori who was taking his pulse. He ordered the doctor to get out, but instead of obeying instantly he looked to Hana in question. The prince saw this and grabbing an inkbottle from the desk. He threw it at the wall where it shattered and slipped ink on the wall and floor.

"I said GET OUT! You follow MY orders not hers!" Hatori quickly fled from the room, forgetting his bag, and Hana began to clean the mess. The prince held the sides of his head with his hands fisted in his hair. 'The girl is gone, but he'd rather be alone than with me…'

* * *

The three companions woke to the sound of nightingales and slightly damp from the dew-covered grass. They had left town the day before (without breakfast much to Uotani's displeasure) after hearing the conversation in the tavern and walked all morning. The trio only stopped at noon to share some of the slightly stale bread in Tohru's satchel and then continued until darkness hid the dirt path from their eyes. Tohru beamed at her new friends and said good morning.

"Yo…"

"Nn…" Needless to say their replies were not as cheerful. With only rocks and tree roots for pillows no one had slept well and, as such, they were a tad bit grumpy. Tohru's smile dropped slightly and she followed behind the other two quietly. All morning she was worrying and lost in her thoughts. 'I wonder if they changed their minds about helping me. I'm probably just a burden to them, but I don't want to be all alone. I'm not sure if I can do this by myself. I don't even know how to get to Tolfalas or find my way back to Lebennin. Oh mom what should I do…"

"Hey…" Tohru looked to her right in surprise. She hadn't noticed Uo fall back to walk with her. "You know we want to come so don't worry about it."

"How…?" At Tohru's confused look Uo laughed and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Your like an open book. Anyway, what's up with this prince guy?" Uo asked changing the subject.

"Akito…?" Uo shook her head.

"The other one." Tohru smiled and laced her fingers together.

"Oh you mean Yuki… we'll he's very nice and handsome, but he seems kind of lonely a lot of the time. He's so noble and he doesn't really act like a gardener. I was kind of stupid not to know he was above my station even if I didn't realize he was the prince," the brown hared girl said with a blush.

"So you like him then? Does he like you back?" asked Uo grinning.

"Oh yes I like him a lot…" Tohru's eyes went wide when she realized Uo meant more than just friends. "N-no! It's nothing like that! We're just friends is all! I mean he's a _prince_… and I'm… I'm just a commoner…" she trailed off with a sigh.

"Whatever you say Tohru," Uo commented with a smile. She patted the shorter girl on the back and went to join Haru.

Ivey: Mom brought you some hot chocolate! If you get out of bed I'll give it to you and I'll give you Fruits Basket vol. 6 back! Oh and look! It's Trigun Maximum 3! Do you want it?

Blue: Go away…

Ivey: This might take a while…


	17. Adventures in the Woods

Blue: Hello again! Thank you everyone who was concerned about my "blues". Sometimes I get a little melodramatic.

Ivey: ::snorts:: Sometimes?

Blue: Alright most of the time but that's not the point. I really had fun writing this chapter and I think everyone will like it. I hope… Anyway lefts get to the reviews so we can post this thing already! **faerie-kittie306 animelover** Thanks for the well wishes. Your username is no problem, because I always cut and past my reviewers names. I really like your username cause…well… I like faeries and kitties and anime! **blackwidow13 **Wow another loyal reader? I feel so honored! I am surprised at how many people like my story. I figured I'd get maybe ten reviews total, but I seven-six of them! Maybe I can be a writer after all! All I need to do now is work on my original story… where is that thing anyway? **Sangdi Chen **Ok Shigure is planning the ball and decided that it would be a masquerade. He then told Ayame about it so he could make Yuki a costume and gave him control over what it would be; knowing that it would be good and also embarrass the heck of Yuki. You just hear about this though you don't read the actual conversation between Ayame and Shigure**. Sami the archangel **thanks for the support! Doesn't that suck? I'm over now though! **taylor sopko **Yep you got it right! You're gonna like this chapter. **thegeek **Wow hooked after only the first chapter? Cool!

Ivey: **AnimeFreaks13** you'd better watch out! I'm the genius! ME!!! So back off!

Blue: IVEY! Be nice to Reb! **Jessica **This one is longer. I hope you like it! **Kute Anime Kitty **I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **tohru-honda14 **I'm feeling much better thank you! Thanks also for compliments to my fic.

Ivey: Blue doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of her mangas. She may have paid for them but they're mine!

This is dedicated to my best friend Josh. Happy Holidays!

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

Day three of their journey had dawned on a much more cheerful note than the day before. Despite the lack of bedding they were so exhausted from walking all day that they fell right into a deep sleep that lasted to the early morning. They ate a breakfast of juicy red apples and set of with high spirits, however by the afternoon they ran into a slight set back.

"You do realize that we're lost, right?" Uo said to Haru.

"Mm…"

"Oh well as long as you know…" she shrugged. The smallest of the companions was panicked at this revelation.

"We're lost? Oh no! That's terrible!"

"No big deal! Nothing to get upset over! Me n' Haru get lost all the time… actually Haru's the one who gets us lost, but it's the same thing."

"But we ate the apples this morning and now were lost in the woods and there are only ten days left until the longest day of the year and we're going to get eaten by bears!" exclaimed Tohru. Uo blinked in surprise at the last comment.

"I was with you till that last bit. Why exactly are we going to be eaten by bears?"

"Because bears live in the woods!"

"We're not going to be eaten by bears," Uo said trying to calm down the panicked young girl.

"How do you know?" Tohru asked with wide eyes. It was Hatsuharu who answered.

"Because that guy will probably get us first." Uo and Tohru looked in the direction Haru pointed. Roughly ten feet away was a tall figure completely covered in armor setting in front of a fire poking at the embers with a stick. The jumpiest of the three shrieked in surprise, which in turn caused the person to look up, scream and fall over backwards. "Maybe not…"

"Al!" someone yelled behind Tohru who screamed again and fell over.

"Brother!" the armor clad figure cried out in return.

"Wow she was more scared of the little guy then the talking tin can," commented Uo. The other boy was in fact much smaller than his brother was. He was barely as tall as Tohru (not that you could tell at the moment she was in a heap on the ground) and his red coat seemed slightly too big for his lean frame. Unfortunately for all of them Uo's comment sparked the boys temper.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A PINT SIZED PIPSQUEEK WHO CAN'T EVEN REACH A DOORKNOB WITHOUT A LADDER?!?!?" Tohru, who had just gotten up, fell over once again when he started yelling.

"I didn't say that you idiot!" Uo yelled right back at him.

"Don't fight!"

"Brother its ok!" While Al and Tohru were trying to defuse the situation, Haru was standing off to the side staring into the fire. As usual his mind had wandered off somewhere without him. After a brief verbal spar between Arisa and Al's brother things settled down.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scream we were just talking about bears and you startled me! Please forgive me!" Tohru said with a bow to Al who held up his hands in a placating manner.

'It's ok. I'm sorry for frightening you," he responded. "My name's Alphonse and that's my brother Edward."

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Tohru and these are my friends Uotani and Hatsuharu," she said with a smile.

"Hey."

"Mm."

"Could you give us directions? We're on our way to Tolfalas, but I think we're lost."

"Sure! Brother you know how to get there, right?" said Al. Ed used the sun to find west.

"I'd say its about a day and half walk northwest. Keep going that way and you'll be out of the woods," he said leaning up against a tree.

"Thank you so much!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Come one Tohru let's go," Uo said as she walked in the direction Edward had pointed out.

"Later," Haru bid to the brothers and followed after Uo.

"It was very nice to meet you both! Goodbye!" Tohru said with a smile and a wave.

"Goodbye."

"Watch out for bears!" added Edward.

* * *

As night drew near the trio made camp in a clearing next to a small stream. Uo and Haru were soon fast asleep while Tohru sat bundled in her cloak in front of the small fire lost in thought. She kept thinking about Yuki and what she was supposed to do. 'I wonder who this boy really is… Hana said he looks like the king so does that mean he's the king's son? That would make him Yuki's brother too, but Yuki didn't say he had two brothers. How am I supposed to get him to come to the palace? That is what I'm supposed to do right?' she pulled the letter from her bag and held it up to the fire to read again. _His likeness is that of the king and his heart holds hatred and bitterness. You must heal the hurt within his soul Tohru and return him to that from which he was cast out. You must make haste for if he does not claim that which is his by the summer solstice all shall be for naught. _'How do you heal someone's soul? What was he cast out of? Was it the palace? I guess I'll just have to ask him… if I find him…' She sighed and folded the letter back up. 'I wish mom was here she always knew what to do.' 

The memory of her father teaching her prayers surfaced in her mind. She'd forgotten most of them since her mother wasn't religious and didn't take her to mass, but the one she did remember had always given her comfort when the evils of the world seemed to overshadow the good. With this in mind she knelt in front of the fire and laced her fingers together.

"Lord, make me an instrument of your peace. Where there is hatred, let me sow love; where there is injury, pardon; where there is doubt, faith; where there is despair, hope; where there is darkness, light; where there is sadness, joy. O Divine Master, grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled as to console, to be understood as to understand; to be loved as to love. For it is in giving that we receive; it is in pardoning that we are pardoned; and it is in dying that we are born to eternal life. Amen," she prayed softly.

"What is that?" Uo whispered. She'd woken up when she'd heard Tohru move and listened as she prayed. Tohru jumped slightly and then smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered. Uo just grinned and shook her head.

"It's ok. So what was that?"

"Oh uh… it was a catholic prayer. I think it's called the Prayer of Saint Francis. My father used to teach them to me, but that's the only one I remember. It was my favorite," she said smiling softly.

"It's good. It fits you. Get some sleep ok?" Uo gave her a smile and then closed her eyes. With the peace she always felt after thinking of that prayer Tohru drifted off as well.

* * *

Next to the Palace City of Lebennin, Tolfalas was the largest city in all of Angmar. The city was one of trading, gambling, drinking, and other material and sinful pleasures. In the market one could find anything from bolts of silk to the finest swords and armor money could buy. Crowds bombarded the streets from morning till night and traders lined up at the gates well before dawn to be granted entrance. It was an impressive sight that not even the wealthiest nobles turned their noses up to. Needless to say Tohru was in awe when they reached the city. The merchants' calls, the jewels glittering in the afternoon sun, and the smells of freshly baked bread and roasted meat all enchanted the young girl. 

"Come on lets go find something to eat!" Uo called and walked off with Haru. Tohru attempted to follow, but was too polite to push her way through and was soon lost in the crowd. Bumped by people in too much of a hurry to watch who they ran into, she was pushed to the side of street near a perfume stand. Not seeing either of her companions in the crowd a slight wave of panic washed over her. 'I'm ok. They went to find some food so all I have to do is ask where the nearest tavern is,' she told herself.

"Excuse me?" she said to the merchant haggling with a customer over the price of a small blue bottle of cologne, however she went unnoticed by the loud man. Tohru tried several times to get his attention, but either she was too small or too quiet for the man to pay any mind to her. The young girl tried to ask several other people and was once again ignored. Sighing in defeat she wandered in the direction she'd last seen Uo with the hope that she'd come across them eventually. For over an hour she wandered the streets feeling like a small fish in a rather large pond.

Eventually she wandered into a more rundown district of the city with many different workshops. From one in particular the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard along with the crackling of flames. Wondering what kind of shop it was she peeked through the open doorway and found that it was a blacksmith shop. In the middle of the room was a boy a few years older than Tohru who was working a piece of metal on an anvil. He was wearing a pair of boots, gloves, and brown trousers and his face was smudged with soot. The heat in the room was stifling and his shirt was slung over a straight back chair in the corner. Hearing footsteps on the cobblestone floor he called out without looking.

"The master's not here right now and I'm not taking any special orders so unless you want horseshoes I can't help you." Tohru just stood there staring at him speechless as the firelight played across his golden skin and hair. 'It must just be the light his hair isn't really orange,' she told herself. Not receiving an answer her set down the hammer and pincers and turned around. Seeing her staring at him he wiped the sweat off his brow and narrowed his piercing crimson eyes. "What the hell are you looking at?"

Ivey: I am going to laugh so hard when the readers kill you for that cliffie!

Blue: You're a sadist aren't you?

Ivey: And you're a bitch. Deal with it!

Blue: ::sigh:: Please review!


	18. Flowers for Mourning

Blue: ::peeks out from behind her chair:: Um… hi! ::dodges rotten vegetables:: I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while.

Ivey: Eight days!

Blue: ::gives Ivey a pleading look for help. Receives a vengeful smirk:: I said I was sorry! I had a bunch of holiday things to do and then I spent some time with my brother who I haven't seen since like July! ::gets on knees and clasps hands:: I offer you my humblest apologies. Um so now I'll do the reviews ::Ivey hits Blue in the head knocking her out::

Ivey: No _I'll_ do the reviews. You're the reason this is so late so I get to do the fun part ::sits in Blue's spot on the couch and puts feet on the coffee table:: Who has the shiny new computer now? ::smirk:: **blackwidow13** I think we're gonna get along just fine. I'll be sure to use the whip on Blue to get the next chapter out sooner. **Jessica **We rip off/butcher names from a map of Middle Earth we have so we don't own the names of the towns. Tolkien rocks! **AnimeFreaks13 **You're the reason this chapter is finally out. You scared the pants off Blue in the IM yesterday with your interrogation. It was funny! Do it again! **AngelGirlBB7** Of course it's interesting! I wrote it not that pansy Blue! She takes credit for my genius. **Sami the archangel **You can go ahead and kill her since I'm the one who really writes the story. **faerie-kittie306 animelover **I was gonna make Tohru not realize it just so you'd fall of your chair, but I wouldn't actually get to see that happen so I changed my mind. **Capheine** Thanks for all the reviews. To be honest Blue sucks at punctuation, but I'll try to make her get it right. Glad you like the chapter lengths. It's a pain with everyone whining about it. I am the supreme master of the story so the rest of you can just deal! Writing details and Akito is my favorite part so you get a gold star for liking it. Scattered reviews are fine. Oh, and if Blue was conscious she'd thank you for the support about her honest and the way she's dealing with death and stuff. I agree the plot rocks! Ed and Al showed cause someone made a request and inspired that scene in my head. I laughed so hard I fell off my chair. **Lyanne Tyler Davidson **They just ran into them in the woods and got directions that's all. **lena-jade** The grammar mistakes are actually Blue's brain working faster than she can type, though the punctuation mistakes are just her own stupidity. We're getting a beta reader for the next Fruba story though. **Kute Anime Kitty **Blue is evil so expect more evil cliffies in the future. I may be rude, but I'm still good. Blue is nice, but evil. **Mike **cool. When we told some people about an Ed and Al appearance we got funny looks. ::randomly shouts:: Who's stupid now, huh?!?!! **kitsunedemon **Random appearances are my specialty ::pause:: why does that seem familiar?

Blue: It's cause in the anime Tohru says "Tying ties is my specialty!"

Ivey: ::blinks:: How long have you been awake?

Blue: ::glares and throws a pillow at Ivey:: Since you called me stupid you jerk!

Ivey: Blue is a evil bitch, but she doesn't own Fruits Basket! ::Throws pillow back::

This story is dedicated to my best friend Josh. Love and peace!

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

"What the hell are you looking at?" Tohru was still staring at him as thoughts raced through her head. 'I found him… by accident…and he's right here… and I'm… STARING AT HIM!'

"I-I'm sorry! I was just looking at uh… um… your hair! It looks like an orange!" Tohru said the first thing that popped into head regardless of the fact that it sounded ridiculous. 'Why did I just say that? And now he's looking at me like I'm crazy or stupid or both!' "I don't know why I just said that…um… I didn't mean to stare! I just came in here, because I wanted to know what kind of shop this was. But I should probably go, because I'm lost and I need to find Uo and Haru and I found you instead. Which is good…" Tohru was backing up as she babbled and didn't see the gray haired man enter behind her.

"May I help you?" he said which caused Tohru to squeak and drop her bag.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed and ran out of the shop. The gray haired man watched her go and then looked at the younger man.

"Kyo… is everything alright?"

"Uh… I don't know. She just showed up and started rambling," the orange haired boy replied.

"I see. Perhaps you should return the young lady's bag."

"Yes, Master."

Tohru sat on a crate in an alleyway looking at the ground and biting her lip. She felt like a fool. She'd gotten lost in a strange city, found the boy she was looking for by a stroke of dumb luck, made a fool of herself, lost her bag and was now sitting in a dirty side street because she had panicked and ran away. A drop of water landed on her head, causing her to look up and more droplets splashed on her face.

"Oh it's raining…"

"HEY!" Tohru looked up to see the boy at the entrance to the alley holding her bag in his hand. "You forgot your stuff," he said walking over to her.

"I'm sorry-" he cut her off.

"You don't have to apologize."

"Oh I'm sor… I mean thank you," she said and took her bag from him. He started to walk off, but stopped and turned around.

"Uh… It's raining. You shouldn't be outside you'll get sick or something. If you don't have anywhere to go you can stay in the shop until it stops." Tohru blinked in surprise and then smiled. The boy blushed then stammered something about stupid girls and to hurry up if she was coming.

* * *

While Tohru spent the last two days getting herself lost in the woods and again in Tolfalas, the residences of the palace we're having a decidedly more somber and uneventful time. The preparations for King Yukio's funeral had been made and the following day members of the court arrived to pay respect to the late king. All of the inhabitants of the palace were as somber as the foggy morning and hardly anyone spoke as they went about their duties. Even Lord Shigure was lacking in his usual joking manner and could be found in his study smoking and staring at nothing.

In Akito's room Hana silently laid out black clothing for her master who was sitting wrapped in a heavy robe despite the humid weather. His fever had lingered into the next day and night; however, the chills that racked his frail form had subsided and his nerves had calmed once Hana succeeded in persuading him to drinking some tea. It was a strange mixture of yarrow, peppermint, elderflower, and something else he wasn't able to identify that she always gave him when he had a fever. Hana never told him the secret ingredient was catmint, which calmed tension and anxiety. All that remained in the morning was a slight warmth that colored the prince's pale cheeks and a sedate affect. When Hana left, Akito prepared himself for the funeral and waited calmly by the window.

Yuki was up and dressed well before dawn and was sitting in his garden, pruning a dark crimson rosebush. While the plant didn't need the attention, Yuki needed the distraction. When he was first informed of his father's death he felt no great amount of sadness. Yuki had been more concerned about his friend than the man who created him. Now that several days had passed and he still lacked the grief he thought he should be experiencing. When his mother had died it was as if his father died as well. Yuki didn't know the aloof man who had replaced the father with a grin and the occasional moment to play with his sons.

As he snipped away at the bush all he could think about was he kind young girl who blushed prettily when he offered her a yellow rose. In his mind he saw her happily confused blue eyes; the breeze tugging at her long honey-brown hair; her smile that seemed to make him feel warm inside. Their conversions about everyday things and her simple wisdom echoed in his ears. With a sigh he glanced over at the sundial and then removed two mourning flowers from the bush and left to find his brother.

* * *

Lords and ladies crowed the gravesite, which would hold their great king in eternal slumber. Several of the ladies wept for the loss of King Yukio while the other lords and ladies conversed quietly amongst themselves. When Akito and Yuki entered the royal cemetery the nobles abruptly ceased their chattering. With the two princes present a semi-circle formed around the ornate mahogany casket and the priest began his sermon.

"His Highness, Yukio Ryuji Sohma, has left this world to join his beloved wife, Queen Keiko, in the kingdom of heaven. He leaves behind two grieving sons. We must comfort them in this time of sorrow…" 'Sad…' Yuki thought with guilt, 'I should be sad. I was sad when mother died…' The priest continued on for half an hour preaching God's grace, reading scripture, and telling of Yukio's legacy. When the sermon ended the two sons each placed a dark crimson rose on the casket. The lords and ladies each paid their respects and departed. Hana then escorted the ill prince back to his rooms, while the violet-eyed prince stood next to the casket in silence, looking at the white marble headstone. On it were engraved the words:

Yukio Ryuji Sohma – Dutiful King, Husband, and Father 

Yuki then glanced at the matching while marble headstone next to it… his mother's grave…

Keiko Sohma –

Beloved Wife and Mother

Lovelier Than The Reddest Rose

…And he silently cried.

Blue: It should be longer since I made everyone wait for so long, but this chapter just felt finished. I promise that the next chapter will be up in a few days. I'm still really sorry! Thank you all for the seventeen reviews I got! Please continue to review and I'll continue to write.

Ivey: ::cracks whip:: Get started on ch. 19 already!

Blue: ::squeak of fear:: I am!


	19. Noodles and Potato Soup

Blue: I apologize for not getting this chapter finished sooner, but I've had some writers block so I decided to take a break and post another story I started working on a while ago. It's a Trigun fic so if any of you like that anime please check it out. And now to the reviews…OO ::falls of off chair:: 117 reviews! Jesus Christ Bananas! Thanks everyone! I never thought this story would be this popular! **Kerichi**- Also drooling… I guess it could be compared to LOTR a little… I love LOTR. At lot… ok so I'm obsessed with it, but it wasn't really an influence for this story. The only thing I intentionally used from it was a few names for the cities cause I couldn't think of anything.

Ivey: ::snicker:: you spelled it heroin…

Blue: Ok so that was a stupid mistake, but it's a funny mistake!

Ivey: ::falls off of chair laughing:: Prince Yuki of the Bitch-slap of Doom! That's awesome!

Blue: ::snickers:: That was pretty funny. Ok about pairings… to be honest I am a huge Kyo fan, but I really like Yuki too... ::sigh:: Darn it I can't decide what pairing to make it and I'm getting threats from some of my friends about it so I'm kind of afraid to make a decision. ::cough:: Reb ::cough:: There will be some hints at a pairing between two secondary characters, but I can't say who… it's a secret! Anyway I know in the show the bird wasn't a robin, but I didn't know what kind of bird he had so I just picked at random. Thank you for your Akito comments. I've always felt kind of bad for the guy and I didn't want him to just be seen as "evil." He's a character with a lot to him. Jak 2 was so freaking hard! I thought Jak 3 is a little easier and if you need any help feel free to e-mail me (my address is in my profile). I would have a YYH guest appearance, but although I like the anime/manga I haven't seen enough to get the characters right. I love Hiei!!! **Kitsunedemon-**Yuki was a bit angsty in the last chapter wasn't he? Hmm… oh well I guess that's not a bad thing since he is kind of angsty in the manga. **Kute Anime Kitty**-Why is everyone on Ivey's side? It's not fair!

Ivey: It's cause you suck…

Blue: ::glare:: **AnimeFreaks13- **You guys are lazy, but it's ok I am too! **Sami the archangel-** Don't encourage her! That whip _hurts_! **Faerie-kittie306 animelover-**Chores ::shudder:: you poor thing…** S.B. Kisses- **I cried when I was writing it hehe. **Blackwidow13**- Thank you for the X-mas wishes! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! **Lena-jade**-No nit-picks? Hurrah! ::sigh:: There are probably a lot of mistakes in this chapter since I was really tired when I wrote all of this. Oh well! No one's perfect and I do have to do all of this by myself. And no one will fall in love at first sight in my stories. No worries there! All right Ivey your up.

Ivey: Blue doesn't own anything… unless you count the tacky clothes she buys and her cds and junk…

This is dedicated to my best friend Josh. Happy New Year!

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

Somewhere in the middle of Tolfalas Tohru's two companions were cursing up a storm or rather, Uotani was cursing up a storm while Hatsuharu walked ahead of her impassively. It wasn't until fifteen minutes after they were separated that Uo had noticed Tohru wasn't with them.

"Hey Haru?"

"Mm?"

"Where's Tohru?"

"I don't know," he answered plainly.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Uo asked and Haru just shrugged his shoulders.

"Noodles," he said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. Uo looked him like he'd just grown an extra head.

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" she yelled at him. Haru pointed behind her and she looked in the direction he indicated. Several meters down the street was a stand selling various kinds of soups and noodles.

"I'm hungry."

"How can you think about food right now when Tohru's lost?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"We haven't eaten since yesterday. She's here somewhere. I get lost all the time," he answered and made his way toward the stand oblivious to the rather innovative curses Uo shouted after him.

* * *

The walk back to the workshop was quiet and awkward, for Tohru at least. Kyo didn't say anything and although Tohru wanted to say something she couldn't. The last time she'd opened her mouth she said his hair looked like an orange. She made a fool of herself and was in no hurry to do so again. 'What should I say? I'm so stupid I don't know what to talk about. Think! _Think_!'

"Um… I didn't mean to say your hair looked like an orange…" 'Why did I bring that back up?!' "What I mean to say is that your hair is a very nice color and uh-"

"Forget it," he interrupted and then fell silent again.

"Oh ok…um…" as she struggled for something to say she stole a glance at him. His lean face was slightly tanned and his subtly refined features were pulled into a scowl. His trim, narrow nose was smudged with soot and with his tousled, carrot-colored hair he had a boyish look about him. The most distinct feature about him, besides his hair of course, was his intense eyes. They were red like blood. '…Or fire!' she thought with a gasp. The sound drew Kyo's attention to her and he caught her staring at him for the second time that day.

"What?" he asked curtly.

"I'm sorry! It's nothing!" she said nervously. 'So that's what Hana meant by "fire in his eyes".'

"If you've got something to say, then say it!" he commanded heatedly, startling Tohru into to dropping her bag once again. Unfortunately this time the clasp broke loose and everything spilled onto the ground. Coins rolled in every direction, her raggedy old dress lay crumpled at her feet, and the letter from Hana landed in a puddle. Both Kyo and Tohru we're wide eyed and Tohru's mouth gapped open. Neither spoke a word as they watched the last coin spin and then fall with a clink.

"I'msosorrythisisallmyfaultIwasjustsurprisedyoureyeswereredandyourhairwasorangeandIthinkyourthepersonI'msupposedtobelookingforbutIdidn'tmeantoberude!" she said frantically as she scrambled to pick up all the coins. All of her words ran together and Kyo had no idea what she'd just said.

"Do you always spaz out this much?" he said and bent down to help her.

"I…uh…um…eh…" she stammered. Kyo sighed and shoved the dress in her satchel roughly.

"I'm not so good at… I didn't meant to… Oh just forget it!" he snapped and Tohru just nodded. Once she'd gathered up all the coins that she could find she picked Hana's letter out of the puddle by the corner and tried to blot the water off with the hem of her skirt. Unfortunately the ink had run so all the words were smudged and some were completely illegible. The parchment was so saturated that it ripped apart at the slightest touch. It was a lost cause, but it was from Hana so she slipped it into the bag along with the coins. The rest of the walk back was filled with uncomfortable silence and Tohru didn't dare look at him.

When they arrived back at the shop Kyo stomped in without hesitation as Tohru followed meekly behind him. The gray haired man from before was arranging tools on a shelf and glanced over his shoulder as they entered. Dusting his hands off he turned around and smiled slightly at them.

"Ah… Kyo, I see you found her then. I apologize for startling you earlier Miss was there something we could help you with?"

"Oh it's alright. I was just looking…" she said staring at the ground.

"Master can she wait here until the rain stops?"

"Of course however it doesn't look like it will stop before nightfall. Shouldn't you be getting home?" he answered Kyo and then addressed Tohru.

"Eh! It's all right I should probably be going anyway. I have to find uh…" her eyes flicked over to Kyo and then back to her hands which were wringing the strap of her bag. "I have to find my friends. We got separated. Thank you anyway. Goodbye," she said and with a slight curtsy she turned to leave.

"Do you not live in the city?" he asked.

"No, I'm just here looking for someone."

"Are you lost?" Tohru blushed in embarrassment and then nodded her head. "Then if you'd like you may stay here tonight. I am Kazuma. I own this shop and this is my apprentice Kyo."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to impose!" she protested shaking her head.

"I insist. It isn't safe in the city at night. Kyo, if you would go upstairs and set out a pallet for Miss…?"

"I-I'm Tohru Honda, but-!" Kazuma blinked in surprise and then Kyo interrupted her.

"You don't have to freak it out! It's not a big deal, but if you want to sleep in the rain go ahead."

"Kyo…" he said in reprimand and Kyo stopped talking. Kazuma then addressed Tohru with a smile. "Miss Tohru I'm afraid that I'm not very good in the kitchen. Kyo can make a few simple dishes, however, eating them everyday does get old. In exchange for staying here tonight would you be so kind as you prepare supper?"

"Well… if you really don't mind…" Kazuma smiled and shook his head. " I'd be happy to. Thank you very much!"

* * *

While the shop was quite small it did have a cozy feel to it. The main workshop was littered with all sorts of different tools Tohru had never seen before and the fire used for heating metal was warm and inviting compared to the wet, chilly evening outside. To the left there was a ladder that led up to a loft, which served as a storage room as well as Kyo's bedroom. Near the back of the workshop was a door that led to another room with a small fireplace for cooking, a pantry, a modest wooden table with two straight-backed chairs on one side of the room, and a small bed on the other where Kazuma slept.

After a short tour, Tohru was given free reign of the cooking fire and pantry while Kazuma went to close up the shop and Kyo laid out an extra pallet in the loft. Looking at the contents of the sparse pantry Tohru wasn't sure what to make. Seeing that they had potatoes, onions, flour, milk and a few spices she decided on potato soup. She hung a cast iron pot filled with water on a trammel over the coals and washed her hands. As she diced the potatoes and onions she began to enjoy herself and hummed softly.

Tohru had always loved to cook and helped her mother in the palace kitchens, but when her mother died she was assigned to laundry duty and hadn't had the chance to cook in ages. Once the vegetables were cut she added them to the water along with some thyme, pepper, and a little salt. While she waited for the potatoes to soften she blended some flour, water and milk together to make a smooth paste and then added it to the pot as well. She sliced some wheat bread she found in the pantry as the soup simmered and soon dinner was ready.

Once she'd set the table she went into the workshop and announced supper was ready. Kazuma smiled and asked Kyo to fetch another chair for Tohru and followed her into the other room. When both men were seated Tohru ladled out the soup and took a seat as well. She nervously waited them to start eating hoping they both liked it. Kazuma blew slightly on his spoonful of soup to cool it and then tasted it.

"This is very good Miss Tohru," he commented.

"Oh uh… yeah it's not bad,' Kyo added. Tohru beamed in happiness and picked up her spoon.

"I'm glad you like it. It's the least I could do to thank you for the trouble I've caused you."

"It's no trouble. You mentioned earlier that you were looking for someone. I've lived in Tolfalas for ten years so perhaps I've met this person. Who are you looking for?" Kazuma asked. Tohru was at a loss for words. He'd probably think it strange she was looking for someone she didn't know the name of and had never seen before and if she said she thought Kyo was the person she was looking for, well…

"Eh… uh… that is to say… I don't know," she stammered with a blush.

"Oh? How will you know when you find this person?" he inquired with interest.

"Um well you see my friend Hana told me find to him and gave me this letter that said what he looked like, but I don't know his name…" she continued not looking up from her bowl.

"I see. Could I have a look at this letter?"

"Oh, yes of course…" she said and retrieved it from her bag near the fireplace. The ink was smeared from the rain and the parchment was wrinkled and torn in some places. She handed it to Kazuma with a sheepish expression. "It got wet." Kazuma just nodded and looked over it. Tohru nervously picked at a loose threat on her sleeve as he read. There was a lot more to that letter than just a vague description of a boy.

"Well that explains it… I thought I recognized your name. You're the one the guards are after, aren't you?" Kazuma said calmly. Kyo's eyes widened when she nodded her head.

"_You_ killed the king?" Kyo asked in disbelief.

"NO! It wasn't me! I swear! I saw who killed him, but I didn't do it. Everyone thinks I did, but I didn't!" she said frantically and then proceeded to tell them what happened. About how she'd replaced a servant for the evening, broken a bowl and was sent to the King's study to be punished. Her voice cracked when she told them of how she found Akito standing over his father with blood on him. Tears rolled down her cheeks from the terrible memory of it. When she'd told them everything she stared at her feet and bit her lip.

"It's all right Miss Tohru. I believe you," Kazuma said in a comforting voice.

"Y-you do?" Kazuma nodded.

"Yes, and I believe you've found the young man your looking for…" Tohru's eyes widened and she glanced over at Kyo who was looking rather stunned. "Miss Tohru… I believe you have met my apprentice… King Yukio's eldest son… Kyo Sohma"

Ivey: Can I sleep now?

Blue: Yeah it is definitely naptime. Please review I'll start working on Ch. 20 soon!


	20. Do Unto Others

Blue: Another day, another chapter complete! That sure was a lot of work, right Ivey?

Ivey: ::snore::

Blue: I guess that's a yes… Anyway, I'll hurry up with the reviews since I want to get this posted and get to bed. ::realization:: Oh fudge I need to work on my Trigun fic too! Darn it! ::sigh:: Oh well… **Kute Anime Kitty**- Yeah it was a good twist, but not really a surprising one. About Yuki and Kyo being brothers in this fic well they'll probably still end up hating each other. This may be AU, but them getting along in my story would be freaky! It's right up there with Yuki/Kyo fics ::shudder:: that just bothers me! (Nothing against anyone who writes those stories. I've read part of some and they were well written, but it's just not my cup of tea). **Sami the archangel- **But cliffies keep you coming back for more! If you have any complaints take it up with Ivey. She's responsible for them not me. **faerie-kittie306 animelover-** Hurrah! Finally someone who sees my side of things. You rock! **Ancalagon's Rider- **Cool username! I've read the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy and the hobbit, but I can never get through the Silmarillion (sp?) cause it's so confusing! **Jessica- **You loved it? Score! Was this quick enough for you? **Aiko**- I'm glad you like it! You'll probably like my next story too then… or the one I write after my next story. I have two new ideas for Fruba fics, but I can't decide which one to write first. **Reigning- **ok I've sort of decided the pairing for this story, but I'm not telling cause I don't want anyone to abandon this story just cause of the pairing. I love both Yukiru and Kyoru and I have two new story ideas one is Yukiru and the other is Kyoru. So even if you don't love the pairing in this story you'll eventually like one of my stories (that is if you ever read another one). **Placid Snowflake- **Don't worry I'll continue though I should apologize to Jessica for telling her I wasn't today. She got upset… I thought it was funny! The slipper thing sounds like something Ivey would do haha.

Ivey: ::wakes up and stretches:: You say something?

Blue: Not to you… **saiyuki-cat- **I hope you had a good holiday! **Kerichi- **I was hoping someone would like the noodles scene! I thought it was funny at least.

Ivey: Of course it was funny I wrote it! Tough luck about your computer ::smug look:: we got a new laptop for Christmas. It's so much better than that piece of crap we were using before. Blue doesn't own Fruits Basket or the laptop. That shiny new toy is mine!

"This one goes out to the one I love." Yes Josh, I'm listening to R.E.M.

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

Kyo sat there not moving, jaw slack, staring at his Master with a look of disbelief and a hint of betrayal. Kazuma had found him wandering the streets when he was nine and had taken him as an apprentice. He'd treated Kyo like his own son and he was the only person to whom Kyo had ever confessed his past. It was a secret kept between them for years and his master had told it to some strange girl that they'd met only hours before.

"Master…" he didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask why, but all he could do was watch at his master excused himself from the table.

"I think the two of you have much to discuss," he said placing a hand on Kyo's shoulder and with a nod to Tohru he left the room. For several minutes all that could be heard was the rain beating against the roof and the crackling of the fire. Tohru's hands were fisted in her lap and she stared at the table wondering what to say. She'd been so focused on figuring out how to find him that she hadn't given much thought to what she'd say when she did.

"Um Mister Kyo I… eh…"

"Don't call me mister it makes me twitch."

"Oh, um, Kyo… The reason I was staring at you today wasn't… I wasn't trying to be rude. I thought you might be who I was looking for, because you look like the king and eh-"

"Why were you looking for me anyway?" he said gruffly.

"Hana told me that it was very important that I bring you back to the palace before the summer solstice. She said you're supposed to be the king," she answered and set the letter on the table into front of him. Kyo didn't even glance at it.

"There's no way in hell I'm going back to that castle! That damn Akito can have the crown for all I care!" he declared.

"But you have to! Hana said that-"

"I don't give a damn what your friend said! She doesn't know what she's talking about and neither do you! I'm illegitimate even if I wanted the throne they wouldn't give it to a bastard!" And with that he stormed out of the room and climbed the ladder to the loft, leaving Tohru sitting alone in the kitchen with the uneaten meal and a worried expression. She hadn't meant to upset him so badly. She too understood what it was like not to be acknowledged by your family. A few minutes later Kazuma came back and suggested they finish dinner. Tohru asked if they should wait for Kyo, but Kazuma said to leave him be for a while. She agreed reluctantly and they ate in silence.

After finishing supper Tohru cleaned up the dishes and heated some of the left over soup for Kyo. Carefully she climbed the rickety old ladder to the loft with the bowl of soup and a spoon, hoping she wouldn't drop it. Near the small window Kyo lying on his bed gazing at the ceiling lost in thought. On a crate at the end of the bed was a lantern from which light spilled across the floor and reflected off the window. Kyo didn't look at her as she set the bowl on the floor and climbed up.

"I brought you some soup. You didn't eat much at dinner and I thought you might be hungry," she said with a smile. Kyo neither said anything nor looked at her. Walking over to the end of his bed she set the bowl and spoon next to the lamp. "I'll just leave it here…" He continued to ignore her and her smile drooped. "Goodnight then," she said and went to the pallet on the other side of the room. It would be many hours before either Tohru's or Kyo's troubled thoughts would let them rest.

* * *

The next morning Tohru woke to the sound of voices. The morning sun gleamed through the dusty window and fell across her face in a warm caress. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her tired blue eyes and folded the pallet she reluctantly. It was so warm and inviting and it was a rare thing for her to sleep passed daybreak, but nevertheless she pinned her hair up, smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress, and laced up her boots. Ready for the day she climbed down the ladder and walked toward the kitchen where she heard Kazuma and Kyo arguing. She hesitated in front of the door, not wanting to interrupt or eavesdrop; though I was hard not to hear when Kyo was yelling so loudly.

"Master I hate it there! They threw me out and I don't _want_ to go back! You said I could stay here and take over the shop someday! You promised to teach me to make swords!" he exclaimed. Kazuma was more level headed at the moment and refrained from raising his voice.

"I'm sorry, but this is something you must do."

"But why? Why do I have to do this? Why can't I stay here?" he asked heatedly.

"It's your birthright Kyo. I won't let you use your apprenticeship here as an excuse to ignore it."

"Fine! If you don't want me here I'll go!" Kyo declared with a cry of frustration and burst through the door, which hit Tohru in the face with a sickening thud. The young girl stood there in surprise as blood trickled from her nose. "Ah…"

"Miss Tohru are you alright? I'll get a towel," Kazuma said went to look for something to stop the bleeding.

"I didn't mean to… I didn't know you were there." Kyo's eyes were wide and his face was red with shame.

"EH?! It's ok! I'm ok. It was an accident!"

"Tohru!" The girl in question turned at the sound of her name and seeing who was on the street outside the shop she beamed in delight. Making their way through the crowd was a slightly bedraggled Uo, closely followed by Haru, who wasn't looking much better than his partner in crime did. They'd spent the previous afternoon combing the streets for their companion and ended up sleeping outside in the rain. Their clothes were speckled with mud and Uo's long hair was a mess of tangles. "We've been looking all over for- what happened to your nose?"

"Huh…? Oh! I ran into a door," she answered. The creak of the kitchen door drew everyone's attention to Kazuma who had a blue washcloth for Tohru.

"Here you are Miss Tohru. Pinch your nose with this and tilt your head back," he instructed her, handing her the washcloth. The blacksmith then greeted the new comers. "Hello, may I help you with anything?" Uo shook her head.

"No, we were just looking for her."

"And him…" Haru added looking at Kyo. Uo's eyebrows shot up in surprise, as she looked Kyo over.

"Hey, you found orange top!" she exclaimed with a triumphant grin.

"What did you call me?"

* * *

Lord Shigure sat in a large, squishy armchair with a glass of lemonade reading a novel. With his contented expression and relaxed posture he was the picture of a man without a care in the world. The frantic woman on the other side of the locked library door was proof, however, that he was anything but… At least he _should_ care…

"Lord Shigure, please open the door! You have to approve the menu for the hors d'oeuvres and pick the color scheme for the decorations and the flowers! I can't do anything until you make a decision! And you better be working on the speech for the coronation! Are you even listening to me? SHIGURE!" Shigure's poor assistant Mii had spent the entire morning tracking down the lord who was supposed to be planning the masquerade and coronation and was near tears in frustration.

Shigure just smirked as she pounded on the door and turned the page. Teasing his assistant had always been a favorite pass time of his. He, of course, had all the arrangements written out and in an envelope hidden somewhere in the palace. Perhaps he'd give her a treasure map in a few hours and watch her scurry around the castle in search of it, but for now he'd have his fun.

"Mii, you really shouldn't shout so much. People are trying to work," he said calmly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"You mean your working on the speech?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Oh my no whatever gave you that idea?" he said in a playful tone. Mii's loud sobs made him chuckle with mirth. 'Maybe I'll give her the map tomorrow…'

* * *

After a brief squabble between Uo and Kyo over the "orange top" comment, Tohru's nose had stopped bleeding and Kazuma invited them all in for tea, which Tohru insisted on preparing. While Tohru served everyone their tea, Uo plopped herself down on the table and told Kazuma and Kyo how they'd met up with Tohru.

"…so we bet ten bronze pieces on if she was dead or not, which reminds me…" Uo pointed a finger at Haru with a grin. "You still owe me for that _and_ for all the dice games you lost! We better work the crowd before we blow this town."

"Work the crowd?" Kyo asked in confusion.

"Oh, Uo and Haru are pickpockets," Tohru informed him cheerfully, which astounded Kyo.

"What are you happy your friends are thugs…?"

"We're not thugs! We're like… what was it we decided we're like?" Uo asked Haru.

"Robin Hood…"

"That's the one! We steal from the rich to fed the poor." Uo's claim delighted Tohru, who clasped her hands together and smiled.

"You give the money to the poor?"

"No we're poor." With an 'oh' Tohru's face dropped a bit, but she remained cheerful nonetheless. "So when do we leave anyway? What is it… a week 'til the solstice?" This question brought tension into the room. Kyo still wasn't happy about leaving and was still angry with his master for forcing him. After a moment Kazuma spoke up.

"It's almost midday. If you like you may stay here and get an early start in the morning. There's a well in the square if you want to wash up a bit." Tohru thanked him and the three of them headed off to do just that. "Kyo… I know you're angry, but this is for the best. I hope you can understand that it's not that I don't want you here. You are a man now and you can't always put your wants first." With his bangs hiding his eyes Kyo left to pack his things.

* * *

The Town Square was the epicenter of Tolfalas. The best shops were located there, children giggled and played, while their mothers did the wash, wives fetched water to cook their husbands dinner… it was a plethora of activity. Haru watched a group of boys play marbles as Uo hauled a bucket of water up from the well and Tohru unwrapped a bar of lye she bought at a stand near Kazuma's shop. As they washed their faces and hair with the harsh, unscented soap, Tohru asked them how they worked the crowds.

Uo proudly informed her of the system they'd perfected over the years. The partners always worked together to get the goods since grabbing someone's coin purse and running was a sure way to get yourself noticed and arrested. Uotani would walk down the crowded streets casually towards they're unsuspecting victim, while Haru would approach from the other direction. When the target was in range Uo would "accidentally" bum into them and apologize profusely, giving a distraction that allowed for Haru to pilfer the gold and make off with it unnoticed. Originally Hatsuharu provided the distraction, while Uo put her skills to good use however after an incident where the target became aggressive they switched roles. It wouldn't do to draw attention by beating their prey senseless.

Though Tohru firmly believed that stealing was wrong she knew that sometimes there were things you just had to do to survive. Before her mother became a cook she herself was in a gang that pulled off crimes similar to what Uo and Haru were used to commiting. Despite that she wished that they could find a way to make money without taking from others. 'Uo would make a good guard,' she thought. 'But from what I've seen and heard Haru would probably get a little carried away. Maybe if I ever got out of this mess we could all find work together!' This idea brought a smile to her face. It was nice to have things to look forward to again.

Blue: Please review! It will be Monday in a few minutes so I hope everyone had a good weekend!

Ivey: Yeah… cause ours sucked.

Blue: No it didn't!

Ivey: Shut up! You suck too!


	21. Not So Different

Blue: This chapter was a pain. I've been sick so I've been bundled up in a quilt, using up all the tissues in the house, and eating chicken soup. So yeah I didn't want to work on this, but I really want to get to my favorite part of this story and I can't skip over the other stuff just to get to it… I mean I could, but then the story would suck.

Ivey: It already sucks…

Blue: Can't you even be nice to me when I'm sick?!

Ivey: You look like crap did you take a shower today?

Blue: ::annoyed sigh:: You know what you can finish this. I'm going to get some hot chocolate. ::leaves::

Ivey: HEY! Wait! Come back! Damn it… fine! Uh… am I supposed to do? Oh yeah reviews! Ok uh… **Taran-Wanderer-** Favorites huh? Cool. Of course it's marvelous _I'm_ the one who comes up with this stuff. **Kitsunedemon**-That's what I'm talking about! There are all this conspiracies out there, but Blue doesn't believe me! Oh and hitting the side of the computer always makes it work better… I think. We get out chapters so fast cause Blue is an insomniac, though I just want to take a nap she's all "We need to work on the story!" **Placid Snowflake- **for someone who claims to be placid you get really excited… ::shrug:: whatever makes ya happy. This chapter is good too. **faerie-kittie306 animelover-**I like that episode. Kyo's cool and really freaking hot. I think I'll pair up him and Tohru in this story! ::Blue comes back with hot chocolate::

Blue: Wait what about Yuki though? I was thinking about putting Yuki and Tohru together. Yuki is so sweet!

Ivey: ::rolls eyes:: Yuki's a pansy! And he looks like a freakin' girl!

Blue: I think he's cute!

Ivey: You would…

Blue: ::glare:: What's that supposed to mean? ::ignored by Ivey:: Over my dead body will she be with Kyo!

Ivey: That can be arranged…

Blue: ::backs away in fear:: Let's decide that later and get back to the reviews… **Ancalagon's Rider-**I can't give you any hints, but don't worry it'll be good. I guess I'll try to read the Sil again. Hopefully I'll get through it this time. **Kute Anime Kitty**-I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that. I hope you like this chapter! **Renyun**- It's nice to get such good reviews. It does wonders for my self-esteem. **CaffyKitty**- You _love_ it? Thank you I'm so honored! **AnimeFreaks13-**Thanks for the double review and keeping me from slacking off! **Kerichi**- This is your _favorite_ furuba story? Wow, thank you! I hope you like the next FB fic I have planned! Yeah the last chapter wasn't too original because Ivey disappeared when I was working on it and I didn't have too many ideas. Oh well this one is better. Is Kyo sad enough in this chapter? I hope so… **Sami the archangel- **I'm sorry you're sick too! I'm about to start home school in a few days so I can't get out of that just cause I'm sick ::sigh:: Shucks! Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews! Ivey?

Ivey: Blue doesn't own Furuba or her car or her-

Blue: We get it!

This is dedicated to my best friend Josh. Happy Birthday…uh… yesterday!

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

The next morning everyone was up and prepared to leave by dawn. Tohru's pack was slung over her shoulder, packed with her things along with food for two days, three if they were careful with it. Uotani and Hatsuharu had the previous day's 'earnings' jingling merrily in there pockets, though Uo's was a bit heavier since she collected her winnings from Haru's share of the haul. She bid Kazuma a "Later!" while Haru just nodded and followed her outside. Tohru gave Kazuma a bright smile and thanked him for all his hospitality and told him she hoped they would meet again.

As the others waited outside patiently (and not so patiently in Uo's case) Kyo fidgeted uneasily in front of his master… the man he wished he could've called father. Even though he was still hurt and angry with his master he didn't want to leave without saying anything. Tears stung his eyes as he stared at his feet and, seeing the boy's turmoil, Kazuma placed a comforting hand on his apprentice's shoulder. Kyo looked up in surprise and his master gave him a faint smile.

"You'll be fine. I'll see you again."

"Goodbye master," Kyo said gruffly with a nod and went to join the others outside. Kazuma watched as the four companions headed down the street. Tohru turned and waved before they rounded the corner and Kazuma returned the wave. Kyo didn't look back.

* * *

Yuki had woken late that morning and he dressed as the sun neared its midday point. As he pulled his tunic over his head he heard frantic footsteps in the corridor and with curiosity he stuck his head out the door to see what the rush was about. A woman he recognized as Shigure's assistant went hurrying passed his room, looking rather frazzled with her bloodshot eyes and rumpled hair, staring at a piece of parchment and muttering to herself. Shrugging, he went back into his room to get his boots. 'He's going to drive that woman crazy one of these days…"

* * *

Poor Mii hadn't slept since the day before. She'd spent all night sitting outside of Shigure's room so he couldn't dodge her in the morning. At around eight that morning he'd opened his door and gave her a grin and a sealed piece of parchment. Telling her to have fun he shut the door on her and she broke the seal hesitantly. It was a short note from Shigure followed by a list of clues for how to find the arrangements.

_Dear Mii,_

_The completed arrangements can be found using the series of clues enclosed in this letter. I do hope you'll find them before the day is out. Don't forget the ball is only six days away!_

_Happy Hunting!_

_Lord Shigure_

With no time to lose Mii rushed off to find the prized envelope. For the entire morning she could be seen running through the palace in search of the prize. The servants she passed only paused briefly to watch her with feelings of both amusement at her behavior and pity since this kind of thing was a common occurrence. Mii was, after all, the royal advisor's favorite victim.

At last she came to the last clue which read: _Take a right at the second corridor and enter the last door on the left. _Mii was filled with elation and looked up from the parchment to see where she was going. Her blood ran cold as she realized where she was… it was the hallway that led to her room… the last room on the left. 'No…no, no, no, no… he wouldn't have put it there,' she thought as she ran to her door. With the blood pounding in her head and her hands trembling she opened the door to her room. On the other side of the castle Shigure smiled when he heard the pained shriek of his dutiful assistant.

"I knew it was a good idea to leave it on her desk…"

* * *

The trip from Tolfalas to Lebennin would be a three day walk for the companions, if they didn't get lost that is, and the first day was anything, but pleasant. While Tohru was in her usual cheerful mood, Kyo was more sullen then usual, which dragged the rest of the companions down as well. Haru was laconic as usual, but Uo became grouchy and didn't open her mouth except to bicker with "the pouting orange boy."

That night they made camp near a small creek and after a dinner of bread and salted pork, they all settled down around the fire to sleep. Hatsuharu dozed with his arms behind his head and Uotani was out like a light using Tohru's bag as a pillow. For Kyo and Tohru, however, sleep didn't come so easily. Tohru was worried about Kyo, who was sitting up next to the fire snapping twigs in half and tossing them into the flames. She lay on her side, facing away from the fire, curled up in her cloak and staring into the darkness. After a while Kyo got up and went to sit by the creek and, after a moment of indecision, Tohru went to join him.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"I-I was just worried you, Kyo. Um… is they're something bothering you?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"B-but I can listen… even if I can't understand I can still listen," she said encouragingly. Kyo didn't say anything for a while and just watched the water trickle over the rocks. The young girl beside him wasn't sure if he wanted her to leave or not so she just sat there as quietly as she could. Kyo sighed and ran a hand though his hair.

"My mom was a maid at the palace. She met my fath-Yukio when he was still just a prince and fell in love with him, I guess, so when he approached her she let him do whatever he wanted. Eventually she had me, but still he kept her around. I never actually met the man, but I saw him a couple of times. When I was four he got betrothed to some lady of the court and had my mother fired. It wouldn't look good for the future King to have a mistress and a bastard son around the castle when he had a new bride. No one would hire her after that so she… she had to sell herself just to feed us. Eventually she got sick and died. I was ten.

"When I was eleven master found me on the streets in Lebennin and for some reason he took me in. He said he was a blacksmith opening his own shop. He said he needed an apprentice so I went with him to Tolfalas and I trained under him for the last ten years. And now… they have those two royal brats! I'm not wanted there and I don't want to be there! I shouldn't have to go back there!" Kyo exclaimed with tears of anger stinging in his eyes. While Tohru listened to what he had to say she was filled with an overwhelming sadness. 'Just like mom except my parents loved each other…'

"You know… I do understand… if only just a little. It's not exactly the same, but… my father was a noble. He and my mother fell in love, but since she was just a peasant, a cook in his family's home, they couldn't marry. When I was three my father got a cold and just couldn't get better… my grandfather always liked my mother, but he was old and couldn't do much to help us. My aunt and her husband dismissed my mom so we had to leave our home too. Mom got a job at the palace, but she was in an accident a while ago…. I know it's not the same, but if you can forgive the people who hurt you, you'll be happier." At this Kyo looked at her with incredulity and anger.

"My mother died of syphilis and you think I should just forget about that?!" Tohru placed a hand on his arm, which he shook off.

"Not forget Kyo… forgive. Not for them, but for you," she said softly. Kyo didn't say anything for a long time and Tohru began to wonder if maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"Maybe…" Kyo started softly and Tohru looked at him in surprise. "Maybe some day… but not right now." Tohru smiled at him brightly. Kyo looked at her out of the corner of his eye and then hit her lightly on the side of her head with his fist. "Idiot. Go to bed."

"Ow… uh ok…goodnight Kyo," she said rubbing her head and walking back to her spot near the fire.

"Night…"

Blue: Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review!

Ivey: Hey, give me some of that hot chocolate…

Blue: Get your own!


	22. Familiar Places, Familiar Faces

Blue: This chapter was annoying to write, because I got stuck at the very end of it. Nevertheless it was completed. This story will soon draw to a close, though I can't say how many more chapters exactly. Most likely between three and five more chapters and then we'll be starting our next Fruits Basket fic.

Ivey: I've got two ideas, which one are we gonna do first?

Blue: How about the modern AU one? I'm really excited about that one! Or should we do the fantasy one first?

Ivey: How about neither?

Blue: You're such a slacker… Oh well I guess we should get to the reviews then. **Kitsunedemon**- Thank you for the suggestion! It was so much better than the threats I've been receiving. I hated to make Kyo's past so full of suffering ::obsessed with Kyo:: but it was unavoidable. **Renyun**- I'm glad you liked it! **Sami the archangel-**I hope you get well soon! Thanks for your opinion about the pairing. **saiyuki-cat**- I thought it was sweet hehe. **faerie-kittie306 animelover**- I just love Mii! She's so funny! I think Shigure likes her lol! Or he's just cruel… **Kerichi**- ::gets teary-eyed:: I'm your favorite Furuba author? I think I'm gonna cry… You make me so happy! **AnimeFreaks13-**If it wasn't for you I'd never get any work done. I'd probably let Ivey talk me into quitting lol.

Ivey: This is all your fault… I'll get you for this…

Blue: Anyway…**Jessica- **You and your sister are kind of scary some times… but you still rock! **Ancalagon's Rider-**I love Kyoru! I just don't like to let Ivey win. **Placid Snowflake**- I feel much better thank you! And the fluids thing… did my mom tell you to say that? ::suspicious:: She always says that to me. **Taran-Wanderer**- I did not know that…um thank you for telling me? Anyway I apologize for the shortness! **Aiko-**Hehe Thank you! I love Shigure too! He's probably my favorite character. **lena-jade**- I beg your forgiveness! It was not my intention to overlook your review! Oh and my mom says that too lol. ::takes a deep breath:: We received our first negative review the other day, which I will let you all read:

_The following review has been submitted to: What's Left Unsaid Chapter: 1 _

From: valval( )

whats a matter with you. tohru a maid . yuki a prince. shigure a-a-a lord?why why but if you want to see something really wrong look at Girls of the falling Rain its really said . tohru dies!

Blue: I…it…this… ::trembling with rage:: Ivey, if you would you would be so kind…

Ivey: No problem…. WHAT THE HELL?! Exactly how many times **_DID_** you get hit with the stupid stick? What's wrong with _us_? You're the one with the problem, you psycho! You give us a bad review and tell us to go read some other story?! Go find yourself a brain and then maybe we'll value your opinion.

Blue: Thank you Ivey.

Ivey: What an ass… Blue doesn't own Fruits Basket, but at least she has more intelligence than a single-celled organism…

This is dedicated to my best friend Josh. Rock on!

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

The next two days were uneventful, or at least void of dangerous encounters, for both the occupants of the palace and the four companions. Despite the monotony the travelers seemed to be content and, at times, even enjoyed themselves. Uotani entertained herself by trying to get a rise out of Kyo, which involved teasing him and on one occasion pushing him into a stream when he was getting a drink. Getting out of the water sopping wet Kyo gave off a series of curses along with the declaration that if she weren't a girl he'd beat her bloody. Uo then mocked him saying that if she could beat Haru she could certainly beat the snot out of him.

"Anyone could beat that stupid pansy!" Thus the animosity between Uotani and Kyo was forgotten and the battle between Hatsuharu and Kyo began… Haru tackled Kyo from behind and the scuffle ensued. Both gave out their fair share of insults and blows, such as "Take me on like a man you sissy!" and "Don't start what you can't finish you damn punk!" Off to the side Uo was watching with no small amount of amusement, while Tohru was franticly trying to get them to stop. Fortunately, Tohru had learned her lesson and didn't literally get in the middle of the fight. It ended with an uppercut that left Haru sprawled on the ground and Kyo wiping the blood off his lip with a look of annoyance.

"Is he crazy or something?!"

"Oh well Hatsuharu sort of has two sides to him," Tohru explained.

"Yeah once you set him off there's no reasoning with him," added Uo.

"Ow… my head hurts…" And so the journey continued.

At the palace preparations continued for the celebration on Midsummer Day, which also celebrated the summer solstice despite the fact it actually occurred three days before hand. It was reasoned that since both events were so close together it was just as easily celebrated on the more important of the two. Yuki kept himself occupied by tending his garden and would often think of Tohru. He even blew the puffs of dandelions when he picked the weeds, making a wish for the safety of his friend. Shigure spent his time teasing Mii and visiting Hatori in his office, much to the doctor's annoyance. He _did_ have work to do, but the lord insisted he needed to have fun once in a while. "Honestly Hari, all work and no play makes you a duller than a rock!"

"That's not how the saying goes," he commented as he ground up some herbs.

"You know what I mean…"

Hana attended to Akito as usual; who had luckily escaped a bout of pneumonia. All in all life continued normally with the exception of Sunday dinner which Yuki saw fit skip out on, much to Akito's displeasure. He became sullen once again and even threw a glass at Hana when she brought his meal. She avoided injury, however getting him to allow her to take his measurements the next day was a challenge, since he was adamant to stay in bed all day with the curtains drawn.

On the night of the second day the companions sat eating around the campfire and sharing stories of their pasts when Uotani broached an important question.

"So what are we supposed to do when we get there?" Crickets could be heard as everyone looked at Tohru expectantly.

"Um well…" she started.

"You don't have a plan?!" Kyo exclaimed looking at her with disbelief.

"I'm sorry! Hana just told me to find you and bring you back! I never thought about what we're supposed to do after that!" she said in a panic. "I guess I never got around to thinking about that!" Kyo sighed, exasperated.

"Ok I haven't been there in a while. So what happens on Midsummer Day?" Tohru perked up at the memory of the previous celebrations.

"Well last year there was a festival during the day in the city. There were lots of games and stands with all kinds of food and sweets. And all the girls wore flower wreaths and there were bonfires and everyone threw bundles of St. Johns Wort in them to ward off evil spirits. Oh and ball of course!"

"Ball?" Uo asked intrigued.

"Oh well there is always a royal ball at the palace that starts when the sun goes down and all the lords and ladies attend. It's a big celebration and everyone works really hard to get it ready." Uo smirked and snapped her fingers.

"That's it!"

"That's what?" Kyo asked with a scowl.

"You and Tohru are going to sneak into the ball!" Tohru's eyes went as wide as saucers and Kyo's features twisted into an expression of bafflement. There was a collective "Huh?" "The way I see it is orangey here needs to get into the palace. He can't just stroll up to the gate and say 'gimme the crown' so the best way to get in is to go in when there's a lot of people there."

"But there are guards everywhere! We'll be caught!" Tohru protested.

"Not if they think you're nobles, you won't…"

* * *

Shigure took his breakfast in his study the next day so he work on his speech for the coronation at the end of the ball. While he was usually good at this sort of thing he was having trouble coming up with something. Sighing in defeat he set down his quill and propped his head on his hand. The lord was gazing out of the window daydreaming when a knock on the door drew his attention.

"Come in…" he said and was surprised to see that his visitor was none other than Miss Hanajima, a woman who could completely unnerve the lord at times. Nevertheless she was a break from the boredom of the day. "Ah Saki! What are you doing here?" he asked with a grin, as he looked her over. 'Creepy as ever…' Indeed she was. Her ebony hair was pulled into its usual braid and her black frock made her already light skin look as pale as death.

"The prince's measurements for the tailor," she said pulling a piece of parchment from her apron pocket and handing it to Shigure. "Have him make something dark… yes… teal to match his eyes. Farewell." And with that she went off to have Akito's lunch prepared.

"Not much for conversion, that one…" Shrugging, Shigure went off to get his cloak. "At least now I have something to do."

* * *

That day the four companions arrived in Lebennin by midmorning. It had taken some convincing on Uo's part, but it was finally agreed that crashing the ball was the only way to get in without getting captured. Finding out that the ball was going to be a masquerade only reinforced her idea. The only problem now was where they were going to find clothing suitable for a royal gala and how to obtain a carriage, since they couldn't very well walk to the ball. It would be suspicious. Haru did some asking around and found out about a shop that would suit their needs.

The shop itself was ease to find due to its location in the square and the flashy red and gold painted sign over the door. A beautiful blue silk gown with lace was displayed in the window and Tohru was suddenly reminded of her drab appearance. Timidly she entered the shop followed by her three friends. The tinkling of a bell announced their presence and a voice greeted them from the room behind the counter.

"Welcome! Feel free to browse my magnificent creations. I'll be with you in a moments time." Tohru stood nervously in the middle of the shop afraid to touch anything for fear of staining or ripping one of the beautiful designs, while Uo touched anything and everything. Haru stood next to Tohru impassively and Kyo leaned against the counter with his hands in his pockets looking bored.

"Uo I don't think I can afford anything here…" Tohru said shakily as she calculated how much money she still had from her savings. Even if she hadn't used some of it to buy food and that bar of lye, she doubted she could afford even a chemise in a place like this, let alone an elegant ball gown.

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure something out," she replied nonchalantly. Just then a man with long silver-white hair wearing an ornate crimson vest with gold buttons over a white shirt and white breeches appeared with a flourish. There was clearly nothing subtle about this man and he had a confident air about him.

"Welcome! I am Ayame the world-renowned fashion specialist and owner of this shop! There's nothing I can't I create! No fabric I can't transform into a work of art! No customer I can't make into royalty, if only in attire! How can I be of service?" The companions gaped at the flamboyant shopkeeper dumbfounded. He certainly was… unexpected. The tinkling of the bell and a voice drew everyone's attention to the door.

"Aya! You didn't forget me while I was gone did you? I have Akito's… Tohru?" For a moment everyone was silent. Uo's eyes darted back and forth between Tohru and the newcomer anxiously, Kyo looked at him with vague recollection, Haru tensed in anticipation, Ayame looked at everyone else in confusion at their reactions, and Tohru's eyes widened.

"Lord Shigure!" she exclaimed.

"Shigure?!" Kyo repeated.

"Royalty…" Haru observed and was soon followed by Uo's outburst.

"RUN!"

Blue: That's it for now! Everyone please review!

Ivey: Useful opinions only…


	23. Pretty in Purple

Blue: I really like this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write!

Ivey: I did most of the writing you slacker!

Blue: You have right to talk… Review time! **Jessica-**

Ivey: Shut up! My opinions are more useful than yours!

Blue: ::sigh:: Yes, we are getting to the fun part! I'm excited. **dark-bitch-**Thank you for loving it! I'm so proud of this story! Ivey and I sort of have a love/hate relationship. I love the ideas she gives me and she hates coming up with them…

Ivey: I also hate you…

Blue: Yes, I know. **AnimeFreaks13- **Thank you Reb for the encouragement and thank you Lana for uh… not totally hating it! **Kerichi**- Author alters are very useful! They keep me up to date with stories at least. **Pebbled Sky**-Thanks for the advice and not lecturing me about my update schedule! Though I probably should work on ch.5 of my Trigun fic, but let's not think about that! **Sami the archangel**- I don't want it to end either. ::whimper:: But I will be writing another Fruba fic after this one. I hope you'll read it! **faerie-kittie306 animelover**- I wasn't really mad… just annoyed. I'm all happy now though! **Ancalagon's Rider-**I can't wait either! Though your plight is decidedly more trying than mine is since I know what's going to happen. **Kute Anime Kitty**-I thought it was funny too! **lena-jade**- Thank you for the review and the constructive criticism! You're such a big help! **CaffyKitty**- Your questions will be answered in this chapter. Thanks for the complement! **Birdcrazy-**Yes, we are slackers, but I'm glad you don't mind. I promise to make the ending good. I hate it when you read an awesome story and then the ending is such a let down!

Ivey: Finally someone acknowledges that I'm the genius. **Kitsunedemon**- We came to an agreement on the pairing, but I won't say what we agreed on.

Blue: **Kiyoko**-Thank you and here's an update! **Ukari-chan**-Thank you so much! We worked really hard to come up with something unique and hopefully our next FB fic will be just as loved! Oh and I'd love to check out your fics!

Ivey: Blue doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the other characters she's "borrowed" from other animes. She does own the FB dvd's… though one of them is broken, which sucks.

This story is dedicated to my best friend Josh. Do they have sno-caps in heaven?

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

"Wait!" Shigure said in a pleading voice holding his hands out in front of him as Uo sprinted toward the door and pushed him out of the way. Haru took off after Uo and Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and ran toward the door. Desperate to stop them from leaving, Lord Shigure did the only thing he could think of… he stuck out his right foot and tripped Kyo.

"AH!" Kyo, who was still holding Tohru's hand, fell forward into Haru, who then fell into Uo creating a domino effect and leaving them all sprawled half in, half out of the shop. Shigure stared at the spectacle they made and put a hand to the back of his head.

"I didn't mean for all of you to drop… oh well Kyo always _was_ clumsy," he commented. Three of the companions were rather dazed from the fall, namely Tohru, Haru, and Uo… while Kyo leapt up fuming.

"Damn it Shigure! What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"I couldn't very well let you run off with my little flower before I had a chance to speak with her."

"Gure who are these amusing friends of yours?" the forgotten tailor said leaning over the counter.

"Oh yes…The brunette is Tohru Honda. Everyone thinks she killed Yukio, but it isn't true. The rather loud redhead is Kyo Sohma. Yukio's first son who I haven't seen since he was four and still wet the bed."

"I DIDN'T WET THE BED!" Kyo interjected, but was thoroughly ignored.

"And I have no idea who the other two are."

"A scandal! How exciting! But what are they doing visiting my magnificent shop when they should be hiding?" Ayame asked with interest.

"Oh right… I'm glad to see you both, but why are you here?" The advisor questioned. Tohru's eyes welled up with tears.

"Lord Shigure…you don't think I did it?" she asked a little reluctant to hear the answer. Shigure's smile softened toward her and he patted her on the head affectionately.

"Of course not little flower and neither does Yuki." At that tears of relief ran down the young girls face and, to the surprise of everyone, she dove into the lords arms.

"Thank you…" she said with her face buried in the front of his tunic and her arms around his middle. Ayame ruined the touching moment with his next comment.

"Gure I had no idea! So how long have you two been lovers?"

"You're not jealous are you Aya? I wouldn't blame you she is cute," he answered wrapping his arms around a stunned Tohru. Both Uo and Kyo were outraged at the older men's behavior.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Uo exclaimed.

"You damn pervert!" And with a fist to the top of the lord's head, Kyo yanked Tohru out of his arms and pulled her behind him. Shigure held up his hands in surrender and chuckled nervously.

"I was just kidding. No need to get violent. Getting back on topic… What are doing in Aya's shop?"

"Well-" Tohru began and was interrupted by Ayame.

"Half a moment. I want to hear everything of your exciting adventure," he said locking the front door and flipping the sign to 'closed'. "Alright continue…" And so Tohru told explained everything to them. She told them of Hana's help in her perilous escape and the letter, the odd meeting of Uo and Haru under a bridge, getting lost and finding Kyo, and finally the plan to sneak Kyo and Tohru into the palace in the guise of royalty. By the end of the tale Ayame's eyes were glittering with awe. "And you want _me_ to design your attire? How can I say no after that hearing of your tribulations? We must get started right away! Only three days! And I still have to finish Prince Yuki's costume! Shigure you've brought me Prince Akito's measurements, haven't you? Splendid! Well, better get started if you want to look fabulous!" Ayame chattered. Taking Tohru by the hand and Kyo by the collar he forcefully whisked them off to the back room.

"Will they be ok with him?" Uo asked Shigure skeptically.

"One can only hope… Well I have to be going. See you later perhaps!" he answered and setting the parchment with Akito's measurements on the counter he was gone with the tinkling of the bell. After a moment of silence Uo looked over at Haru.

"Uh… what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know," he answered with a shrug and they fell silent again.

"Well this is boring…"

* * *

Back at the palace Shigure roamed the halls humming merrily as he looked for the gray haired prince. He'd searched the Prince's bedroom and study to no avail and was now headed to the library. Pulling open the heavy wooden door he stuck his head in.

"Yuki? Hmm… Where could he be? Oh of course!" Inwardly praising his brilliance, Shigure shut the door and headed off towards the servants' entrance to the gardens. On the way he stopped for a moment to talk to his friend in the guard at his post. "Hello Sano! Have you seen Prince Yuki today?" he asked the guard leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

"You mean dirt boy? He went that way," Sano answered, gesturing with this thumb. Shigure thanked him and continued on his way. The crunching of his boots along the gravel path announced his presence before he even reached the gate. Strolling in with a smile Shigure greeted the young man.

"Ah Yuki! There you are I've been looking for you!"

"Hello Shigure," he greeted not looking up from his weeding. "What do you want?" The lord put his hand to his crest and feigned hurt.

"Your highness, your cold indifference wounds me! I've been here for two minutes and your already trying to get rid of me. How cruel!" Sighing exasperatedly, he sat up and wiped the light perspiration off his forehead with the back of his gloved hand.

"I'm not in the mood for your games now what is it?" The royal advisor's brow raised a miniscule amount that Yuki didn't catch. He'd searched half the palace for Yuki so he could tell him the good news about Tohru and being brushed off was highly irritating.

"You're right what was I thinking? You're clearly busy entertaining the posies and they certainly can't wait. Oh well I suppose you'll just be the last to know…" he said walking to the gate.

"Last to know what?" the prince asked slightly intrigued.

"Oh nothing…" he answered in a singsong voice waltzing through the gate.

"Shigure! Last to know what?!"

* * *

When Kyo and Tohru finally escaped the clutches of the enthusiastic tailor the four companions found an inn to stay at for the night. Since they would probably be staying there for the next few nights they would have to watch their expenses so they rented a room with two beds to share. After a hot dinner they sat around the hearth in their room feeling comfortable for the first time in days. The warmth of the fire made them all drowsy and Kyo was the first to head off to bed. The other three stayed by the fire and chatted softly so as to not wake their sleeping friend.

"What are you going to do after we help Kyo," Tohru asked them.

"Don't know really, why?"

"Well I was wondering…"

* * *

The day of the ball arrived quicker then any of them wished. Servants at the palace were in a tizzy trying to complete the preparations on time. Shigure arrived that morning at Ayame's shop to collect the princes' costumes and hurried back to the palace to finish getting ready. Ayame himself was busy putting the finishing touches on Kyo and Tohru's clothing and had to call in the help of his assistant Mine to complete the masks. Hatsuharu and Uotani took off around midmorning, saying they had 'errands' to run and they'd be back by nightfall.

By the afternoon Ayame and Mine were finished and dragged Tohru and Kyo into separate rooms to help them get ready. Shoved into tubs filled with sweet smelling bubbles and warm water they scrubbed themselves clean. While Kyo was ready in about an hour's time, Tohru's preparations took roughly three hours thanks to Mine's efforts to make her into 'the belle of the ball.' Though Kyo complained about the wait when he saw the result he was stunned.

Mine came out first with a smile to announce the 'princess' to Ayame and Kyo. Tohru stepped through the curtain nervously and both men's jaws dropped. Though the young girl had always had a sweet cuteness about her she'd never looked so elegant. The dress fit her perfectly. It was made of a soft, shimmery lavender material with a square cut neckline and a high waist. The flowing three-fourths length sleeves showed the sleeves of the cream colored chemise worn underneath. On her feet she wore gold slippers that matched the trim of the gown. Her slightly wavy brown hair was pinned back at the sides and she wore a gold half-mask with purple butterflies painted on it and secured with a lavender ribbon. In a word she was…

"Lovely…" Ayame gasped. Kyo just stared at her agape with wonder. While he thought he didn't look half-bad in his navy blue doublet, charcoal colored breeches, and navy blue half mask painted with silver moons and stars, Tohru truly looked like a lady of the court. "Mine you have truly outdone yourself!" The opening of the door drew everyone's attention to Uo and Haru who were dressed in matching footman and driver outfits.

"We got a carriage," Haru informed them.

"Wow! You and orange-top clean up nice!" added Uo. Tohru blushed brightly and thanked her.

"How'd you get a carriage?" Kyo asked. Uo and Haru glanced at one another.

"Borrowed it," Haru answered using the term loosely. It would be more fitting to say that they highjacked the carriage. They'd spent the morning setting up their plan for obtaining a carriage for the evening. It was actually a pretty decent plan, which they'd been working on for the past few days. The main road into the city was a narrow trail that went through the woods, which nobles who lived elsewhere would have to travel to reach the palace. With this in mind they set out into the woods with a hunting knife and a length of rope to find a suitable sized log with which to block the path. Eventually they found one that a carriage wouldn't be able to just roll over and they dragged it to the road.

It wasn't long before a victim came along. Forced to remove the obstacle the driver stopped the horses and he and the footman got down to drag the log off of the path. Each armed with a sturdy branch Uo and Haru came out of their hiding place behind a large oak tree off to the side of the road and clobbered the two men into unconsciousness. With this done they relieved them of everything, but their undergarments and forced the gentleman in the carriage to step out. He was reluctant, but gave in when Uo threatened him with the hunting knife. Haru knocked him out as well and stole his clothes and they then dragged them twenty paces from the road. Out of sight from the road the duo tied them to a tree using the rope and gagged them with cloth ripped from the noble's clothing. While they made the bonds tight they would still be able to escape… eventually…

"We should get going…" Haru reminded them and with good luck wishes from Ayame and Mine they exited the shop. As Kyo got into the carriage Uo pulled Tohru off to the side for a moment. Telling Tohru to hold out her hand Uo retrieved something from her pocket and placed it in the younger girl's open palm. Tohru gasped at the gift. It was a coin sized oval Saint Francis medal strung on a gold chain.

"It's from me and Haru… for luck," she told her.

"Uo! I-it's too much! I can't!" Tohru exclaimed holding it out to her.

"Don't worry about it. We paid for it and besides what lady would go to a ball without something shiny?" Putting it on she smiled at Uo and went to hug her. Uo held out a hand to stop her. "You'll smush you're dress. Hug me after the party, ok?" Tohru giggled and nodded. Haru helped her into the carriage and Uo climbed into the driver's seat and they were off.

* * *

Yuki donned his dark purple doublet over his dark gray long-sleeved shirt and breeches and tied on his mask with the silver ribbons. It was a rich purple color that matched his doublet and was trimmed in silver. Looking at himself in the full-length mirror he sighed. If only Shigure would let him get away with this he'd be able to maintain his dignity during masquerade, but alas he knew his fate was sealed. Reluctantly he approached the bane of his existence that was lying so innocently on his bed. The wings… With a deep breath he put on the intricately designed silver monstrosities and went back to the mirror.

"They could always accidentally get thrown off my balcony…" he mused and then sighed once again. "No he'd only find a more humiliating way to torture me later. Might as well get it over with…"

Blue: ::sniffle:: Only two or three chapters left…

Ivey: Score!

Blue: Aren't you sad at all?

Ivey: Not really…


	24. Waltz of the Moon

Blue: ::hiding behind her chair:: Uh hi… I am _really_ sorry that I didn't update sooner.

Ivey: ::wielding a baseball bat to fend off the mob:: Damn it this is all your fault! Just get to the responses before they go feral on us!

Blue: 'K! **AnimeFreaks13**- You are very frightening. Please don't use the whip on me anymore even though I deserve it for putting off writing this chapter! It hurts! **Jessica**- Actually I had been thinking about having Uo and Haru highjack the carriage. I thought it'd be funny! Oh and you know threats aren't very nice. **Birdcrazy**- Uo and Haru are my favorites in my fic. I think they make a great team! **CaffyKitty**-Well not at first they won't cause he'll be wearing a mask, but who knows if they will when he takes it off hehe!

Ivey: ::smirk:: We do… **kitsunedemon**-I thought it was funny. We probably have two chapters left. The next one was supposed to be the last, but we didn't put the entire ball scene in this chapter.

Blue: **Ancalagon's Rider-** He is awesome isn't he? I'd never heard or him until I listened to the Sarah McLachlan song Prayer of Saint Francis and I was like "cool!" **Kute Anime Kitty**- I loved writing the carriage scene. I kept thinking about how they were going to get there and I was like "hey Haru and Uo are thieves so why not have them steal one?" **faerie-kittie306 animelover**-I don't want it to end either which is why this chapter doesn't have the entire ball scene in it. I want at least two more chapters! **Sami the archangel**-Thanks for the encouragement! Unfortunately I'm having problems working out how to do my next fic. I want it to be a modern AU involving the curse and it was supposed to be set in a boarding school, but I've been researching it and Japan doesn't really have boarding schools. It bites because I want to use Japanese honorifics. I'm at a loss for what to do. ::sigh:: **S.B. Kisses**- Writing suspense is my favorite part next to comedy! Hehe! **Placid Snowflake- **Thank you! Random fact: Lovely is one of my favorite words. So you saying my story is lovely makes me all happy! **Aiko**- No worries it will be a great ending… I think…. **The Contessa**-I'm glad you're enjoying it! Here's a chapter for you! **lena-jade-** ::sigh:: Well I suppose in an AU story there is bound to be a little OOCness thanks for letting me know about grammar/punctuation mistakes. I do try to avoid them as much as possible, but I am a mere human. I make many mistakes in life. My apologies. **Lyanne Tyler Davidson-**Of course it matters to me, but I know peoples lives are busy so it's all right. Yes, Akito's guards are still looking for Tohru, but she hasn't been found and it's been two weeks so the search has kind of died down a bit. Akito doesn't really care if she's found or not as long as people still think she killed the King. Yuki would know about Tohru and Kyo and everything if he hadn't been snippy with Shigure. Thank you for saying my story is excellent it warms my heart!

Ivey: You are such a sap. Blue doesn't own Fruits Basket or the fourth FB dvd. Her friend broke the damn thing.

This is dedicated to my best friend Josh. If you're watching me please forgive the out of key singing I do when I'm by myself.

What's Left Unsaid

By: Blue

Tohru was nervous… very nervous… in fact she was quiet sure that she was about to throw up. She kept wondering why exactly she needed to sneak into the ball with Kyo, but of course it was too late to back out now. What if someone recognized her? What if she ran into Prince Yuki or, even worse, Prince Akito? Of course she wasn't the only nervous one. Kyo was sitting across from her in the carriage fingering the collar of his shirt and muttering curses under his breath. Neither one of them were confident they could pull off the part of royalty no matter how dressed up they were. They may have both had some noble blood in them, but they hadn't been raised as nobility.

No time for second guessing themselves however, for they had arrived and Haru had opened the door and was offering his hand to assist Tohru. Trembling, she took his hand with a feeble smile and stepped out of the carriage. Kyo stepped out behind her and taking her hand he tucked it into the crook of his elbow. Haru wished them luck and the false royal duo ascended the stone stairs to the large double doors.

Bowing to them, the guards on either side of the doors ushered them in and directed them down the hall toward the ballroom. The laughter and music that spilled into the corridor and the clicking of Kyo's boots on the marble floor rung in their ears. With a deep breath the hesitant young man glanced at his companion.

"You ready?" he asked. Tohru just nodded her head and attempted a reassuring smile. "Ok then… let's get this over with."

* * *

The dark haired prince stood silently as his servant assisted him in dressing. Saki rhythmically fastened the silver buttons on his light gray shirt and then retrieved the doublet folded neatly on Akito's bed. 'Dark teal… it suits him,' she thought as he slipped it on. Without a word she wove the lacing through the silver grommets. Finally all that was left was the mask- a dark teal with silver trimming. Securing the silver ribbons he was ready. With a brief glance in the mirror and he went to join the festivities.

* * *

While Tohru had worked and lived in the palace since she was very young she had never before been in the grand ballroom. Most of her time was spent in the servants' wing, the kitchens or the garden and had she seen the party hall on a typical day when it was free of decorations she would have been surprised at the loveliness of it. Seeing as it currently was she was awestruck. 

The floor and columns were made of white marble, which was polished so thoroughly that a person could see their reflection in it. The walls were painted in soft pink and there were half a dozen sets of French doors that lead out to the royal gardens. Along one wall was a buffet that stretched the length of the room filled with every delicacy and drink imaginable and manned by several dozen servants to ensure no platter went empty or goblet run dry. A large crystal chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling that reflected the light from the hundreds of white candles that lighted the hall. The decorations of ribbons and flowers brought the colors and scent of summer into the enchanting ballroom. It was like something out of a fairytale.

If the setting wasn't elegant enough there was then the players to consider. Everyone was draped in the finest silk, satin and lace of a thousand different colors. Some were dressed as mythical creatures, while others wore more traditional gowns and doublets. There was not a lord or lady without a mask concealing their features. All the guests were either dancing to the whimsical music, chatting merrily, bubbling with laughter or simply indulging in the fine food and wine. At the head of the hall was a grand throne raised several feet above the ground floor on a platform on which a dark haired man lounged and observed the festivities. On his left was man chatting animatedly at him not seeming to care that the man on the throne paid him little heed. On his right stood a man of similar stature wearing a pair of silver wings who was positively enchanting.

Tohru's grasp on Kyo's arm tightened slightly in recognition. The man on the throne was obviously Prince Akito and the butterflies in her stomach went into a frenzy. She prayed silently that he wouldn't look her way. 'If that's Prince Akito then the man with the wings must be Prince Yuki,' she thought with longing. Oh how she wished she could speak to him if only for a moment to tell him how sorry she was for everything, that she was all right, that she had missed him… 'It's enough to see him from afar. I have more important things to worry about like-'

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Kyo whispered finished her thought aloud.

"I-I'm not really sure… maybe we should just wait and see what happens before we do anything," she whispered back to him.

"This was a really bad idea," he muttered heatedly. "I guess we should act like party guests then…" Kyo and Tohru looked around to see everyone else seeming so relaxed and enjoying themselves. "I can't dance can you dance?" Tohru shook her head and Kyo muttered several words under his breath that no noble would dare utter in the privacy of their own home let alone at a social gathering. "Ok so lets do the food thing then uh…" He looked around and saw an area of chairs that were vacated to which he led her through the crowd. "I'll get us something to drink stay here."

* * *

Despite the merriment that surrounded him Prince Yuki was utterly bored not to mention feeling rather self-conscious. When Akito first saw him with the wings he'd wanted to find a nice rock to crawl under and die. Entering the ballroom was even more torturous due to all of the appraising looks he received (and was still receiving) from all the ladies of the court including many of the older married ones as well. Time seemed to slow to a stand still and all he could do to avoid the repeated requests from the women to 'honor them with a dance' was to stay near his brother who most everyone was wary off and didn't come near except to exchange the expected well wishes. Thus he was stuck either listening to Shigure's incessant chatter or watching other people get drunk and frolic around with reckless abandon. 

Sighing he decided on the latter. Most of the people were rather flamboyant in demeanor as well as attire, while a few wore more simple clothing. He found these individuals more intriguing. The other more extravagant guests just seemed to crave attention and gain it by being loud and haughty. They just gave Yuki a migraine. There was one reserved gentleman with a group of rather chatty people who wore a simple outfit of solid colors and a plain black mask that quietly listened to the others as he sipped from his goblet. In a secluded corner was a girl just out of adolescence wearing a simple green dress who whispered with a boy a few years (and inches) shorter then her.

All of these various people were interesting, but one pair caught his eye. A young woman accompanied by a man both of whom seemed to be exceedingly tense and nervous. After lingering near the entrance for several minutes the man led the girl to a chair off to the side and disappeared into the crowd. The girl sat rigidly in her seat nervously wringing her hands together and looking about seemingly trying to take in all of her surroundings without catching anyone's eye. On a table next to her was a crystal vase filled with yellow and pink roses. Hesitantly she leaned over and barely touched the petals of one of the yellow buds. When her hand slipped and jostled the vase she looked panicked and steadied it before it could completely tip over and shatter. Once it was secure she visibly relaxed and laced her fingers together on her lap. Apparently she decided it would be safer not to touch anything.

Yuki felt the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile at her comical behavior and surveyed the crowd for her escort. After a moment he spotted him near the buffet table holding two crystal goblets and seemingly cornered by an animated girl with brown hair and wearing a pink gown. The man tried to brush past the girl, but she just took one of the goblets and latched onto his arm. He glanced back at the girl who, unlike the rest of the guests, was utterly alone. He was actually surprised that she hadn't been asked to dance by anyone yet. Checking to see that Akito wasn't looking his way Yuki slipped off the platform and made his way through the crowd dodging the flirtatious girls that seemed intent on getting his attention now that he was away from his brother.

"Good evening," he said politely to get her attention. Looking up in surprise she gasped and stood up.

"Good evening my lord," she said shakily and softly with a curtsy. Yuki inclined his head to her and smiled slightly.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes I'm having a wonderful time, thank you," she answered meekly not looking him in the face.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked offering his hand to her. The young girl seemed to become even more nervous at his request.

"That's very kind of you, but I-I'm supposed to wait here."

"I think your escort has been detained by an ambitious guest. One dance wouldn't hurt, would it?" he encouraged her with a smile yet she continued to hesitate. With a blush she leaned towards him slightly and whispered.

"My lord… I don't know how to dance." Yuki blinked in surprise. 'A lady not knowing how to dance? How unusual…' The girl's cheeks turned an even brighter shade of crimson and he suppressed a laugh. 'And endearing.' Taking her hand he tugged it gently and led her out onto the center of the ballroom floor.

"Don't worry I'll teach you," he told her as the musicians struck up a popular waltz Yuki recalled was called the Waltz of the Moon. Placing one her hands on his shoulder and taking the other he told her to just follow him. Tohru could hardly breathe. Out of all the girls at the ball Yuki had asked her to dance and to make matters worse she didn't have a clue what she was doing. After a moment of clumsily trying to follow his footsteps she stepped on his foot.

"I'm sorry!" she cried frantically when he winced and tried to let go of his hand and retreat back to her spot on the side of the dance floor, but he only gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's all right. Try again." Soon Tohru was following his movements decently and didn't have to stare at her feet constantly. Grinning like a little girl getting her first doll on Christmas morning she looked up at her dance partner.

"I'm doing it!" she exclaimed with excitement and he returned the look of merriment.

"I told you," he said teasingly and she blushed. Yuki felt his heart flutter at the joy that seemed to radiated off of her. 'She seems so familiar…'

"Um… you look very nice this evening my lord."

"I look like an idiot," he wrinkled his nose beneath his mask in distaste.

"No you don't! You look very handsome!" Tohru stated and then blushed in embarrassment. Yuki's pale cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink.

"Thank you… I think Ayame when a little overboard with the wings though."

"My dress is from Ayametoo!He's very talented. I never would have thought I would wear something this beautiful. I'm afraid that I'll trip on my skirt and rip it." Unfortunately she jinxed herself and the next moment her slipper caught on the hem of her dress and she tripped. Luckily she didn't rip the lavender gown, however she did fall into Yuki causing him to stumble as he attempted to steady her. Gaining her balance she stepped back and out of his arms.

"I'm so sorry! I think I'll should go sit back down," she said with her eyes looking remorseful. 'Blue eyes…' Yuki's mind whispered to him and he grabbed her arm firmly as she turned.

"Miss Honda…?"

Blue: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

Ivey: You're addicted to reviews aren't you?

Blue: They're like my drug! Of and if anyone wanted to know the song that they dance to is a real song. Waltz of the moon is from Final Fantasy VIII. It's a great game... that I need to finish playing. ::goes off to play it::


	25. One Last Tender Lie

Blue: Ok I may have taken a long time to update, but consider this: 1) The longest I've ever gone between updates for this story was eight days. This time it was seven. 2) I've been trying to make the ending **_not_** suck. Anyway I'll get to the reviews now and post this before certain people go completely insane. **Jessica- **First you curse me for the cliffie and then you stalk me all week for an update. I don't know whether to be flattered or afraid.

Ivey: Man you've been extra creepy this week. **AnimeFreaks13**- Gag your sister for us will ya? **Kerichi**- We're late with this chapter so lets just call it even.

Blue: If you write one I would love to read it! Thanks Josh was a pretty cool guy. I miss him that's for sure. My next fic is a Kyoru…. Well the one after the boarding school one is at least. I don't know about the pairing about that one.

Ivey: **Sami the archangel-** I agree! Screw accuracy I'm gonna write however the hell I want to! **Ancalagon's Rider-** Of course it's Kagura! Who else would it be? **Kute Anime Kitty**- We totally ripped the whole can't dance thing off of FF8. Stole the song for the scene too. **Lyanne Tyler Davidson- **Ding! Ding! Ding! For guessing correctly you get :rummaging through Blue's bag: a slightly stale cracker of questionable origins. Enjoy! **Kitsunedemon**- I've got two more ideas for FB fics. Read them or die!

Blue:sarcastic: Oh yeah threatening the readers will _really_ boost our reviews. **Birdcrazy**-Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well. **S.B. Kisses-**You'll have to read to find out! If I told you it would spoil things. **fiction fan- **Merci! Here is another chapter for you're enjoyment.

Ivey: If Blue owned Fruits Basket I'd have a better job than giving her ideas and writing these stupid disclaimers.

This is dedicated to my best friend Josh. My apologies for singing Freckles over and over again today.

What's Left Unsaid

By: Blue

Kyo felt trapped suffocated… he felt like cutting off his own arm to get away from the girl clinging to it. Who's puppy had he killed in a pervious life to deserve such torment? First she'd come up to him and asked for a dance. What kind of girl would ask a boy to dance? Kyo thought it was supposed to be the other way around. He'd declined politely (Well "No, I'm busy," was polite for Kyo at least) and continued to the buffet table. It wasn't until he'd turned around with the drinks for himself and Tohru that he realized the gray-eyed harpy had followed him. She just stood there looking at him expectantly.

"What?" he ground out after a moment of waiting for her to say something.

"Aren't you going to offer me something to drink?" she asked looking pointedly at the glass in his right hand.

"This isn't for you!" he said annoyance and tried to brush past her. Before he could blink the girl had swiftly taken the glass and wrapped her own arm around his tightly.

"Of course it is silly! If you won't dance with me the least you could do is get me a drink," she said in a tone so saccharine it threatened to give Kyo a toothache. His struggles to detach the woman from his arm proved futile. She had a vise like grip on his upper arm and didn't seem to notice his growing temper as she chatted madly at him about anything and everything. Desperately, Kyo looked over to where he'd left Tohru in hopes that he'd catch her eye, and despite the embarrassment of needing to be saved from a _girl_ of all things, she'd come rescue him from the vixen. His face paled slightly when he realized she wasn't there.

* * *

It was if time had frozen for the two of them as their eyes locked. Yuki's violet eyes were filled with disbelief while Tohru's own cornflower blue eyes were panicked. The music continued to play and people continued to dance around them, but the two of them were stuck in a moment of bittersweet recognition and desperate desire to flee. Realizing that people were beginning to stare Yuki pulled her to him and continued to dance as he discreetly led them toward the other side of the dance floor.

Tohru was torn between wanting to talk to him, wanting to see his shy smile and running away from him. Shigure may have said that he believed she wasn't a murderess, but doubt still lingered in her heart. They may have been friends, but Prince Akito was his brother. Why would he believe a peasant girl over his own sibling? She'd rather wonder at what Yuki thought of her than to know he hated her.

As the last note of the song sounded Yuki griped her hand and whisked her through the French doors. Neither spoke a word as he led her down one of the twisting paths toward a place they both knew well. Finally reaching his garden Yuki ushered her in and latched the gate behind them and turned to look at her. Tohru stood frozen before him like a frightened doe as he gazed at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes. She couldn't even take a step back as he moved toward her and untied the golden mask concealing her features. All she could do was close her eyes and when she felt herself pulled into a strong embrace the tears that prickled behind her closed lids spilled down her cheeks in relief.

"You're alright… you're really here… Tohru I'm so sorry." Tohru gasped and her eyes snapped open. He'd never called her Tohru before.

"It's ok…" she tried to say, but he tightened his hold on her slightly.

"It isn't! I shouldn't have lied to you. This is my fault. If I hadn't lied to you then none of this would have ever happened."

"It could have happened anyway. Please don't blame yourself Prince Yuki. I don't blame you," she said softly as she wrapped her own arms around his waist.

"Don't call me that. I don't want you to see me as just a prince. Please…" he pleaded to her and sighed when he felt her nod. "What are you doing here? It isn't safe. You'll be killed if you're recognized."

"I-" Tohru started and paused when the gate was swung open forcefully. Yuki looked over his shoulder to see Tohru's escort.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER DAMN IT!" Kyo shouted looking murderous. Having not seen Tohru were he'd left her he'd searched the room frantically for his friend. Seeing her being led from the hall rather hurriedly he'd made an excuse to the woman who was determined to keep his attention.

"I have to go!" he'd insisted pulling at his arm.

"Go? Go where?" she had demanded with a narrowing of her eyes.

"To the lavatory now get off!"

"Oh okay! Hurry back darling!" she said with a smile and much to Kyo's relief finally released him. He handed his glass off to a passing servant and hurried through the crowd to where he'd last seen Tohru. The pathway was clearly marked and Kyo had no trouble following it. Soon enough he'd heard the soft muttering of voices from an enclosed area and went to investigate. Hearing the words 'You'll be killed,' he'd slammed open the gate to "rescue" his companion.

"Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed in surprise. The prince released her and put himself in front of her to "protect" her.

"Who are you?" Yuki demanded suspiciously.

"None of your damn business fairy boy! Get the hell away from her!"

"Kyo wait-" the young girl tried to intervene.

"If you want her you'll have to go through me!"

"Gladly!" and with that he through a punch at Yuki who swiftly dodged and returned one of his own that sent Kyo sprawling.

"Hell!" Kyo exclaimed from the ground as he pushed himself up and ripped the mask from his face that was slightly hindering his vision. Turning back toward his opponent he took up a defensive stance. "You asked for it! I'm not gonna hold back this time!" he declared. Yuki's jaw dropped slightly and he gawked at the older boy standing before him. If it weren't for the fact that he looked around the age of twenty and that Yuki knew for a fact the man was dead he would have sworn he was looking at his father.

"What the hell are you staring at!" the older boy demanded when Yuki continued to stand there openly staring at him.

"Who are you?" he inquired again, yet slightly less venomous than before.

"Like I said it's none of your business!" and he drew his fist back. Much to both men's surprise the woman they'd both been trying to protect jumped in-between them and held her arms out.

"Please don't fight!"

"What do you mean don't fight! This guy said he was gonna kill you!"

"No I didn't!" Yuki interjected.

"Yeah you did I heard you!"

"I said she'd be killed if she was recognized you idiot!" he retorted.

"What'd you call me?" Kyo asked with a hiss.

"Kyo please don't fight!" Tohru once again tried to placate him.

"Don't tell him my name! He'll rat on us the first chance he gets!"

"Miss Honda who _is_ he?" Yuki asked her and Kyo looked at her incredulously.

"You told him your name too?"

"He's your brother!" Cicadas could be heard as both Kyo and Yuki were stupefied into silence.

* * *

To say Akito was mildly annoyed would be an understatement. It would be more accurate to say he was angered beyond words. So far he'd spent the evening enduring his advisor's mindless prattle and hadn't noticed when his brother had slipped away. His nails bit into the armrests of his throne as he scanned the ballroom for his twin.

"Shigure where is Yuki?" he asked icily. The lord blinked in surprise and looked over to where Yuki had last been standing. When he answered that he didn't know Prince Akito bit the inside of his cheek and ordered him to find his sibling. He would not allow for Yuki to miss his coronation.

* * *

For Yuki and Kyo confusion reigned supreme. The younger of the two thought he didn't have a brother, aside from Akito, and was trying to comprehend what it meant that he did. The elder brother was trying to figure out how he could be related to such a girly looking boy. Tohru, on the other hand, just stood there waiting for someone to break the silence. When it was finally broken it was not by either of the brothers, but by Lord Shigure who burst into the garden looking slightly frantic.

"Yuki, Akito is looking for you! Why aren't you two wearing your masks? And why are you all out here? Never mind! We have to get back the coronation is supposed to start in ten minutes!" the lord exclaimed and turned on his heel to rush back to the ballroom.

"Hey! Wait a minute! What do I do?" Kyo asked Shigure.

"Don't worry I have a plan. You'll know what to do when the time comes. Just be sure to be near the platform when it all starts. Good luck!"

"Damn it that doesn't help!" he growled and put his slightly crumpled mask back on.

"Shigure knew you would be here?" Yuki asked Tohru in surprise.

"Um yes we met in Ayame's shop. Didn't he tell you?"

"He must have forgotten…" he replied as he helped her secure her mask once again and silently promised to hurt Shigure later. "Miss Honda what's this all about?"

"Talk later we have to get back," Kyo interrupted gruffly.

"R-right! Sorry," she said and hurried after Kyo with Yuki following behind. They walked back in silence and Yuki entered before them to not draw attention. After a few moments Kyo motioned for Tohru to follow him in. The young girl hesitated and looked at the ground. "Um… Kyo the laces of my slipper… they came undone. I'll be there in a minute."

"Fine just hurry up," he said and went in without looking back. He didn't see her head towards the servants' entrance without pausing to tie her shoe.

* * *

"Where is he?" Akito hissed at Shigure when took his place next to him.

"He's coming your highness. Your brother was in his garden."

"In his garden? In his _garden_? I think he's wasted enough time in that garden for a lifetime. Have it ripped up tomorrow." Shigure's eyes widened slightly at the order, but he gave an acquiescent bow to avoid the prince's wrath. Much to Shigure's relief Yuki entered and ascended the steps to the platform and he scanned the room to see where Kyo and Tohru were standing. The advisor started to sweat slightly and glanced at Yuki in question. Yuki casually looked over at the French doors he had entered through not long before and the two of them both saw Kyo enter… alone. "Shigure what are waiting for?"

"Oh nothing your highness. Let's get started shall we?" he said with a smile and signaled to the musicians to sound the fanfare at the end of the song. As the trumpets played their clarion calls everyone within the hall quieted and focused their attention on Lord Shigure who was standing before them on the platform waiting to begin.

* * *

No one noticed the well-dressed girl who slipped in through the side entrance and hurried down the hall to the servants' quarters. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she listened for the sound of footsteps other than her own. The faint sound of trumpets echoed off the walls and the flickering of torchlight sent her shadow dancing across the walls. As quiet as a mouse she turned the handle of a plain wooden door and eased it open wincing at the slight squeak of the hinges. It was a modest room lit by a single candle containing a desk, a chair, a small dresser, and two identical beds. It was Tohru and Hana's room.

Tohru tiptoed quietly over to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer that creaked as it opened. Without warning the door to the room snapped shut and Tohru turned around with a gasp to see Hana standing there holding a package wrapped in brown paper to her chest with a hint of a smile gracing her lips. With a cry Tohru flung herself at her friend and they embraced. After a moment Hana pulled back and held out the package to her.

"This is what you were looking for."

"The dress from mom?" she asked as she took it and Hana nodded. "Thank you… Hana I-" Hana just smiled again and shook her head.

"Some things don't need words."

* * *

Kyo was starting to twitch from all the stress. For one he was worried about Tohru who'd gone missing. For another he was trying to keep an eye out for the clingy girl in the pink gown, and lastly and most importantly he was listening closely to Shigure's speech to figure out what he was supposed to do and when. It was all very nerve-wracking. Shigure went on for about twenty minutes about King Yukio and his "unforgettable feats" as well has how much he was missed by his people. It all sounded like nonsense to Kyo and then Shigure finally got to the relevant part of it all.

"In the tradition of the kingdom of Angmar the eldest son of the king is to take the throne unless another heir is announced. And so if the eldest son of King Yukio Ryuji Sohma would please step forward you shall be sworn in as the new lord and king." Kyo's breath caught in his throat and the desperate desire to stay hidden among the crowd welled up inside of him. 'This is it… If I just stay quiet I can leave this place. I can go back to Master's and be a blacksmith and I won't have to be king. If I just don't go up there everything can be the way it was!' And then with a sigh of resignation he stepped forward into his new life as a King Kyo Haruko Sohma.

Blue:teary eyed: Only one more chapter to go! It's so sad!

Ivey: Finally I'm sick of this stupid story!

Blue: Please review… :sniffles and uses a handkerchief:

Ivey: Gross…


	26. Coming Home to Stay

Blue:wide eyed: It's over…

Ivey:grinning: Yep!

Blue: It's really over… :eyes well up with tears: This is so sad!

Ivey: At least do the reviews before you cry like a baby.

Blue:sniffle: 'K… **Jessica-** Hey I got it out on your birthday! Yay! Happy Birthday! **AnimeFreaks13- **There could be a sequel, but right now I have no idea what it would be about. I'll think about it. Happy Birthday! **Kitsunedemon-** I love both pairings I can never pick! This one is a certain pairing, but my next FB fic (or the one after I haven't really thought about the romance aspect of my next fic) will be the other pairing. **Kerichi**- You're going to read my next fic too:trying not to cry. Hugs kerichi: I love you! Oh and your question will be answered in this chapter.

Ivey: You can let Kerichi go now…

Blue: Oh right… :lets go:

Ivey: **Birdcrazy-** What's so great about a soul anyway? **Ancalagon's Rider-**Kagura has to be bipolar or somethin'. **Sami the archangel**- The only good thing about this story is that it was my idea. :cracks knuckles: Watch your mouth unless you want that face of yours smashed in!

Blue: **Kute Anime Kitty**- I apologize if the cliffie was mean. Thank you for waiting! **S.B. Kisses-** It's like there is a war between the fans of this fic. Half of them are like "YUKIRU!" and the other half are like "NO, KYORU!" and I'm stuck in the middle. I'm glad no one knows where I live so they can't come hurt me if they don't like the pairing.

Ivey: Reb and Jess know where you live

Blue:slightly pale: Oh yes… I forgot about that… **PaleAlea**- Thank you for loving it! I can't believe it's over! **Sarah Weeks-** :blinks in surprise: I thought I was the only one who danced around the house when a story is updated… **Lyanne Tyler Davidson-**Yep it was the whole advice-at-the-stream thing. **Pebbled Sky**- Writers block is **_EVIL_**! I had it several times when writing this chapter and it didn't help that I moved to my brother's last weekend and started work this week. I work Monday through Thursday and I come home so tired everyday. I usually have insomnia, but this week I've been going to bed at nine! It's crazy! **saiyuki-cat**- All good things must come to an end… :sigh: I can't promise anything, but maybe there will be a sequel. Ok I'm done with the reviews… :buries her head in her hands and cries:

Ivey: Blue doesn't own Fruits Basket :sees Blue wipe her runny nose on her sleeve: Or a handkerchief apparently.

This story is dedicated to my best friend Josh. I hope you liked it.

What's Left Unsaid

By Blue

Footsteps echoed down a poorly lit corridor as a young girl carrying something in her arms hurried to her destination. Not a soul saw the maiden clothed in shimmering lavender slip into a rarely used parlor and quietly close the door behind her. The only witness to the girl's departure through a secret passage hidden behind a tapestry was a spider, busy weaving its silken web in a corner. Down a winding stair she carefully crept to a passage of dirt and stone encased in darkness. With one hand held out in front of her and the other trailing along the wall she made her way down the long hall. Her fingertips brushed against cool metal, alerting her that she'd reached the end of the tunnel. She ascended the ladder slowly towards the open hatch through which she could see the moon shinning brightly overhead along with the two cloaked figures waiting for her.

Under the cover of darkness three companions stole away into the night. At the edge of the forest the smallest of the trio paused for one last glance at the home she was leaving for good. There she left new and old friends, the life she'd always known, someone she was beginning to love… Oh how she wanted to stay, but she knew she couldn't. Were she to stay she would be killed for she had no way to prove her innocence. She was terribly saddened, but within her was still hope. As long as she kept her memories of those she was leaving close to her heart they would never truly be parted.

"Goodbye…"

* * *

The court made not a single sound as Kyo mounted the platform and removed the navy blue mask concealing his distinct features that so eerily resembled the deceased king. Many years pervious there had been rumors that Yukio had sired a son upon a servant girl, but it was thought to be just that… a rumor. The younger members of the court knew nothing of the rumor however they, like the elder generation was astonished. Kyo was the mirror image of his father.

Confusion was abundant to everyone including Akito who had half risen from his seat when he'd seen the strange young man approach and reveal himself. He knew nothing of Kyo, not even the rumors. The prince who had thought himself the eldest was in shock and sunk back into his seat as fear began to well up within him. For a moment Akito thought Kyo was his father come back from the dead to point out his murderer. 'That can't be!' Akito's mind shouted. 'The dead cannot rise and that man is too young to be father!'

"What is the meaning of this!" demanded Akito.

"I'm Kyo Haruko Sohma. The first born son of Yukio Ryuji Sohma," Kyo answered as he turned his fiery eyes on the boy who was his brother by blood alone. His claim caused a flurry of whispers through the crowd.

"Lies! I am the first born of Yukio!" he said in frantic denial and sprung up from his seat.

"Actually I beat you by about five years." The fear of what was happening was overwhelming Akito. His heart pounded in his chest, adrenaline pumped through his veins and his breathing became erratic as he began to panic.

"You can't be king! Even if you are the first born you can't! You're illegitimate!" he protested heatedly.

"Actually…" All eyes were on Shigure who had waved his hand slightly to get the attention of the two vying for the crown. Akito turned his passion filled eyes on his advisor who chuckled nervously and took a step back. "The law says the first born son not the first born legitimate son so technically…"

"That would be me." At Kyo's declaration the last of Akito's rationalization dissolved like a sugar cube dropped into a cup of tea and he took up his goblet and hurled it at him. Being more agile he easily dodged and the crystal glass shattered on the marble floor, causing those nearby to shrink back to avoid being cut by the glittering shards.

"I won't allow it! I am the rightful king! You are nothing! I've come too far to let some bastard get rid of me! My father couldn't get rid of me and you won't either! EVEN IF KILL YOU TOO!" And with that he attacked. Kyo's eyes widened and he stepped back as Akito lunged toward him and attempted to rake his nails across his face. The outraged cries from the guests and servants at his impromptu confession didn't reach his ears nor did Shigure's shouting for the guards to restrain him before he hurt himself or someone else, register in his mind. His only thoughts were that once again someone was trying to take away what was his and this time he wouldn't get it back. He fought the two guards who grabbed him by the arm frantically and kicked at the third guard who tried to grab his legs. The last thing that passed through his mind before a blow to the back of his head sent him into the peace of unconsciousness was that he would forever be alone.

* * *

Yuki watched in shock as the guards carried the limp form of his brother from the room. His chest tightened at the thought of what would become of him. Akito had killed his own father, the king. He would be beheaded, or at the very least, imprisoned for the rest of his life in a dark cell where sunlight and fresh air couldn't reach. His brother would be cold, miserable and alone. More than anything else Akito hated to be alone. 'Can I really let that happen to him?'

* * *

Kyo sat slumped in an overstuffed armchair next to the hearth as he waited for his new 'advisor'. His coronation had to have been the quickest in the history of kings. After Akito had been carried away from the ballroom the guests had gone into an uproar. Lord Shigure remedied this by putting his index finger and thumb to his lips and sounding a loud, shrill whistle that drew everyone's attention. Giving Kyo an abridged version of the oath of kings to recite and plopping the crown on top of his orange hair he dragged him from the hall and left the guests to gossip to their hearts content. The lord left Kyo in the library saying that he had several things to take care of and would be back in a few minutes. So far at had bee an hour and a half. As Kyo's head was just beginning to droop the creaking of the door jerked him awake. Before him was a vaguely familiar boy just slightly shorter than Kyo with silver hair and a willowy build.

"Who are you?" the newly appointed king asked tersely. The evening had been stressful enough and he wasn't looking forward to any more complications. Yuki struggled not to give him an 'are you stupid' look. After all you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar.

"I'm Yuki. We met earlier in the garden."

"Oh right fairy boy. You were wearing a mask before. What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you about Akito," he said soberly.

"Yes… Many things concerning Akito must be discussed," a voice said from behind Yuki, causing both boys to jump in surprise. Yuki whirled around with a startled expression to see Hana.

"Miss Hanajima uh hello," Yuki stammered.

"Make some noise or something when you walk! Jeez!" added Kyo. Hana turned her gaze on the king and the flickering of the firelight in her dark eyes gave Kyo chills. "What do you mean we need to talk about Akito?"

"You are King. Akito's fate is in your hands."

"Yeah, and?" Kyo asked for her to go on.

"What will you do with him then? Kill him? Imprison him in a dark cell? Exile him?"

"I don't know!"

"He has gone mad. Can you really condemn a man whose sanity has slipped from him?" she asked with her eyes locked on his. Yuki watched the exchange with bated breath. Would Kyo be a tyrant? Ajust king or a compassionate one?

"I don't _know_!" Kyo exclaimed once again feeling distressed. He never wanted the burden of another's fate. The young man had never dreamed that he would decide if someone lived or died and once again longed for his simple life as Kazuma's apprentice. "I don't know what to do! If you care so much why don't you tell me what I should do to him!" At his words Hana's eyes glittered with an unidentified emotion.

* * *

Akito winced in pain and blearily opened his eyes. As he lay on his side waiting for his eyes to focus and adjust to the dark he tried to remember where he was and why his head throbbed in agony. In a flash the events of the evening flooded his mind and he sat up with a sharp gasp. The quick movement caused a wave of dizziness to overtake him and the pain in his head to intensify momentarily causing him to cry out. Once the ache and light-headedness subsided slightly he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. What he found caused his chest to tighten in anxiety and he began to tremble.

He was in a room illuminated by only the small amount of light that crept in through the narrow space between the door and the floor. What Akito had been laid upon was a small cot in the corner of the room with woolen bedding that made his pale, sensitive skin itch. Crawling off the cot he huddled on the cold floor in the corner and rocked back and forth. As his breathing became erratic so did his thoughts. 'All alone now… Yuki will leave me… He'll take my robin back… No sun… No air… This is what happens to the wicked… Kept from the light with the other dark things… They'll let me get a fever and die…'

The fallen prince was so wrapped within his own twisted mind that the sound of the door being unlocked didn't register. It wasn't until the familiar clicking of heels sounded and the light washing in from the corridor flooded the room that Akito peered up to see Hana standing before him. She was as she always was with her heeled shoes, dark stockings, black dress and hair fastened in a neat braid.

"Saki…" he mumbled in a pained tone. His mind whispered to him that even she would scorn him and then leave him to die alone in the dark. Turning his head to the side his gazed unseeingly at the floor and tightened his arms around his knees. Akito's breath stilled as he felt two slender arms wrap around him and his cheek pressed against a shoulder. It had been years since someone had comforted him in such a manner. Although he was a very tactile person he had always initiated such affection towards another. Being on the receiving end once again perplexed the young man and he stiffened. Feeling his tenseness Hana trailed her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. "What are you doing Saki?"

"What I have always done," she replied simply. "And what I will always do."

"What? What will you always do?" he asked in confusion as she stroked his hair.

"Take care of you…" she said softly. With that Akito's ridged form melted into Hana's sheltering embrace and tears of relief streamed down his face. Saki would always be there. She would never leave him alone in the dark.

* * *

Shutting his bedroom door behind him Yuki walked sedately over to his armoire and retrieved his nightclothes. He numbly readied himself for bed as he thought about both of his siblings. While he disliked his brazen older brother he was grateful to him for sparing his twin. Miss Hanajima had said Akito was ill and should therefore be looked after instead of condemned for his madness. He would spend the remainder of his life in a small castle, which had on occasion been used as a summer villa, under the care of Miss Hanajima, his physician Hatori, and numerous guards. Yuki was no longer sure how he felt about his twin. Over the many years he'd felt love, anger, fear, and disregard towards Akito. Thinking of him now he was consumed by a sad, empty feeling as well as guilt.

The youngest prince knew the part he played in Akito's deterioration. He'd never intended to abandon his sibling, nevertheless he had. While Akito still needed Yuki as much as ever the same could not be said for Yuki. He'd grown out of his illness and his need for Akito. Yuki was finally able to do the things other children could and in his naivete thought nothing of playing outside while Akito was stuck inside ill and alone with only Hana and Hatori to care for him and keep him company. Perhaps if their mother, who they had both been so fond of, hadn't been so ill herself and died when they were so young things would have been different. If only they hadn't looked so much like their mother their father wouldn't have shunned them. If only…

Exhausted by the taxing events that had taken place Yuki sighed as he slipped under the covers. 'There's no use worrying about it,' he thought as he eyes drifted shut. 'Everything that can be done has been. Kyo was made king,' Yuki 'hmphed' and turned over. 'Akito has been pardoned by reason of madness.' While he had always thought Akito wasn't completely balanced it was strange to call him mad even if he only thought it. 'And Tohru is…' Yuki's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up in bed.

"What happened to Miss Honda?" In a rush to get out of bed, grab his robe, and get to the door Yuki became tangled in his sheets and landed on the floor in a heap. Mentally cursing he grabbed his robe from the armoire and put it on inside out as he rushed out of his room and down the corridor to the room Kyo had been given temporarily until the royal chambers were prepared for him.

When he knocked urgently on his older brother's door a loud crashing sound as well as a cry of "Damn it!" sounded from the room. Yuki raised a brow slightly as he recalled his own tumble and cursing spell not a moment before and thought, 'Maybe we're more alike than I thought.' With a shake of his head he dismissed the rather disturbing thought and took a step back as the door was jerked open. Kyo stood there looking rather comical in a set of rumpled blue silk nightclothes and his hair sticking up at odd angles.

"What!" he demanded irritably. Yuki sneered slightly at him.

"Where is Miss Honda?" he demanded right back. The older boy was momentarily puzzled and then his eyes widened.

"Ah hell I forgot! Tohru was supposed to meet me inside. She had to fix her hair or something."

"Fix her hair?" Yuki asked skeptically. He couldn't imagine Tohru missing the coronation for something as frivolous as fixing her hair.

"I don't know it was some girl thing! She said she'd it'd only take a few minutes, but she never showed!" he replied defensively. Yuki sighed in frustration and stalked off down the hall. "Hey where are you going?"

"To find someone who does know what happened to her!"

* * *

Three nights previously Kyo slumbered away while Tohru, Haru and Uo sat by the fire talking late into the night. They chatted about unimportant things for a while until Tohru brought up the subject of what would become of them after things had been made right.

"What are you going to do after we help Kyo?" Tohru had asked them. Uo blinked in surprise.

"Don't know really, why?"

"Well I was wondering… What would you think of the three of us finding work together?" Uo glanced over at Haru who tilted his head in interest. "I mean… You could get into all kinds of trouble if you keep stealing. It would be awful if you were arrested. We could even have our own little house. Wouldn't it be nice to have a real home again?" She asked earnestly. Uotani and Hatsuharu both stared at her astonished. Tohru wrung her hands and looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have asked…"

"You want us to have a home? Together?" Haru asked. Tohru inwardly berated herself for her foolishness as she nodded her head. Haru and Uo looked at each other once again and then turned to smile at Tohru. "So where should we live?" Tohru looked up at them with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

And so the plans were laid out. Tohru was to help Kyo sneak in and figure out what to do once inside the palace. Though she would be starting a new life there was something from her old life she couldn't leave behind. The green dress with the yellow sash that her mother made for her. When the opportunity arose she would sneak away from the ball and retrieve it and then use the hidden passage that had been her escape route the first time she'd fled the castle to meet her companions outside the palace walls. Afterwards they would head to a small town several days travel west and seek out work. Unfortunately Kyo and Yuki knew nothing of this…

* * *

Not one of the many guards Yuki spoke to had seen a brown haired girl wearing a lavender gown leave the grounds. He'd been up all night seeking out any rumor of her whereabouts and had come up with nothing. Not one whisper about Miss Honda. He'd even returned to his garden half a dozen times with the hope that she might be there waiting for him. Walking back to his quarters he paused as a feeling of hopelessness washed over him. With a sigh he leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the cool marble floor. He'd thought that maybe since he no longer had to worry about the possibility of succeeding his father that maybe he wouldn't be bound to royal decorum. That maybe he could have the normal life he'd always dreamed of, but now…

"Would you really be happy?" Yuki jumped at the voice and looked up sharply. Once again Miss Hanajima had sneaked up on him. "Could you really give up the life you've always known for someone you've known for such a short time? Is she really worth it?"

"Yes…" he said without hesitation much to his own surprise.

"Then you have much to accomplish…"

* * *

As the sunlight crept in through the window Tohru opened her eyes sleepily and sat up in bed. With a smile she swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up to make breakfast. Over the last two months life for the three companions formed a comfortable routine. They had rented a small run down cottage at the edge of a little town called Sena. It wasn't much, but they had made it into a home.

After a quick breakfast Uo and Haru bid farewell to Tohru and headed off to their job at the local tavern where Uo waited tables while Haru manned the bar. Tohru, on the other hand, cleaned up the tiny kitchen and got the bucket to fetch some water from the well for the laundry. She worked as a maid at the inn three days a week and spent the rest of her time taking care of her own house. Swinging the bucket merrily she hummed as she strolled down the path. Every day was filled with simple happiness, but sometimes when no one was looking her smile slipped just slightly. When she hung the wash, when she tended the little vegetable garden they'd planted there was always a little bit of sadness that washed over her.

As she scrubbed the dirty clothes in the tub she continued to hum softly a tune that always brought a smile to her face and a blush to her cheeks. When she was little she'd always dreamed of what a real royal ball was like. She'd always hoped she could serve at one someday, but having gotten to attend it like a noble lady was more then she'd ever dreamed. Ayame had even given her a beautiful gown to wear. She knew she'd never have the chance to use it again and that it would probably be a good idea to sell it, but it remained wrapped in brown paper and tucked safely away in her room. A reminder of waltzing with a handsome prince who, out of all the beautiful noble women, asked her to dance, even though she didn't know how. Her last encounter with a dear friend she'd come to care so much about. Someone she loved. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear she picked up the basket of clean, damp clothes and went to hang them to dry.

* * *

A young man with silver-gray hair dismounted a sable colored stallion outside of the Greenwood Tavern and tied the reins to a post. Patting the horse affectionately on the nose he headed inside and took a seat at a table in the corner. A waitress balancing a tray of dirty glasses she'd just bused from a table on her hip walked over to take his order.

"Fish or stew?" she asked nonchalantly. The man looked up at her with a slightly bewildered expression.

"Is that all you serve?"

"Nope, but it's the only two things halfway decent in this place," she replied with a smirk.

"Actually I only stopped in for something to drink. Could I please have some tea?" he asked politely.

"Sure thing. HARU, TEA!" she yelled over her shoulder to the man across the room behind the bar, which caused the man next to her to wince at her volume. Setting the tray down on a chair she pulled a rag out of her apron pocket and wiped down the top of the table next to his.

"Excuse me, Miss?" he said to get her attention. Uo paused in her cleaning and looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for someone; a girl named Tohru, around your age. She's about this tall, with brown hair and blue eyes and very polite. Have you seen her?" he inquired. Uotani narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Who's askin'?"

* * *

She was just as she had been when he'd first seen her with the wind gently blowing the strands of her loosely pinned hair as she hung a shirt on a line strung between two trees. Yuki had completely forgotten his horse as he ran from the tavern in the direction Miss Uotani had indicated. When he'd asked about Miss Honda she'd become wary of him and wouldn't answer his questions until he introduced himself as Yuki Sohma. Once he had told her his name her eyes had gone wide with surprise. After a moment she got a triumphant look on her face and she turned to look at Haru.

"I told you it wouldn't take six months for him to find her! You owe me twenty bronze pieces!"

"Huh?" Uo's statement confused him slightly, but he just shook his head. "Do you know her? Is she here?"

"She's at home," Haru answered since Uo was busy imaging all the things she could buy now that she'd won the bet.

"Where?" he'd asked urgently.

"Hm? Oh yeah," Uo said and gave him directions. With a word of thanks he dashed out the door and went to find her. He'd spent five weeks busy with the irritating task of teaching Kyo everything he needed to know to run the kingdom and the last three searching for Tohru. The only information Hana had been able to give him about her whereabouts was that she was in a village to the west. When he'd finally found the little cottage Miss Uotani had told him of and saw her with her back to him humming merrily as she hung the wash he stopped. Though he'd thought of nothing except finding her and telling her how much she meant to him he couldn't help but stop to take in the sight of her. As she stooped to get another clothespin from the basket the wind picked up and pulled the shirt hung over the line from its place.

"Oh no!" she cried and turned to catch it before it floated to the ground. The sight of someone she'd though she'd never see again standing a mere fifteen feet from her whisked all thoughts of saving the shirt from her mind. 'Yuki…?'

"Hello, Tohru." Finding that he wasn't just a figment of her imagination she gasped in delight and broke into a smile.

Blue:still crying and praying that everyone liked the ending: Did it suck? Was it great? Please review and tell me what you thought. Thank you everyone who reviewed our fic. And thank you to even those who just read and didn't review. I love you all!

Ivey: Peace out…


End file.
